The Next Three Months a sequel to Three Days
by Bugsbunnyaloha
Summary: Steve and Lexi have settled into a quite, happy life together in Hawaii, but when Steve discovers some disturbing news from the Governor involving WoFat, he once again is willing to pay the ultimate price to ensure Lexi's safety.
1. Chapter 1

Part 2 The Next Three Months…

Governor Denning sat behind his desk with two of his top officials sitting across from him. He leaned back in his chair and stared angrily at the Diplomatic folder in his hand, shaking his head as he read it over for the third time, hoping something might jump out that could discredit it. There was nothing, it was legal, it was official and it was binding. He was beyond disappointed by it, but his concern lied mostly with how damaging it was going too be to McGarrett. It was almost like a slap in the face. "You're sure there is nothing we can do to stop this?" he asked his men.

"Not yet, sir," one spoke up, "They delivered it personally this morning from South Korea."

"When do they want him?"

"They are prepared to take him as soon as the paperwork is complete, sir."

Governor Denning sighed heavily and flung the folder on his desk, "Son of a bitch!" he looked sternly at both his men, "I want you to dig. You have my permission to pull anyone you need off of whatever they're working on to find a solution to this. Do we have an estimated time?"

"It's been almost three months since his incarceration and release from the hospital. I believe his attorneys have been working behind the scenes on this issue, which would be the reason the trial date has been delayed. I think it will happen in the next week."

"Ok," he nodded, "we have a week to find something, so get moving."

"Yes, sir." they both replied standing up.

"What should we do about Commander McGarrett, sir?" one asked.

"I'll deal with McGarrett." he rubbed his forehead in frustration, "He needs to hear it from me if Wo Fat is going to be extradited to South Korea. I want him kept in the dark until we know this is a sure thing, understand?"

"Yes, sir," they both replied. They closed the door on their way out.

Denning thought about the call he might have to make to McGarrett and Ms. Daniel's. He knew the traumatic ordeal she had gone through three months earlier and that she was now living with McGarrett on the island. He knew this news was going to be a blow to Steve, not only professionally, but personally as well. There wasn't going to be any easy way to tell him. He took a deep breath hoping he wouldn't have to. The only thing he would be able to offer them was police protection if Wo Fat came back, but he also knew that Steve wouldn't accept that as a solution. Only time would tell how he would react, and that's what made the Governor uneasy.


	2. Chapter 2

Lexi smiled down at Steve's sedated expression. She leaned down and kissed him before rolling off of him and onto her back, feeling the same way.

He moaned softly and laid his arm across her stomach, "I guess the shoulder is at 100%," he commented, taking in a deep breath and letting it out very slowly.

Lexi looked over at him, smiling brightly, "Everything feels better now. How about you?"

He rolled over and faced her, shrugging, "Yea, it was ok," he teased, "I've had better." He smiled cunningly and then laughed, grabbing the pillow to protect his body as she came at him with a fury.

Lexi was on top of him again, tossing the pillow to the floor and wrestling with him until she pinned his arms down above his head. He was laughing so hard from her effort he felt weak.

"Say I'm the best you have ever had!" she demanded.

"You are…" he said helplessly, "the best…" he tried to control the laughter, "that I've had this week."

She growled loudly and put her face only inches from his, "Well, maybe I'll just keep the Lexi loving all to myself then."

Steve's expression became sad, "Now you're just being mean," he pouted.

She let go of his wrists, positioning her hands on the bed above his shoulders.

He smoothed her long, dark hair back away from her face, holding it in a ponytail behind her back, "You know you have me addicted. You're like a drug."

"Ok, then make me breakfast and I'll reconsider."

He let go of her hair and spread it out over her back and shoulders, letting it hang naturally over her body. He caressed her arms, admiring her. "You are so beautiful."

"It's eight o'clock in the morning," she said shyly, sitting up on him, "I think you're dreaming."

"Then don't wake me up." He sat up, facing her, "Oh, and for the record, there never could be, or will there ever be, anyone, as good as you."

She felt every bit as beautiful as he said, just by the way that he was looking at her. She let her fingers drift over the lingering scar on his forehead from where he had been hit, trying to protect her. She leaned in and kissed it, "I love you, Steven."

There was always something about the way she said his given name that made him feel special. "I love you too."

She hugged him tightly before scooting off the bed. "I'll make breakfast. What do you want?"

He laid back down, "I'll take seconds of what I just had."

She bent down and kissed him, jumping back out of his reach, "Breakfast first, I'm starving. I can't seem to get enough food lately," she said annoyed, walking to the dresser, "I feel like I've put on a few pounds?"

Steve admired her from behind, "You look perfect."

She slid a shirt on over her head, glancing over her shoulder, "Good one. That'll get you French toast and eggs."

He put his arms behind his head and smiled, which had become a normal expression for him over the last three months. He couldn't have been happier with his life at the moment and was pretty sure she felt the same. She had sold her Father's business in LA almost immediately to a competitor, which freed her up for the move to Hawaii. They both thought it best to wait on the sale of his house, deciding that it would be smart too see how the relationship would play out. They felt they loved each other but weren't naive to the fact that they really didn't know each other either. Three months later, and neither had a complaint about the other. Their relationship had evolved into everything that they had hoped for. They had eased into a comfortable life together.

"I love Saturdays." Steve commented happily, scooping up some food on his plate, "Do you want to go surfing today?"

Lexi groaned, disappointed, "I don't think we're going to have time to surf."

"Oh yea," he remembered, "I forgot everyone is coming over this afternoon." He bit his bottom lip, smiling at her, "We could go for just a couple of hours," he held up his hand, "I swear I will come back and do whatever you say to get ready for it."

She contemplated his idea vs the chores that needed to get done for the BBQ, "Ok," she held up two fingers adamantly, "Only for two hours though!"

He playfully smacked her on the butt, "I love how you have adapted to the Hawaiian way of life. Surf first, everything else second."

* * *

Lexi ran through the front door and headed for the stairs, taking them two at a time. "I knew the two hour rule wouldn't hold. I'm not sure I'm going to have time for a shower," she yelled back at Steve.

He came in and closed the door, following her up. "It's Danny, Chin and Kono, all you have to do is throw on some burgers and have a chest full of beer. They'll be thrilled." He heard the shower come on.

Lexi was already in before she even had her suit off. "Plus their wives and girlfriends," she retorted. She started to undo the tie on her bikini when she felt Steve's hands doing it for her.

"It's only one o'clock, that gives us three hours." He kissed her on the neck, letting the top fall and replacing it with his hands. "Hawaiian time, Lexi. We really have four hours."

She turned around and faced him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Will you do the grill tonight?"

He looked down at her body, drooling, "Of course, but first things first, watching you all morning in that bikini has made me a little crazy." He positioned her against the wall of the shower, kissing her neck, making his way to her mouth.

"I can't have you acting crazy today." She kissed him hard, pushing her body closer to him.

He leaned down, lifting her up easily into a better position. She moaned softly and kissed him again.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny set the six-pack of beer on the counter and stuck his finger into the bowl of guacamole on the counter, tasting it. "Holy cow, that's good! If things don't work out between you and Steve," he joked, snuggling up behind Lexi, wrapping his arms around her waist, "I'm more than willing to let you move in."

"Ahh," Lexi leaned back against him, "That's a sweet offer."

Steve walked by them, carrying a plate of burgers, "You both know I'm standing right here!"

"Just warning you buddy," Danny smirked, reaching around Lexi and taking the bowl of guacamole with him as he followed him outside.

"Wait, " Lexi chased after him with the chips, "here, take these and put the dip on the table," she said sternly, giving him a look.

He set the dip on a small table, and then picked the table up and moved it over by the grill. He sat in a chair next to it with the bag of chips on his lap. "Need any help?" he halfheartedly asked Steve, scooping up some dip.

"Yea," he reached out the spatula to him, "here, you cook and I'll sit and drink beer."

Danny held his hands up, "Cardinal rule, never touch another man's BBQ."

"Oh," Steve laughed, "but their wife, that's open territory." He closed the lid and sat down next to him.

"Wife?" Danny blurted out, "You just called Lexi your wife."

Steve looked at him quizzically, "No I didn't."

Danny sat up laughing, "Yes you did! You said wife."

"I meant it rhetorically," Steve defended, laughing with him.

"No!" Danny shot back, "you know exactly what you said, and if you said it, then you think it."

Steve looked over at him annoyingly, "You're starting to sound like a nagging mother in law."

Danny held up a hand, "Another term used in marriage, the ole' mother in law jab." He touched the top of his beer bottle against Steve's, "Congratulations on your nuptials."

"You're insane!"

"Who's insane?" Chin asked, walking up.

"Steve got married, he just doesn't know it yet." Danny ducked as Steve stood up and playfully took a swing at him.

Chin took Steve's chair and twisted the top off of a beer, "It has its perks."

"No perk is that good," Danny retorted.

Chin made a contradicting expression, "I don't know Danny. Did you have sex today?"

"With a woman!" Steve said over his shoulder, smiling while flipping burgers. He and Chin both busted up.

"That was kinda funny," Danny snickered.

"Well I did," Chin said. He held his up his beer in Steve's direction, "What about you, Steve?"

He held up two fingers over his shoulder, "Twice, and the day isn't over yet."

They both looked at Danny. He held up his middle finger, "You guys are assholes."

"Play nice boys," Kono scolded, joining them.

"Hey Cuz, where's your date?"

"Working," Kono replied. "You know our biz, always on call."

"So who is this guy?" Danny asked. "Uniform or Detective?"

Kono smiled and ran her fingers over her lips, pretending to zip them shut.

"C'mon Kono," Steve pushed, "if you don't tell us, how are the three of us ever going to have that nice brotherly chat with him?"

Kono laughed, "That's why I'm not telling you! You guys will scare him off."

"I find that offensive," Danny shot back.

"Find it anyway you want, " Kono said, snapping the top off a beer. "I'm not telling."

Chin held his hand up, "You know what I just realized. We're detectives. We work on an elite task force for the Governor of Hawaii. I bet if we put our heads together, we could find this guy."

Steve nodded his approval, "You know what Chin, you're right. Monday morning this case is going on top of the pile."

Kono huffed and turned around, walking away, "You know what Danny, you're right, you guys are assholes."

* * *

Steve waved one last time before closing the front door and followed Lexi into the kitchen.

"That was fun," she said, setting some plates in the sink.

"Leave the dishes." He pulled on her hand.

"Let me just rinse these off."

"Leave it," he said again, pulling her out the back door. He reached inside the ice chest and took out two beers, leading her down towards the water. They found a spot in the grass and sat down. He twisted off the tops and handed her one.

"Good idea, this is better." She maneuvered her body so she was sitting between his legs and laid back against him. "I love Hawaii. I don't know why everyone doesn't live here."

"So are you thinking this could be permanent for you then?" he asked.

"As long as you want me here and I don't drive you crazy."

"I want you here," he kissed her on the cheek, "and you're very easy to live with." He kissed her again, "What about me? Is there anything that I do that drives you crazy?" he asked reluctantly.

Lexi laughed, "There are a lot of things that you do that drive me crazy."

"Really?" he said uneasily, "Like what?"

"Well…" she started, turning to see him, "sometimes I wake up at night and you have your arms all over me, that kinda drives me crazy."

"Oh I…"he stuttered, "I didn't know that, sorry."

"Also," she turned her body completely around so she was straddling him, "when you come out of the shower completely naked and all wet," she eyed him seductively, biting her bottom lip, "that drives me absolutely insane."

He smiled, realizing she was teasing him, "Is that all?"

"When you look at me, like you are right now," she put her arms around his neck, "I feel like I might loose my mind." She leaned in and kissed him.

The familiarity of her already, in just this short time, felt like a security blanket that wrapped around him, cutting off the everyday stress from his job. He loved that he could just sit with her and not think about anything else, except for her. He also knew that in time that gift would probably fade, but in the moment, he reveled in it.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve walked through the office door Monday morning and nodded to Danny.

He came out of his office greeting him, "The Governor called this morning for you. He wants you to call him back right away."

"What did he want?"

"I don't know," Danny replied, "Didn't say, just said for you to call when you got in."

"Why didn't he just call my cell?"

"Do I look like the Governor?" Danny said impatiently, "Call him and ask him."

"It's probably about Wo Fat and hopefully a trial date. They've been stalling too long, its bullshit."

Danny walked back into his office. "If I would have aimed higher this whole thing would just be a bad memory."

Steve shrugged, "Then I wouldn't have the pleasure of sending him a Christmas card every year in prison." He continued down to his office, acknowledging Kono at her desk and stopping at Chin's office, speaking loudly, "Hey Chin don't forget about that case we picked up over the weekend, let's wrap that up before the end of the day."

Chin glanced over at Kono, who was giving both of them the stink eye, "You got it boss." Chin replied, winking at her.

Steve held both his hands up at Kono, "Or you could just come clean."

She shook her head and turned her chair away from both of them.

Steve sat down at his desk and reached for the phone.

Danny heard the commotion and sat up in his chair looking over towards Steve's office. He stood up when he noticed him on the phone in a very agitated state.

Steve angrily pushed his chair into the desk so hard it ricochet back out, "I can't believe you're telling me this!" he yelled into the phone. "This is bullshit and you know it! There is no goddamn reason other than the fact it's political!" He listened impatiently as the Governor tried to explain the political side of it. "You have a hundred lawyers on your payroll and you can't find one clause or reason to block this?" He shook his head bringing his fist up to his mouth trying to block out all the retaliation of words he wanted to blast at the Governor, "Yea well, I guess we wouldn't want to cause an international incident during an election year, now would we, know matter how big of a fucking mistake you're making!" He slammed the receiver down, and picked the entire phone up off his desk and threw it at the file cabinet.

Danny, Chin and Kono stood outside his office door and watched as he collapsed in his chair, slouching over with his head in his hands.

Danny entered first, "I'm not sure I want to ask."

Steve sat back in his chair looking completely exhausted as if he had just set a World Record and someone told him his efforts still weren't good enough. He looked at all three of them and then settled on Danny. "South Korea is going to expedite Wo Fat for charges they have on him. He leaves in two days."

"What?" All three of them exclaimed at the same time, along with several other foul explicit terms.

Danny raised his hands for them to be quite, "Why can't the Governor stop this?" he said almost shouting.

Steve raised his hands in defeat, "Says he has no power of authority over this. They have previous warrants for him and it gives them first opportunity to charge him and then after his prison sentence he can come back here to stand trial for kidnapping Lexi."

"That could be a good thing though, couldn't it?" Kono chimed in. "He could get double prison time."

The other three looked at each other, because they knew from experience what Kono didn't.

Chin spoke up, "Not really, Kono. Wo Fat has police and political ties there, and more than likely he'll vanish once he sets foot on South Korean soil."

Even though he knew that statement to be true, just hearing it out loud made Steve's skin crawl. He knew Wo Fat would come back for Lexi, maybe not right away, but eventually it would happen. They all knew it; even Kono now understood the magnitude of the situation.

"What are you thinking?" Danny asked him, knowing all too well it wasn't going to be a simple plan.

Steve just stared at him, knowing there was only one solution to this problem. The idea of something happening to Lexi was just not an option to him. He couldn't go through that again, especially now that they had become even closer. She was apart of his life, more so than anything else. He had already become accustom to her habits, good and bad and she to his. They had accepted each other and were falling more in love everyday. He loved her so much he was willing to do anything to protect her. There was only one plan; he had to kill Wo Fat before he could disappear. He also knew that it could only be accomplished in South Korea, he would never be able to get to him in the States.

Danny shook his head, "With the charges on him, he probably won't ever come back here. So whatever you are planning in that crazy head of yours, quit."

Steve continued to stare at him, speaking more calmly, "You know that's not true, Danny. He'll come back for her."

Danny sat down on the couch, feeling the same kind of helplessness that Steve was. He knew he was right. She'd always be looking over her shoulder, or in other words, Steve would be.

"I don't want Lexi to know about this. Not yet. Whatever we talk about stays in this room." He eyed each one of them, "Understood?"

Chin and Kono both agreed. He looked at Danny when he didn't get a reply. "Danny?"

"Yea, yea…ok." He looked up at him, "So what's your plan?"

"I'll never be able to get near him here. He'll go straight from jail to the plane. It'll have to be Korea."

"What makes you think you can get near him there?" Danny asked, sarcastically.

Steve looked at him quizzically, answering with his expression.

"Yea, yea right, I forgot, you've done this before."

"He'll never be expecting me."

Kono sat on the edge of his desk, "Just to be sure, are we talking…complete removal from this earth?"

"Kinda bordering murder," Danny replied.

"Really, Danny?" Chin retorted, "I'd say more like self defense. There's no other way." He looked back at Steve, "If it was Malia in danger, I'd do it, and I'd sleep like a baby for the rest of my life."

Steve nodded his appreciation for Chin's confession.

Danny pondered the question and knew without a doubt he would do the same thing. Steve really had no choice. He sighed heavily, hating the situation Steve was facing, "I should have killed him when I had the chance."

Kono nodded in agreement with the group, "If you're going to do this, it would probably be smart to go under an assumed name, with a fake Passport. Remember that guy from last years bust on the forging? He owes us." She looked at Steve, "You let him skate on those charges. He did great forging work."

Danny stood up and put his arm around her shoulder, "Look what you have done to our sweet Kono, she's now planning international espionage."

Steve smiled approvingly, "She's been paying attention in class. Nice plan Kono. See if you can get a hold of him."

"What name should we use?" Chin asked.

"There's really only one," Danny jumped in, "John Rambo."

"Very funny, Danno," Steve retorted,. "I'll keep my first name and use my mother's maiden name, Ryan."

"Steve Ryan," Kono repeated. "That's good," she pushed off the desk, "I'll contact our man."

"I'll look into getting you a flight and a new cell." Chin added.

Danny closed the door behind Chin as he left the room, so they could speak privately. He sat back down on the couch.

"Ok," Steve said, holding his hands out to Danny as if he was giving him permission, "let me have it." But he was floored by Danny's next statement.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

Steve looked at him and smiled, "No, but thanks for offering." He didn't know why he was so surprised by Danny's offer, he was one of the most loyal people he had ever met. "I need you here to keep an eye on Lexi for me. I can't be over there and think straight, knowing she'd be here alone. You're the only one I trust to watch her back."

"Who's going to watch you're back?" Danny argued, and then replied mocking his own words, "Oh yea, that's right, you've done this before. You don't need any help." He rolled his eyes and then looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Are you going to tell her before you go?"

Steve hadn't thought that far yet, but his instincts right away told him no. He shook his head, "I'll tell her when I get back."

"Do you think that's fair?"

Steve stood up, "None of this is fair, but I know she'd be really upset and it would be too hard to leave her like that. She won't understand."

"From what I've seen of her in tense situations, she's a lot stronger than you think."

"I don't mean her. I'm not fooled by that beautiful image. She's tough." Steve suddenly felt uneasy, "I mean me, Danny. I don't…" he kinda fidgeted, "I don't like to see her unhappy. OK, I said it! It makes me feel like shit."

Danny laughed out loud, "I need to mark this day on my calendar. The day Steve McGarrett finally admitted that he could be manipulated."

"Get out!" Steve pointed toward the door, "You'll mysteriously disappear if you repeat that to anyone."


	5. Chapter 5

Steve sat parked in the driveway, staring at his house, wondering how he was going to go in there and lie to her. He wished he could tell her the truth, but just knew it would be easier to explain once he got back. Even so, he was breaking his own relationship cardinal sin, too him, lying was a deal breaker.

Lexi passed the window and noticed his truck in the driveway. She smiled at the fact that he was home and then her smile slowly faded as she watched him. He ran his hands down his face a couple of different times as if he was stressing about something. She thought about going out to him when he finally got out to come inside. The timer went off in the kitchen and she ran to the stove to turn the burner down. She heard him come inside and set his gun on the table by the door, like he did everyday. She leaned back while still stirring, trying to see him. "Hi," she yelled out.

He didn't respond but appeared in the kitchen with a smile, "Hey." She had on a dark blue tank top and pair of his old black sweat pants that she had grown to love. They hung low on her waist and fit loose on her hips, concealing her perfect figure, but for some reason he loved to see her in them more than anything else.

He stood next to her, putting an arm around her waist as she reached up and turned the stove off. "That smells really good."

"Chicken Alfredo." she said in an Italian accent, "I hope you're hungry because I made way too much." She looked up at him but didn't see any of the anxiety she had witnessed in the truck.

He pulled her close and kissed her, "I'm going to go jump in the shower."

"Well make it a Navy shower, because dinner will be ready in about five minutes."

"Ok." He stared at her a few seconds longer than normal before walking away.

"Hey," Lexi called out to him, "is everything ok?"

He tried to conceal his concern over the Wo Fat situation and the fact that he was going to deceive her, but now that he was standing in front of her, he knew it was going to be even more difficult than he had thought. He forced a smile, "Yea, I'm just tired and hungry." He tried to divert the attention elsewhere, "you may not have any leftovers."

"Good," she said happily.

Steve sat on the edge of the bed with a towel wrapped around his waist, drying naturally in the warm Hawaiian air. He sighed heavily trying to come up with a lie to tell Lexi as to why he would be out of town for a few days, but nothing he came up with felt satisfying. He finally decided it wasn't the different excuses that bothered him, but the lie in general.

"It's getting cold," Lexi said, standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

Steve jolted, and threw on a fake smile as if she could read his mind, which sometimes he believed to be true. "Sorry. I'm coming."

She came in and sat down next to him, rubbing a hand over his back, "Is there something you need to tell me?"

He stared at her. There she went again, reading his mind. "I have to go to the mainland for a couple of days. To Boston." He turned away from her, walking to the dresser. He just couldn't look her in the eye.

"Ok." She watched him pull out a pair of shorts and then let the towel drop as he slipped them on, admiring him. Once covered her attention went back to the conversation. "Is it for work?"

"Yes. The Governor needs me to bring back a fugitive from Hawaii that was captured there. It'll take a few days. I guess there's some paperwork that needs to be worked out before we can leave Boston."

"Boston, that's a long way. When are you leaving?"

"Day after tomorrow." This conversation was ruining his appetite and he needed to eat dinner with her. He had to try and keep a normal pace; afraid she would once again read him, "Let's go eat."

She followed behind him but knew there was more he wasn't telling her. She decided to just let it go for now, she was pretty confident he would eventually spill it.

As the night went on he became more and more distant. She caught him a couple of times just staring, deep in thought. She didn't want to push him, but couldn't help but notice that he was obviously agonizing over something. Maybe there was more to the trip than he was letting on, she wondered.

Around nine o'clock his cell phone rang. He picked it up, showing her the screen, "Danny. Must be important." He got up off the couch and went in the other room, answering it, "What's up?"

"Is it ok to talk?"

"Yes." Steve replied, looking over his shoulder at Lexi still sitting on the couch.

Danny continued, "Kono got the Passport. It should be ready tomorrow. We used your real passport photo for the picture and you're still a cop, so you'll have reason to be packing a weapon in your luggage. Chin has a flight for you. It leaves Wednesday at 12:45pm. He checked on Wo Fat's departure, he leaves Hawaii the next day, same flight."

"Ok, good job."

"Did you tell her anything yet?"

"I told her I had to go to Boston to pick up a fugitive for the Governor."

"Feeling guilty?"

Steve looked over at her, "It's better this way."

"I guess." Danny replied halfheartedly. He didn't agree with him, but it wasn't his business. "I'll see you in the morning."

Steve sat back down next to her. She laid back on the couch, laying her legs overtop of his. He gently caressed her shins and watched the TV, but as she watched him, she knew once again he was away in his own thoughts.

"Is Danny going to Boston with you?" she asked, hoping to ease it out of him.

"No, I'm going alone."

"Who is this guy you're bringing back?"

He looked at her slightly annoyed with the questions. He wasn't prepared for them. "Just some guy." he answered and then moved her legs to get up, wanting to get away from anymore interrogating. Most of the time he found it charming that she could read him, but tonight it was bothersome. "I have to get some reports together for him before tomorrow." He went in the other room and sat down at the computer.

Lexi sat in the same position, feeling left out. She began to think that maybe he wasn't avoiding telling her something, but maybe just avoiding her. The trip to Boston could just be an excuse for some needed space.

* * *

Steve came down the stairs ready for work earlier than usual. Lexi already had coffee going and poured him a cup when she heard him.

He took it from her hand and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks." He felt uneasy hoping the awkwardness from the night before wouldn't be mentioned. He purposely went to bed after her, hoping to forgo any more questions about the trip, but he knew it caused tension. It had been the first time since they had been together that they had gone to bed separately when home at the same time, and the first time they hadn't made love in the same situation.

She poured herself a cup and sat at the table, "Do you have a minute?" She eyed him cautiously, wondering when or if he was going to tell her what the hell was going on. It was as if the last 24hrs of their life had taken a complete 180', and it was all on him.

"No, I have to go, Danny's waiting for me."

"Oh," she said sarcastically, standing up, "Ok. Danny's waiting for you," she dumped her coffee in the sink. "The criminals are waiting for you! The Governor is waiting for you! Everyone is waiting for you! I guess I'll just take a number and stand here all day and wait my turn."

"I told you I get really busy, Lexi," he said, trying to console her.

"Yes you did, didn't you?" She walked up to him, "I can understand you being busy out there," she pointed to nowhere, "but when you're here, standing in front of me, I thought you would take the time." She walked past him and up the stairs.

"Lexi," he called after her.

"Go to work," she said, ignoring him.

He heard the bathroom door close and the shower come on. Half of him wanted to go up and explain it all to her, but the other half told him to just let it be. She'd understand in the end. He did the later of the two and left. It was also the first time he hadn't kissed her goodbye. The day was turning out to be shit so far, he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Danny laid a map on the computer table that included Incheon airport in South Korea and pointed out the destinations, "Here is the airport and here is the main police station where they will be taking him, maybe," he shrugged, "maybe he walks off the plane a free man."

Steve shook his head, "They'll detain him to make it look good, but somewhere down the line he'll go free."

"Where are you going to make your move?" Danny asked.

"I was thinking about it last night. There really is no way to make a plan. I'm just going to have to see what I can come up with once I'm there. I can't imagine they'll detain him for very long."

"What are you going to use to do the job?"

Steve patted his holster. "This is all I'll have. I can't bring a rifle and I don't want to go snooping around for one and bring attention to myself."

"Looks like the name of the strategy is 'play it by ear'." Danny leaned against the table, eyeing Steve, "Not a very good strategy."

"He'll be comfortable. He won't be expecting a hit."

"I still think I should come with you."

Steve looked over at him. "I need you here."

Danny nodded his understanding, but he still didn't like this whole idea. It just didn't sit well. Steve was going over there blind. He understood why he was going but still couldn't shake the bad feeling. He didn't talk about it with him because he also knew there would be no point, he was going and that's all there was to it. Why add any more stress to the situation than was already apparently there.

Steve spent the rest of the day studying the map and Internet maps of the city, familiarizing himself with streets around the airport and the police station. He memorized dead ends, watched traffic cams around the vicinity of the police station, trying to get a read on everyday activity. He listened to CD's and brushed up on the Korean language. He knew enough to get by, but it had been a while. He drove out to Koko Head shooting range and spent a couple of hours target shooting from long distances with his gun. He did everything he could that day to prepare for the trip the next day. The one thing he hadn't done was spoken to Lexi. He had made a couple of attempts, but under the circumstances of that morning, he just didn't know what to say to her on the phone, but as the day dragged on so did the uneasy feeling in his gut that maybe waiting until he got home wasn't the wisest decision.

Steve printed out another map and put it in the envelope with the other materials he thought would be useful. He looked at his watch and was surprised that it was already 9:30. The office was dark except for his office. The others had left several hours ago with plans to all meet back there in the morning at 10:00 am. He scanned over all the paraphernalia on his desk that he had used to prepare himself. He went over every bit of inventory in his head, making sure he hadn't forgot anything.

He sat back in his chair and allowed himself to dwell on what if. What if something went wrong? What if he was caught? What if he missed Wo Fat and they got him first? What if he had to spend time in prison over there? Everyone one of these scenarios was a possibility. He knew this trip was going to be a 50-50 outcome, only God and time would tell him which side he would end up on. He'd never been on an assignment before that wasn't at least 80% in his favor, other wise there wouldn't be one. The source of the mission wouldn't be worth the risk.

Steve pulled his phone out of his pocket and flipped through the pictures until he came to the source of this mission. She was standing at the top of Koko Head trail with her arms stretched out wide, smiling brightly, so pleased with herself for running up the half mile of stairs to the top. It was one of the best days they had spent together. They had taken the whole day to explore the island and ended up at Ka'ena Point on the North Shore with a six-pack of beer, watching the sunset. He smiled remembering the drive home and how they couldn't make it the forty-five minutes and pulled off onto a dirt road and climbed in the backseat of his truck and made love. She was the source. She was the reason he was going. He wanted more days like that one. He wanted a thousand more days like that one. He grabbed his keys off the desk and couldn't wait to get home to her.

* * *

Lexi heard him come in. She had gone to bed an hour earlier but was nowhere near sleep. The whole day had been like a nightmare. She had finally convinced herself that it might be time for her to go. She spent most of the afternoon looking for apartments and had even looked at flights to LA. The fact that he hadn't called her all day was the worst of it. It pretty much sealed the idea in her head that maybe he needed space. She was going over it all when she felt him crawl on the bed.

Steve quietly closed the front door to the house and locked it. He removed his gun, set it on the table and went straight for the stairs. He didn't think he had missed her so much at one time since the day Wo Fat had taken her. He came in the room and didn't even bother to take his shoes off, he just crawled up on the bed, laying close, wrapping his arms around her.

Lexi rolled over on her back looking up at him.

He tried to read her expression, but knew there was only one thing to say, regardless of what she was thinking. "I'm sorry about this morning." Her expression didn't change which worried him that he had hurt her more than just an apology would fix.

"I think maybe," she hesitated, trying not to cry, "I think I should look for an apartment of my own. I'm getting the feeling that maybe you're uncomfortable with me being here and need some space."

The words stung him more than they shocked him, "What?" he laid his head down on her chest, hugging her, "Oh god, Lexi," he looked back at her, "have you been sitting here all day feeling that way?" Just the idea of it made him feel sick.

"I saw you yesterday sitting in your truck out front, like you didn't want to come in. Then last night you…"

"Listen to me," he interrupted her. "None of what you are saying is true. None of it." He slid his hand under her head, nestling himself closer to her, "I don't ever want you to leave here. I want you to feel that this is your home, just as much as it is mine. I'll do whatever I have to, too keep you safe in it. Lexi," he held her tighter, "don't you know that I'd do anything for you?" His next thought was closer to the truth than she would ever know. He didn't say it out loud, but he thought it, "_I would kill for you_."

She felt tears of relief filling her eyes, "So you're ok with you and I? Is it just work then?"

"I'm very happy with you and I." He smiled and kissed her, "and yes, it's just work stuff. When I get back from this trip, everything will fine."

She stroked his back, "I understand about your work. I really do. I'll try and not jump to conclusions next time."

"You didn't do anything wrong. I let work interfere with us, it won't happen again."

She reached up for him, wanting his lips and the security of him. He had become a master at knowing just how to kiss her. To her, it was among one of his greatest talents. Her hands slid under his shirt, pulling it over his head. As soon as he was free of it, he dove into her again, feeling that incredible urgency that lit up his entire body whenever she put her hands on him. He made love to her as if it might literally be his last time, and then for the first time, he slept that night in her arms.

* * *

She stood next to his truck, hugging him tightly. "I miss you already."

"I love you," he responded, pulling back so he could see her. "So everything that happened yesterday, we're ok?" He felt pretty confident but had to know for sure before he left for Korea or it would have driven him insane.

She smiled, "After the third round of make up sex, I can't even remember why I was upset."

That made him happy. He looked at her for a long time, soaking in every aspect of her face, not quite sure if he would see her again as planned or longer if something went wrong. He knew the risk he was taking by going, but as he looked at her, he also knew it was worth every one. He had a better chance to save her from Wo Fat now, than later when the strike could come unexpectedly. It was already apparent to him that he couldn't live without her. She held a spell over him that would make him do and feel things that he never would have imagined he was even capable of three months earlier. She put her hand on his chest, over his heart and he felt her warmth through his shirt, it spread over him in seconds. He didn't know if it was the right time, but he said it without any hesitation or later regret.

"Will you marry me?"

Lexi stared at him in complete disbelief. It would have been the last thing she would have guessed for him to say. She felt his heartbeat remain the same calm rhythm, showing he wasn't nervous about the question. She didn't even have to think about her answer. Her head was screaming 'yes' before she could even get the words out. She cupped her hands over her mouth, nodding, unable to get the words out.

"Well if you're going to cry about it." Steve smiled, playfully.

"Don't tease me, not now." Her arms wrapped around his neck, hugging him tightly, "Yes, I'll marry you!" She replied excitedly, kissing him on the cheek over and over, thinking the timing couldn't have been more perfect.

His arms pulled her close and squeezed. "I don't have a ring yet," he said, sheepishly. "When I get back, it'll be my first order of business."

"I don't need a ring," she sighed. "I just need you to come home safe." She pulled back to see him, "I love you. I love you so much. You make me so happy!"

Her last comment made him laugh, "I hope you still feel that way ten years from now."

"As long as you keep kissing me the way you do," she smiled at him. "I'll crawl at your feet."

There was nothing left for him to do, but kiss her.

* * *

Lexi sat on the bed, staring at the white stick in her hand. It was as if all the stars had lined up perfectly for she and Steve. She felt like pinching herself to make sure it wasn't all just a dream. He was everything she had ever hoped to find in a man and then some. Her face lit up when recalling his proposal earlier that morning, "He wants to marry me," she giggled like a little girl.

The surprise she held in her hand was even more exciting. Everything was happening at lighting speed for them, but she knew this event wouldn't falter their relationship. She could count on him. There was no doubt in her mind. She smiled thinking of her father and laughing to herself, wondering if he was her guardian angel, making her life so enjoyable right now. She held the stick up to get another look when the phone rang.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve and his partners stood around the computer table going over the last bit of information before he left for the airport.

Chin handed him the Iphone, "I have a link to that phone from here at headquarters, if something goes wrong, I can wipe the memory clean."

Steve nodded and slipped it in his pocket.

Kono handed him his passport, "Here you go Steve Ryan. I also express delivered you a copy of this one, plus a copy of your original one to the hotel you will be staying at. It should arrive at about the same time as you."

"Good thinking Kono."

"Are you ready to go?" Danny asked.

Steve nodded, "Yep. I should be back on Saturday no later than Sunday, so if you don't hear from me…" he took a deep breath, "well then things didn't work out as well as I had hoped."

Chin reached over and shook his hand, grasping his wrist with his other one, "Palekana Huaka'i, Steve. Aim high."

Kono came around and hugged him, "I know this might be a little inappropriate for the office, but screw it. Good luck, boss."

Steve picked up the passport and put it in his shirt pocket when Danny nudged him on the arm. "This doesn't look good." He pointed toward the office entrance.

Lexi stormed through the glass doors, her eyes focused on Steve. He went to meet her halfway before she could reach them.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, more irritated than surprised. She looked like she had been crying and that didn't sit well with him.

"Where are you going?" she asked angrily.

"I told you, I have…"

"Don't lie too me!" she yelled, "I talked with the Governor. He called to apologize for the whole Wo Fat extradition to South Korea and wanted to assure me that there was nothing he could do. I asked him about your so called 'Boston' trip and he had no idea what I was talking about." She grabbed his forearm, "Where are you going?"

Steve just stared at her, expressionless. No matter what happened here, no matter what she said, he was getting on that plane.

She noticed the top of the passport in his shirt pocket and took it out, opening it. His stone cold expression never wavered. She looked past him at the other three who all just stood there. She suddenly all at once understood. "You're going to South Korea." She looked at the passport again, "Steve Ryan?" she said confused. "Why are you using a different name? Why are you going after him? He wouldn't risk coming after you."

"He won't come after me, Lexi." His voice sedated.

"Then why are you so afraid of him that you have to go there?" No sooner did the words come out of her mouth did she realize why. He was going after Wo Fat for her.

He knew by the stunned look on her face that she figured it out.

Lexi dropped the passport on the floor, "Come home with me," she begged. "Please come home with me, right now!"

"I can't," he said unwavering.

"Steve," she said desperately, grabbing hold of his neck with both hands and laying her forehead on his chest, "Please, don't do this."

He reached up and gently pulled her hands off, "It's already done. I'm going."

"It's not worth it. Please, please don't go." She started to cry.

"It's worth it too me." He bent over and picked up the passport, putting it back in his pocket. "This is the right move, it'll ensure your safety."

She took a step back and wiped the tears from her eyes. She wasn't sure it was the right time to tell him, but she was scared and desperate for him not to go. "I'm pregnant," she blurted out.

He stared at her with his mouth open. He didn't breathe for several seconds, then all at once took in a long stunned breath and let it out slow.

She wiped more tears that just wouldn't let up, "I took a test this morning." She reached over and took his hand.

He squeezed her hand gently, overcome by a hundred different emotions all at once. He was overjoyed by the news, but at the same time he knew it made his mission even twice as important now. If it was under any other circumstance he probably would have been yelling with joy, but all he could think about was needing to succeed in Korea, to make sure they both remained safe. He could celebrate with her when he got back.

"Are you happy?" she asked, not sure what he was thinking.

He nodded and pulled her close against him, "This is good news. Of course I'm happy."

She buried her face in his neck and held onto him tightly, "Can we please go home now?"

He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed back so he could see her, "I'm still going."

She looked at him horrified, "What? What do mean? Didn't you just hear what I said?"

"Yes, which is why I have to go."

She pushed his hands off her, "No! I need you here! We need you!" Their nightmare with Wo Fat was starting all over again. She couldn't go through it again, she couldn't.

He grabbed her by the shoulders again and shook her, trying to make her understand, "Lexi, don't you get it? He will come back for you!" He bent his head feeling a wave of emotions that he couldn't control. He looked back up at her with frightened eyes, "He won't care that you're pregnant, or if you have the baby with you. He won't care!"

Lexi stared at him as his motive for the trip began to sink in. He was right. The nightmare was real only this time it wasn't just about the two of them. Somewhere between her anger at him for leaving and the fear of loosing him, the first signs of mother hood kicked in. Steve was going to protect them both, but she had to let him go to protect their baby. The realization was staggering, knowing they really had no choice now.

She slowly nodded her understanding, but still felt in shock that she had to approve of this trip. She looked up at him in a daze, feeling faint. He was speaking to her but she hadn't heard a word he said. She felt his hand caress her lower belly.

"Lexi?" he said again, "everything's going to be ok." He looked at his watch, "I have to go. I love you."

The look on her face was painful to see, he didn't want to leave this way. She didn't respond when he kissed her on the cheek. He still wasn't convinced she understood, and that hurt worse.

He looked back at Danny, "Let's go."

She felt like her body was floating, everything that had happened in the last several minutes was so overwhelming. She was literally in shock. The impact of what he was going to do and the chances he was taking to protect them hit her like a slap in the face. She suddenly realized he wasn't standing in front of her anymore. She turned around and he and Danny were walking out the doors. "Wait!" she yelled, running over to them. She stood in front him, trying to catch her breath, "I trust you." She took his hand and held it in both of hers; "I know that you feel you are doing the right thing for us. I trust your instincts."

He wrapped his arm around her waist, resting his forehead against hers, "I'll be back before you know it. I don't want you to be upset, especially now."

She smiled through all the pain and fear she was feeling so this is what he would remember. "I'll be ok," she reassured him, "I love you. Please be careful."

He wiped her remaining tears with the back of his hand, "That beautiful smile is what I want to see."

She looked in his eyes, taking in every last second with him, knowing it was going to be torture when he walked out that door. She didn't care that everyone was there, she kissed him as if she might never see him again, hoping somehow the love she passed on to him would protect him from whatever was out there waiting.


	8. Chapter 8

Steve and Danny drove to the airport in silence. The usual banter between the two of them was lost due to the severity of the situations they were each facing, both of their jobs had doubled in magnitude over the last hour.

Steve was consumed over the importance of having to succeed in ridding himself of Wo Fat once and for all, but at the same time, the dread he felt over having to leave Lexi was painful. It was difficult enough when it was just her, but now, knowing of the baby, it tugged at his heart ruthlessly. What if something happened to him, even with Danny around to help her, she'd still be alone. Just the thought of that made him want to jump out of the car and run back to her.

Danny on the other hand understood the unspoken duty he carried on his shoulders for Steve. His first job was to protect Lexi while he was gone, but now a whole knew set of rules had been established. He didn't need Steve to ask him, he knew the second Lexi announced her pregnancy that he would be the one to stand behind her and help her through it if something happened to him. He never once felt it as a burden; it was his duty as his partner and best friend. He knew without a doubt if the roles were reversed that Steve would do the same for he and Gracie.

When they pulled up to the drop off zone they both just stared forward, suddenly realizing they hadn't said a word all the way there. Steve reached for the door handle and then paused.

"I'm doing the right thing," he turned to him, "aren't I, Danny?"

Danny knew the question never would have been considered if it wasn't for the pregnancy. Steve was asking his advice as a new father to an experienced one. He looked over at him showing no sign of debate on his face and nodded, "Yes, you are. If it was about Gracie, I'd crawl through hell and back to protect her."

Steve's mouth curled slightly at the edge, he needed to hear that. It calmed some of his anxiety. His only other fear was Lexi being alone. "If something happens too me, will you…"

Danny raised his hand to stop him, "Don't even say it. You know I got your back and hers."

Steve nodded his appreciation. He looked over at him with a slight grin, "I proposed to her this morning before I left."

Danny shot up in his seat, stunned, "Seriously, before you knew of the baby?"

Steve nodded.

"Good timing buddy." Danny joked, "You dodged that bullet. She'll always know that it was because you wanted to and not because you had too.

Steve let out a deep breath, "I love her so much." He shook his head like he was confused, "It all seems so surreal sometimes when I think about it. How did I get here?"

Danny snorted, "I know how you got here."

Steve looked at him quizzically, "You do?"

"Yea," he held his hand up with his thumb and index finger an inch apart, "you let your guard down just this much, just long enough for her to get in there." He threw his hands up in defeat, "and once they're in there, there's no going back."

Steve laughed at his description, "You're right. You're absolutely right." He ran his hands down his face and groaned, "I have no worries about being a husband, but when it comes to being a father," He felt a wave of panic, "that's a whole different form of responsibility. How am I supposed to prepare for this?"

Danny couldn't help but laugh, "Jesus Steve, relax. There is no way to prepare for it. You just take everyday as it comes and learn from it. When it gets too much for you, that's when Lexi takes over and the same for her. You work together as a team and then before you know it, you have this little person that gives you so much happiness and unconditional love that you forget about how hard it is sometimes."

"You make it sound easy."

"Easy?" he said rolling his eyes, "it's anything but easy, but like I said, it's worth it. Don't worry, you'll be a great father."

He looked over at him appreciatively, "Yea? You think so?"

"You've changed over the last couple of months." Danny confessed, quickly raising his hand, "Don't get me wrong, not in a bad way. I always gave you shit about being too focused about the job and your GI Joe life style, but lately, the level of shit I can give you is falling dramatically. You're actually becoming a regular guy."

Steve looked over at him slightly annoyed, "You don't think I'm a regular guy?"

Danny stared back at him, "Seriously? Having a conversation with you sometimes is like being in the middle of the Twilight Zone. One half of me is trying to establish the gibberish that is coming from you and the other half is reaching for my gun."

"Gibberish?" Steve repeated angrily, shifting in his seat to glare at him.

"Ok," Danny corrected himself, "Seal talk. Navy lingo, whatever you want to call it. I'm just letting you know that you better not make any stupid or careless decisions over there, because there is no way that this kid of yours is going to become a Seal if it's left up too me."

The conversation was interrupted by a security guard tapping on the window of the Camaro, pointing with his thumb for them to move, they'd been in the zone too long. They both held up their badges.

"He thinks he's Eastwood," Danny said, smiling sarcastically at the man, who held his hands up, letting them both know he understood.

Steve looked at his watch, "I better go." He got out of the car, reaching in the backseat for his duffle bag.

Danny came around the other side.

Steve lifted his hand up for a bro handshake and Danny took it, gripping it tightly, he put his other hand on Steve's shoulder, "Listen to me Steve, you go and focus on the job you have to do. Don't worry about what's happening here, there won't be a reason to worry."

Steve nodded, feeling so much more at ease than he did before they pulled up. "Thanks, brother."

Danny slapped him on the shoulder and stepped back off the curb, pointing and laughing at the same time, "Get your ass back here in one piece or so help me, I'll talk your kid into joining the Army."

Steve's face became horrified, "Not the Army, Danny! The Navy!" he pointed back at him in a threatening manner.

Danny raised his hand to his ear like he couldn't hear him, "Did you say the Marines?" He waved over his shoulder as he got in the car, ignoring the foul language and threats being thrown at him from the curb.


	9. Chapter 9

The streets of Busan were crowded that time of day. Steve maneuvered his rental car between the streets, getting familiar with the area around the police station. He parked on a side street and walked the three blocks back to the station. Instead of his everyday wear, he chose an old pair of jeans and Nike shoes, with a casual t-shirt, looking nothing like the officer from Hawaii he normally portrayed. He stood across the street from the side entrance where most criminals were transferred from the car to the inside. He watched from behind sunglasses as a couple of patrol cars entered and released the prisoners into the custody of another officer, signed off on a clipboard and then drove off.

"Pretty simple," he thought.

He crossed the street and studied the buildings across the way. Not one spot stood out as a possible hiding place that he could get a clear shot, and then easily escape from. He was on the verge of moving on to a new location plan when he noticed a bird fly into an open window on the top floor of the six-story building. He watched patiently and after a couple of minutes, it flew out from between the buildings from what he assumed was another window. He crossed the street and entered the narrow alley between the buildings, looking up. His assumption was right; there was another window to that room that faced the alley. The gap between the buildings was maybe five feet, close enough for him to jump from the top window and land safely on the roof of the next building. He walked down the street to the next one, pleased to see the same width between them. "Well the escape route was panning out," he thought; now if he could only get up into that room, hoping it would be vacant.

He started to walk back to the first building when he saw one of Wo Fat's men pull up in a car. He recognized him from a surveillance photo he and Kono had been studying. He stepped back into the alley and watched as he went inside the police station. He text Danny and Kono the info and asked for a picture that was on file at the office, just to be certain.

Danny walked into Kono's office and showed her the text. "Did you get this? Can you bring this photo up for me?"

She pushed away from her desk and he followed her out to the main computer table. "Steve and I were looking these over yesterday." She typed in the file and seconds later several surveillance photos appeared. "He must be talking about one these two guys." She pointed to two separate photos of Wo Fat in Hawaii; one on the golf course and one as he was leaving a restaurant in downtown Honolulu, both photos showed different men following behind him, presumably security.

She set up an email and sent both photos to Steve's phone. "If this guy is showing up at the police station the day before his arrival, something must be going down."

Danny nodded, "Probably. What worries me is that if Steve recognizes him, then this guy will surely recognize Steve."

Steve's phone buzzed indicating new mail. He mentally thanked Kono for the quick response, opening the pictures. He was right, it was the one from the golf course photo. He text them again, letting them know he was right. He looked up and saw him coming out of the police station again and get back into his car, and drive off.

Steve waited a minute before stepping back out into the street. He approached the building with the window and went inside and up the stairwell to the sixth floor. The room at the end of the hall was the door he was looking for. He knocked and waited, knocked again and waited. When he was satisfied no one was on the other side he tried the doorknob. It was locked, but not for long. He pulled out what looked like a metal wishbone and began to pick the lock. It released after just seconds and he slowly opened the door. To his pleasure it was vacant and seemed to have been for a long time.

He looked out the window to the building next door and knew he could make the jump with ease. He stood back, two or so feet from the open window with the view to the police station where they transferred the criminals. He pretended to aim at the spot where he hoped Wo Fat would be standing. He smiled at the clear shot that he could still take without having to be directly in front of the window. He pictured Wo Fat getting out the car. He would only get one chance and had to make it count. He decided a headshot was the only sure way to achieve a positive outcome.

* * *

Kyung Chae had been with the South Korean Police Department for four years. His wife Eun Mi worked as a nurse at the Busan Medical facility. They both had grown up in different cities in the United States but had attended the same university, where they met. Six years earlier, they had decided to follow Chae's parents back to South Korea to live, so Kyung could investigate the unsolved murder of his younger brother. Their life had been pretty simple until Kyung discovered who had given the order to have his brother killed. His job suddenly took a turn, and he ended up working against his fellow officers, pretending to be one of them.

Kyung sat in the room with his supervisor and two other law enforcement agents and a man that worked security for Wo Fat.

"No one by the name McGarrett has come through customs. We have checked back three days," Kyung's supervisor said. "He's not in the country."

Wo Fat's man nodded his understanding but still didn't feel convinced that McGarrett wouldn't surface. "Wo Fat comes in tomorrow and he is hoping," he stopped and reconsidered his words, "he is expecting that you will abide by the agreement and he will be released."

"Wo Fat does not dictate our decisions!" he fired back.

"Wo Fat's information on the corruption in this police station does dictate your decision. I don't believe you want to make that information public by trying to make an example out of him."

Kyung's supervisor eyed him angrily. He knew all to well the information that he was speaking of. It would put every man in that room behind bars, or so they thought. "He has my word that he will go free. The details are being made as we speak."

Wo Fat's man stood up. "Thank you for your cooperation. I will be waiting to hear from you." He smiled arrogantly at them and walked out of the room.

Kyung stayed behind as the others left and picked up the picture of Steve McGarrett sitting on the table. He looked closely at the man that had been trying to do precisely the same task that he had been trying to do, only on the other half of the world. That task was to bring down Wo Fat.


	10. Chapter 10

Lexi stood at the kitchen window staring out at the water. She had been doing dishes but her mind had become consumed with Steve. She just stopped what she was doing and stared out at a spot where he would go for a swim almost every day. She knew she would miss him terribly, but this was almost more than she could stand. He had been gone for barely 24 hours but it felt like days. The night before had been awful without him. She wasn't even sure if she had got a whole hour worth of sleep. It showed on her.

Danny knocked on Steve's front door and when he didn't get an answer his concern for Lexi told him to walk in. He called out to her and walked through the living room into the kitchen.

"Lexi?" he said again.

Lexi jolted out of her trance and turned around. "Danny?" she walked toward him frightened as to why he was there, "Is everything ok?"

He reached out and took a hold of both her arms, noticing the red in her eyes. "Everything's fine," he led her over to a chair, "Sit down."

She clamped onto his arm, "Why? What's wrong? What happened!" she said panicking.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong," he smiled trying to reassure her, "Steve's fine. I got a text from him this morning." He sat her down in the chair and took the seat across from her. "He wanted me to come by and make sure you were ok."

She sighed with relief and put her hands up to her face, "I'm going out of my mind, Danny." She looked up at him, "I can't sleep. I can't eat. I can't…"

"Take it easy," he interrupted her. "You're getting yourself all worked up for no reason."

"No reason?" she said, looking at him like he was crazy. "You're as bad as he is! You act like this is some sort of vacation trip!" She stood up, angrily raising her hands, speaking sarcastically, "Oh honey, I'm just going over to South Korea to shoot a man. No worries."

"Lexi," Danny stood up with her, "If it was anyone else I'd be agreeing with you, but he knows what he's doing. He wouldn't risk this if he didn't think he could pull it off." He wasn't so sure he believed his own words but for her sake he had to make her believe it. "This is what he was trained for in the Seals. This isn't his first trip."

Lexi stared at him feeling the weariness of the night before catching up with her, "But this is the first time for me."

"I know," he said feeling empathy for her, knowing there was only one way to calm her. "Do you want to talk to him?" He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number of Steve's new phone, handing it to her; all she had to do was push send.

She looked at it, wanting more than anything to take it, but knew if she talked to him, he would hear the fear in her voice. He'd know she wasn't doing well and that might distract his thoughts, which could put him in danger. She reluctantly shook her head, "No. He doesn't need to know about this."

Danny smiled, relieved with her decision. She was resilient just like Steve was. He had never met two people who were more perfect for one another.

"Sit down," he ordered. "I'm going to make you Danny's famous mac and cheese, and then you're going to lay down and take a long nap."

He walked over to the cupboard and pulled out two boxes of instant Macaroni and Cheese.


	11. Chapter 11

The front desk at the Hotel Yaja Seomyeon was busier than usual. The new man behind the counter wasn't prepared for the rush of people that had come at the last minute. He was trying his best to accommodate the guests, and get them checked into their rooms. It was a job for two people and he was already flustered. He smiled at a couple and handed them their room cards. The next person in line approached the desk.

"Could you please check for any messages or mail for me?" the man asked.

"Room number please?"

"I don't remember."

"Name please?" he said getting impatient with him; the line behind him just added two more people.

"Stevens" the man replied.

He quickly went to the back room and shuffled through the mail that had arrived earlier. He repeated the name over and over not feeling very secure with his English spelling when the name on an envelope appeared. He came back out holding the manila folder. He handed it to the man who was now on his cell phone. "Stevens, Ryan?" he repeated, in broken English.

The man took the envelope without looking and continued on with his phone conversation, walking away.

The hotel manager walked in through the front doors and quickly made his way around through the employee door, appearing from the back room and began to help. He motioned for the next person in line when Stevens approached him in front of everyone else.

"Excuse me! You gave me someone else's mail." He set the envelope on the counter and one of the passports inside slipped out. "This is for a Steven Ryan. My name is Brian Stevens."

The manager nodded, acknowledging the error, "Very sorry sir, let me check for you." He put the passports back inside and took Kono's envelope into the back with him. Once out of sight he opened the envelope and looked inside at the three pieces of identification. He tipped it upside down, letting them fall on the counter. He carefully examined each passport realizing each one had a different name but the same picture. He leaned back out the door to Steven's informing him there were no messages. He then took Steve's passports into his office and picked up the phone.

* * *

Steve sat at the table in his hotel room, cleaning his gun. He had it pulled apart and set in piles on the table. His hands worked on autopilot, while his thoughts were focused on Lexi and the news she had given him before he left. He was going to be a father. The initial shock had worn off, but the idea of it was still fresh. He thought of his own parents and the way that he and his sister had been raised. Up until the time when his mother was killed and they had been sent to the mainland to live, his life had been pretty easy. He thought back to their relationship and tried to remember how they had interacted with one another. He put his gun down and sat back in the chair, trying to recall an argument between them. He couldn't bring one single memory to light. When thinking of them as a couple, the same memories poured out over and over. They laughed a lot. They hugged a lot. They held hands, which made him smile, thinking how embarrassed he and Mary would get when they did that in public. They loved each other. They made each other happy, which was passed on to he and his sister, making them feel secure. He laughed to himself thinking it couldn't be that easy, but as he sat there, he realized it was just that easy. The most important thing he could do, as a father, would be to show them how much he loved Lexi. He knew that wasn't going to be a problem whatsoever.

They had only known each other for three months, which seemed almost impossible to him. It was the closest relationship he had ever had with anyone. She knew him better than most people who had known him his whole life. Long conversations had become a habit between them. Nothing was off limits. She gave him the satisfaction of knowing that he could trust her with his most personal thoughts, and she would never use them against him, and the same with her. It opened up so many doors to other parts of their relationship. The intimacy between them was powerful; he could almost characterize it as a drug. When he was with her it was beyond anything he had ever experienced with a woman. Sometimes he just couldn't get close enough to her and wished he could wrap his skin around her and pull her inside. It was as if they had a secret club that only the two of them were allowed members of.

This baby was going to change everything for them, but when he thought of the changes, he could only envision it bringing them closer together. After talking with Danny, he felt no fear and no anxiety to the fact that it was certainly sooner than either one of them would have chosen, but nonetheless, it meant a real family of his own. He had always admired Danny and Gracie's relationship, never believing that he would experience that for himself. Lexi gave him the confidence he was lacking; he truly felt he could be everything they needed as long as she was by his side.

He picked up his cell phone and contemplated calling her. He wanted to hear her voice, but more than that, he just wanted to tell her how much he loved her. He thought back to the first few days after they had met. He smiled to himself recalling how he had tried to avoid her on the island and suppress his feelings, knowing now how ridiculous that idea was, there was no way he could avoid her. That first kiss, that feeling would stay with him for the rest of his life; he knew that without a doubt. He also knew while making love to her for the first time on the beach, that his life was never going to be the same again. That was the understatement of the world.

He missed her too much and needed to hear her voice; if anything just to give him the peace of mind, that she was ok. He pushed the numbers on the phone and was about to call when the door to the hotel room burst open.

Several police officers rushed at him, pulling him out of the chair and onto the floor before he had a chance to react. They handcuffed his hands behind his back. There was so much commotion and local dialect coming from every direction in the room he couldn't get a straight answer on why they were there. He asked several times in Korean, becoming more and more belligerent every time until eventually two kicks in the gut from one of the officers told him there wouldn't be an explanation. He looked over at his cell phone on the floor and saw that the call had gone through; somehow in the commotion the call button had been pushed. He prayed to God that Lexi wasn't hearing this.

"Steve Ryan?" one of the officers said, holding his Passport, "or is it Steve McGarrett?" he said again, leaning down and showing Steve the Passport that Kono had sent. "You're under arrest. Get him up."

Kyung took one of his arms and they yanked him off the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

Lexi's hands shook as she pushed the numbers on the house phone. She knew her first call should have gone to Danny but she needed expert advice, and Uncle Jake was the first person that came to mind. She leaned over the chair putting her head between her knees, feeling faint, listening to the phone ring.

"Lexi, darling, how are you?" Jake answered, happy to be hearing from her. His normal voice could be boisterous and commanding, but not when speaking to her.

"Uncle Jake, I…" was all she got out before she felt the panic rising, "I need your help!"

Jake sat up in his chair behind his mahogany desk and switched ears with the phone, "What's wrong!" he replied, his voice growing tense.

"It's Steve, he's in trouble." she sat back in the chair, running a hand through her hair.

"OK," he said calmly, "tell me what happened."

Lexi took a deep breath and started from the day that she found out he was going to South Korea and why.

Navy Rear Admiral Jake Collins was the closest thing Lexi had to a real uncle. Her father and Jake had been Navy Seals together and remained friends, even after her father retired from the Navy and Jake continued on, eventually being moved up in rank to Admiral, stationed in San Diego. Lexi only knew him as Uncle Jake, a figure that had been apart of her life since she was born, but now that her father was gone, Jake was the replacement that she knew she could count on for the rest of her life.

Lexi played the message for him from her cell phone that came from Steve. Hearing it again made her sick and she put her head back down between her knees, taking in deep breaths trying to calm herself.

"Lieutenant Miller!" Jake shouted in that commanding voice that Lexi only heard when he was in military mode.

A man appeared at the door of Jake's office within seconds, standing erect, "Sir?"

"I want the military file on Lieutenant Commander Steven J. McGarrett, two r's, two t's. I also want the name of the man that heads Busan, South Korea's police headquarters and a seat on the next flight out of here to Busan, Korea."

"Commercial or military, sir?"

"Didn't I say the next flight Lieutenant? I don't give a shit if it's a Stealth Bomber, I want on it!"

"Yes sir!" he saluted and disappeared.

"Lexi," Jake returned to her, speaking calmly, "I'll be there as soon as I can. Don't you worry about this, we'll get him out of there."

* * *

Danny dropped the phone with Lexi on the other end after hearing the message and ran to Chin's office.

"Clear Steve's phone? Now!" he yelled.

Chin was out of his office and in front of the computer in seconds. He typed in the password he had created and pulled up Steve's Iphone information and began to delete the data. Within a matter of a minute, it was a clean slate that could not be traced or recovered.

"Done!" Chin logged off and deleted the account, "What the hell happened?" he asked.

Danny put both hands on the table and hung his head down, "Steve was arrested in his hotel room. He must have been calling Lexi when it happened. She has the whole thing on her voice mail."

"What are the charges?"

"I don't know, but they know he has a fake passport and they know his real name." He ran back to his office and picked the phone up, "Lexi, get some things together, I'm coming to get you."

Kono came out and stood next to Chin, "What's going on?"

"Steve was arrested."

"For What?" she asked, feeling a wave of shock.

"They must have found his fake passports. They know of his alias."

Kono's worried expression emulated how both Chin and Danny felt. She looked over at Danny as he re-joined them at the computer. They all three stood silent, taking in the magnitude of the situation. He was halfway around the world, in a foreign country, and the one person, who wanted him dead, was on a plane headed there, and there was nothing any of them could do to stop it.

"Lexi spoke to an old friend of her fathers, a Navy guy. He's going to fly over and see if he can do something to help him. She gave me his number."

"What are we going to do?" Kono asked.

"I need to get Lexi someplace safe," Danny said, bracing his hands on the computer. "Shit!" he yelled angrily, at no one in particular. He looked up at Chin, "He's got no back up over there. He's on his own." He pushed off the table and put his hands in his pockets, shrugging, "I'm going." He then turned to Kono, "Lexi?"

"She's mine. We'll disappear."

"I'm coming with you to Korea," Chin declared.

Danny gave him a questioning stare, "Do you want to talk to Malia first?"

"She'll understand."

"Are you sure?" Danny questioned again.

"I'm sure," he said matter-of-factly.

"Good," Danny said, letting out a deep breath, "it's settled then." He reached his hand across the table to Chin, "I say if we get the chance, we off the son-of-a-bitch this time, deal?"

Chin smiled, excepting the offer, "Deal!"


	13. Chapter 13

Steve used the wall of his cell to help get to his feet. His hands were still cuffed and by what he could tell he was in an area where no other prisoners were being held at the time. He walked to the door of the cell and looked both ways, trying to get a feel for his surroundings. The row of cells led down to a door, but that was all he could see. They had taken everything except for his pants. He sat down on the stained mattress that was on an old rusted, metal frame. They hadn't told him anything yet. He couldn't figure out how they had got a hold of the passports that Kono had sent him. When he checked in and asked about a delivery, they said there was nothing for him. How did the police know about him?

He scooted back against the wall and prepared for a long night, having no idea what they had in store for him. Wo Fat's flight wouldn't arrive until the next day. He wondered if they would just keep him locked up until Wo Fat was on the ground or until he was released and able to go into hiding. That could be two days in this cell, he thought, not only that but he would miss his opportunity to kill him and the hunt would have to start from scratch. He wasn't sure which scenario was worse.

He heard footsteps coming down the corridor and stood up. Two men stopped in front of the cell. Steve recognized one of them as Wo Fat's man from earlier.

"That's him," the man responded, glaring at Steve. "You should have stayed home," he said, stepping closer to the cell. "You shouldn't have left her all alone."

Steve walked over to him, not showing the slightest bit of intimidation from the man, "She's not alone. She's in very capable hands," he smiled like he didn't have a care in the world, "try and make a move on her. I dare you."

The man narrowed his eyes, furious at Steve's arrogance. He understood now why Wo Fat hated this man so much. "You can't protect her forever."

"And you can't protect Wo Fat forever." A smile rose from the corner of his mouth, "It's just a matter of time, and don't think for a minute that your boss doesn't know that."

"Wo Fat fears no one," he retaliated.

"Then why am I here?" He turned his body and showed his cuffed hands, "let me out."

The man's nostrils flared with anger, "Enough!" He turned and walked away, followed by the officer.

Steve leaned against the cell bars, yelling down to him, "Hey, c'mon, don't be that way. I won't hurt him. I'm just going to blow his fucking head off!"

He heard the outer door slam shut. He leaned his head against the bars, giving up the charade of having no fear. Inside his body, his heart and head were pounding over the concern for Lexi. All he could hope for was that Danny was there. He had to trust in his partner that he would protect her. He had prayed earlier that Lexi didn't hear him being arrested, but now, that call might save her life.


	14. Chapter 14

Danny set his suitcase down in his office and looked up when he saw Chin come through the office doors. He sat down at his computer, sending his daughter Gracie an email telling her the weekend plans were off and he'd make it up to her.

"I got two tickets. The flight leaves in 2 hours. We should get going," Chin said, standing in the doorway of Danny's office.

"One second," he said holding up a hand. He pushed send and turned off the monitor. "Ok, I'm ready."

"Do you have your passport?" Chin asked him.

Danny pulled it out of his pocket, "Right here." He slipped it back in and looked up seeing Lexi and Kono come through the door. Lexi had a suitcase in her hand.

He came out, holding up his hands, "Whoa, what do you think you're doing?"

She set it down and looked at him quizzically, "I'm going with you."

Danny laughed nervously and shook his head adamantly, "No, you're not!"

"Yes, I am!" she fired back.

"Lexi please, I don't need this right now," he said, running a hand through his hair, glaring at Kono. "Go back to Kono's."

Kono held her hands up in defense, "Don't look at me! I'm not going to tie a pregnant woman to a chair, and that's the only way I could have stopped her from coming."

"You could have locked her in a room!" Danny fired back.

"Yea, Ok Bro," Kono snapped, "She was raised by two Seals, is marrying a Seal and is probably carrying one inside her right now!" She stood firm with her arms crossed, "you think Kamekona and I stood a chance once she got the McGarrett idea rolling around in her head?"

"It's not Kono's fault," Lexi jumped in.

Danny glared at her; "Go back to Kono's!" he said tight-lipped, trying to control his temper.

"Look Danny," she started, refusing to back down, "you can either let me come with you on this flight, or we'll meet up tomorrow when I take the same flight 24 hrs from now."

He looked over at Chin for help.

"Steve will have a fit if we show up there with you," Chin responded.

"He'll get over it. Jake is already halfway there. Besides…" she looked at Danny, "aren't you supposed to be my backup?"

He glared at her, "That's why you're supposed to be at Kono's!"

Lexi stood firm, "Have you ever been to Busan?"

Danny and Chin looked at each other, "No."

"Well I have," she held up her hand, "three times. Do you speak Korean?"

He looked at Chin again, annoyed, knowing exactly where this conversation was going.

"Well I know enough to get by." She watched the two of them as they mentally sorted this out. "Look you guys," she said less defensively, "I can't be here knowing what's going on over there. I can't," the fierceness returned, "I won't! So like I said, I fly with you today, or I fly tomorrow."

Danny looked at her and snarled like a dog, bending over and picking up her suitcase, mumbling to himself, "Goddamn women." He pointed a finger in her face, "You don't go anywhere or do anything unless one of us is with you! You are going to be like a ghost over there! Understand?" He walked away and then turned back, "And I want a years supply of that guacamole when we get back for all my trouble."

Lexi smiled curtly at him, "Goddamn men, if you're not bailing them out of trouble, you're cooking for them."

Chin laughed while Danny tried to ignore the fact that this was not only going to give Steve aneurysm face, it might literally give him an aneurysm.


	15. Chapter 15

One hour after his flight landed, Jake walked into the Busan Police Headquarters dressed in his Navy whites. He approached the front desk and smiled at the young woman sitting behind the glass wall.

He held up his credentials and asked her, in Korean, if she spoke English. She nodded, glancing over his uniform and commanding stature.

"I'd like to see my client that is being detained," he replied in English.

"Name?" she asked, moving toward her computer.

"Steven J. McGarrett." He spelled out the last name for her.

She tapped on the keyboard and shook her head, "No one here by that name."

"Steven Ryan?" he asked again, getting a puzzling look from the woman.

She tried again and shook her head, "No one her by that name either," she looked up at him, "Any other names this person go by?"

Jake's smile and his patients had faded several seconds earlier, "I want to see Chief Kyu Quon."

The woman's eyes narrowed and she started to shake her head when Jake pulled out his credentials again and slammed them against the window, "Rear Admiral Jake Collins United States Navy! Unless you would like me to contact the US Embassy and let them know that you are holding a Lieutenant Commander from the US Navy prisoner, without due process, and have this place turned upside down then I suggest you get me into see Chief Quon, right now!"

She glared at him angrily but nodded, picking up her phone.

Jake was led into Chief Quon's office. The man behind the desk stood up and nodded to him as he entered. Jake reached out his hand and they shook. Chief Quon's hand seemed like a child's compared to Jakes.

He motioned for him to take a seat across from his desk. "I understand you are here to see prisoner Steven McGarrett?"

"Yes, but that's Lieutenant Commander McGarrett. What are the charges against him?"

The man sat back in his chair, folding his hands, "He was arrested for entering our country illegally. He used a false name and a fake passport."

Jake leaned forward and placed an envelope on his desk. "Here are Commander McGarrett's papers from the United States Navy. I believe after you have reviewed this information with the proper authorities, you will come to the right decision of releasing him into my custody," he stood up, "Now I'd like to see Commander McGarrett."

* * *

The officer threw a yellow shirt into Steve's cell, speaking in Korean, "Put this on."

He bent over scooping up the shirt, hoping that he was finally going to be released. From what he could guess he had been there for over 24 hours but wasn't sure if Wo Fat had come and gone yet. He hadn't had anything to eat or drink, and needed both. The officer ordered him to back up to the cell and he re-cuffed his hands before opening the door. Two other officers appeared and they walked down the corridor, surrounding him. He entered a small room and they sat him down in a chair un-cuffing his hands

"What's going on?" he asked in Korean.

Neither of them responded before leaving the room.

Jake came in through another door and smiled when he saw him, "Commander."

Steve stared at him, completely taken by surprise, but couldn't help but feel relieved. He sat up at attention and smiled back, "Admiral."

He had met Jake on the trip to LA with Lexi when she had sold her father's business. To Lexi's complete joy they had hit it off almost immediately. Jake was highly skeptical of her plans to move to Hawaii with someone she barely new. He had even gone so far as to prepare a speech to deliver to Lexi, hoping she might think twice about it, but after meeting Steve, and more than anything else, hearing of the dire situation they had gone through and seeing them together as a couple, he didn't feel the immediate need to interfere.

"At Ease Commander." He took the seat across from him.

Steve let his posture relax, "So I guess she got my message."

"Loud and clear."

His expression became uneasy, "Is she alright?"

"Concerned, but fine." Jake nodded reassuring him, "How are you doing?"

"I'm ok. Can you get me out of here?"

"I'm working on it right now. You're partners from Hawaii, Kelly and Williams are in flight as we speak."

Steve took a deep breath and let it out slow, "Damn, they shouldn't have come here. Who's with Lexi?"

"She's with Kono and someone named Kamekona." Jake said.

Steve felt relieved that Lexi was with those two; he assumed they were in hiding.

"It seems that Williams and Kelly decided that since you were out in the open that backup was needed."

He smiled out of the corner of his mouth, "They're good backup."

"I would have to agree. That last incident you had with this elusive gentleman, they seemed to be able to hold their own."

"Yes Sir." Steve agreed with him. He looked Jake in the eye, "Thank you Sir, for coming all this way."

"After what you did for Lexi in the past, it was my pleasure to come," he looked at Steve with pride, "but for the reason you are here now, it was my duty."

"Then you understand. I had to come."

Jake nodded just once his agreement, "Are they treating you alright in here?" He didn't want to mention that they hadn't entered him in the system yet. It was only by a stroke of luck that Lexi had received that message or they wouldn't have known where he was.

"They have me in solitary, no food no water. I bet I'm not even a registered guest here."

"Listen to me Steve," Jake moved around the table to the seat next to him, whispering "I'm doing what I can to get you out of here, but even with the connections that I have, it might take a couple more days. You came here without military backup, which is making it difficult for me to pull the strings I'd like to. I gave them a letter and documents that I had drawn up an hour before I left. It has some pretty powerful names on it and I'm just hoping that it persuades them to release you into my custody, and be done with it. I mentioned in the documents that you had security clearance with the South Korean Government for the passport. If they are in bed with Wo Fat I can't imagine they will go too deep into investigating the authenticity of the documents."

Steve nodded his understanding. He knew when he came here it was going to be a 50/50 chance, that's exactly how it was playing out. "If you speak to Lexi, tell her everything is fine. Tell her I'm ok and not to worry."

"I'll tell her." Jake said, knowing all too well that it wouldn't make a bit of difference what he told her, she would still be sick with worry. "I'll see what I can do about getting you some food and water."

"Tell Danny and Chin that…" he began when the door opened up and three guards came in, telling them that time was up. They hand cuffed Steve again and pulled him out of the chair. Jake leaned over to him, "Tell them what?"

Steve shook his head. He didn't want to say in front of them. "Tell Lexi I love her."

Jake confronted one of the guards, "He needs food and water! He better have it before I come next time or I'll file a complaint with the UN." He eyed the man angrily, "Understand?"

Kyung stepped in front of him and acknowledged the request, "Yes. I understand his needs."

Jake stared at the man in front him. There was a different, more concerned look in his eyes rather than the harsh, demanding one of the other two. He only looked at Jake for a couple of seconds, but Jake caught it.

As the other two men exited the room with Steve, Kyung turned to him, "He will be looked after, but he's not safe here," he said quietly, and then closed the door behind him.

The statement sent a chill through Jake. The urgency to get Steve out of there had just multiplied.


	16. Chapter 16

Danny walked into Lexi's room through the door that joined their two rooms. "Jake just called. He's on his way up."

"Did you tell him I was here?"

"Yes, and he's not pleased, but he's also not surprised. He just got back from seeing Steve."

Lexi dropped the clothes in her arms, coming around the bed, "Did he get him out? Is he with him?"

"No, he's working on it though. He gave them some documents hoping that would shake things up."

"I want to go see him."

Danny raised his hands, "Let's just wait until Jake gets here and hear what he has to say," he sighed heavily, "besides, I'm not so sure that would be a good idea."

Chin came up behind them, "I agree. Steve may be under enough pressure as it is without having to worry about you being here."

Lexi sat down on the bed, "I just need to see him. I need to know that's he's alright."

"He's fine," Jake announced, walking into the room.

Lexi immediately went to him, hugging him tightly, "Thank you so much for coming."

He held her a couple minutes longer than usual, knowing she was hurting. He finally pulled back to see her face, "He told me that if I spoke to you, to you to tell you that he's doing fine and that he loves you."

She cupped her hands over her mouth, "Do you swear that he's ok, Uncle Jake. You're not just saying that?"

He stroked her hair, as if she was a child, "Yes, darling. I just saw him and he looked good."

"I want to go see him," she said desperately.

Jake smiled, trying to appease her, "Maybe tomorrow." He looked at her sternly but still had the slight grin on his face. He was angry she was there but could never bring himself to show her that, "I'm not so sure it was a good idea for you to come here."

Her worried expression was replaced with a stern one, "Do you really think I would have stayed away?" She look around the room at all three of them, "You think I should hide in some strange house in Hawaii while he is here, locked up in jail for trying to protect me. I'll do whatever it takes to get him out of there. He came here to kill for me. I'll kill for him if I have too." She put her hands on her hips, "I don't want to hear one more time how it wasn't a good idea for me to come," she eyed each one of them, "from any of you, got it!"

They all stared at her, taken back by the commanding way in which her demeanor changed. Danny and Chin both nodded, not sure they wanted to get into a debate with this side of her.

Jake spoke up first, "I'm sorry, Lexi. I know what this means to you. I of all people should know that you are very capable of taking care of yourself." He thought about how Steve had wanted him to sugarcoat his situation for her, but under the circumstances he didn't think that was fair to her. "They are holding him separately from the other prisoners. He looks ok, but they haven't given him any food or water since he's been there. I made the point that it wasn't acceptable." he was reluctant to mention the next part but decided she deserved to know everything. He looked at Danny and Chin, "One of the officers before leaving the room with him, quietly as if he didn't want to bring attention to it, informed me that he would watch over him, but that he wasn't safe there." Jake sighed heavily, 'I don't know what he means by that in detail, but there was something about this guy that told me he was telling the truth."

"I'm not so sure I would trust anyone that has a relationship with Wo Fat," Danny snorted, "for the moment, I have a feeling it's still us against them." He walked over to Jake with his hand extended, "By the way, thanks for coming to help out. I'm Danny Williams and this is Chin Ho Kelly."

All three of them shook hands.

"I've heard a lot about you two from Lexi," Jake replied, "isn't there another one?"

"Kono," Chin answered, "she didn't have a passport for the trip."

"Steve was a little upset, but pleased that you were here."

Danny huffed, "Even locked up he thinks he has control of the situation."

"It's a Seal curse." Jake defended.

Danny rolled his eyes, "I think I'm the one that has the Seal curse."


	17. Chapter 17

Steve slowly sat up on the bed, staring at Wo Fat, standing outside his cell door.

"That was nice of you to come and visit me," he said, walking over to the bars. His eyes bore into him with every ounce of hatred that he felt for this creature, "Come inside, we'll have a nice chat."

"I think you know why I am here," Wo Fat said calmly.

Steve smiled and slowly nodded, "And I think you know why I'm here."

Wo Fat narrowed his eyes, "You want to kill me."

"No," Steve corrected him, "I will kill you."

Wo Fat motioned to the cell, "I don't see how that is possible Commander McGarrett. You are in there, I am out here," He stepped back, making sure he was out of arms reach. "She is also out here with me."

"You'll never go back to Hawaii now."

"I don't have too," he grinned sadistically, "She's come to me."

Steve felt like he had been punched in the gut. That couldn't be true, Danny would never allow her to come here.

"She's not here." He said with venom in his voice.

Wo Fat reached in the lapel of his jacket, never taking his eyes off of Steve, whose expression was becoming more and more concerned, which delighted him. He pulled out a piece of paper, slowly unfolding it. He held it up for Steve to see, "This is the manifest from a flight that landed four hours ago from Hawaii." He moved it closer and Steve stared at the three names highlighted, and the one repeated out loud by Wo Fat, "Lexi Daniels, seat 15C. How convenient."

Steve reached through the bars, trying to grab him, "I'll fucking kill you!" he screamed at him, "Stay away from her!" He grabbed the bars and shook them, trying to do the impossible task of forcing them open so he could reach him, "She can't do anything to you! You want me! Take me and lets just end this now!"

Wo Fat smiled, enjoying every second of Steve's turmoil, "I'll take you both."

Steve stared at him looking for any kind of defense he could find to save Lexi from where he was. He could only play on his sense of humanity, praying that he had some, "She's pregnant," he confessed, shaking his head, "Please, don't hurt her."

Wo Fat casually folded up the piece of paper and tucked it back inside his coat. He looked back up at Steve with no sign of compassion in his black eyes, "Then I will take all three of you." He turned and walked down the hallway toward the exit door.

Steve lunged at the bars, screaming down at him, "Leave her alone! I'll do whatever you want! I'll do anything!" He heard the door slam shut with no response.

The rage that engulfed him was out of control and there was nothing he could do to release it, nothing to hit, and nothing to break. He growled angrily and cursed Wo Fat's name, shaking the cell doors until his hands were close to blistering, until finally they slid down the bars as he went to his knees, "Please don't hurt her," he whimpered. He rested his head against the metal bars, completely helpless, a feeling very unfamiliar to him. The door Wo Fat had exited through opened again and Steve stood up hearing footsteps approaching.

Kyung looked over his shoulder before he entered the holding cell area, making sure he wasn't seen. He made his way down to Steve's cell not sure exactly what he was going to say to him. He was the enemy in Steve's eyes. He could only imagine the nightmarish things Wo Fat had said to this man to send him into such a rage.

Steve looked him up and down, thinking if he could get him close enough he could snap his neck through the bars. Maybe he would have a key to the cell on him.

Kyung was not easily intimated, but the way this man looked at him, he was glad for the moment that there were bars separating them.

"My name is Kyung Chae," he said softly, not wanting anyone to hear him.

Steve slightly turned his head, "What? I can't hear you. Come closer."

Kyung stood his ground, "I mean you no harm Commander McGarrett."

A split second smile curved out of the corner of Steve's mouth, "I wish I could say the same for you."

"I want to help you."

Steve tugged on the bars, "Then let me out."

Kyung motioned for him to be quite, "Please, if they knew I was here…"he looked toward the exit door, "I can't let you out, but here," he reached in his coat and pulled out a bottle of water and two granola bars. He handed them to him.

Steve grabbed his arm and pulled it into the cell. He wrapped his other arm around Kyung's neck. He was just about to squeeze when Kyung choked out the only thing he could think of that would save his life.

"I want to help you get Wo Fat," he groaned at the tight grip Steve had on him, praying he wouldn't break his neck.

Steve hesitated, "Why should I believe you?"

Kyung choked out his reply, "I'm the only one here who can help you."

"Sure, help me escape so the second I walk out they shoot me," he pulled up on his neck.

"No!" Kyung gasped, "Wo Fat…" he choked again, "he murdered my brother." He tried desperately to pull down on Steve's forearm. "Please Commander, I can communicate to Admiral Collins for you."

Those were the words that saved his life. Steve let go of him and grabbed the front of his shirt through the bars, holding him. "What did you say?"

"I can work with Admiral Collins to get you out and you can help me get Wo Fat."

Steve gripped his shirt tighter, pulling him closer against the bars, "If you try and screw me, you're a dead man."

Kyung looked him in the eye, grabbing him through the bars, "I'm on your side Commander! You have no choice but to believe me! Wo Fat is my enemy as much as he is yours! We both want the same thing!"

If he was telling the truth, Steve knew this was his only way to warn Jake and Danny of Wo Fat. "You have to get a message to Collins! Tell him to hide Lexi!" Steve grabbed him again, but only this time it was out of desperation, "Wo Fat knows she's here! He had the flight manifest with her name on it. You have to tell him that!"

"I will tell him." Kyung nodded, "Lexi?" he questioned.

Steve's expression showed the same fear as he was feeling, "She's my wife. He wants her dead. He's looking for her right now."

They both let go of each other and Kyung stepped back, understanding now the anger Steve had after Wo Fat's encounter earlier. He had threatened his wife. "I will help them," he said walking away, "I will make sure she is safe."

"Please…" Steve begged him, "She's pregnant. He'll kill her."

"You can trust me." He turned and ran down the hallway.

Steve stumbled back toward the bed and sat down, laying his head in his hands, silently praying that this man could help him. He couldn't understand why she was here. How could Danny have let her come? What could his reasoning possibly be? The only conclusion he could define was that she either forced his hand or Danny didn't want to let her out of his sight. He knew more than likely it was the first of the two. She could be as stubborn as he was when forced. It was one of the things he most respected and loved about her.

All it took was a simple thought of her and his memory broke open like a cracked dam, flooding his mind with different pictures of her. Images that had made an impression on him at the moment he witnessed them, allowing him to lock them away for a lifetime. They flowed relentlessly. He couldn't shut it off. Part of him was comforted by it and the other part was haunted by the thought that there may not be any future ones. That fear of loosing her once again overcame him. He was unable to control his emotions for her, emotions that were so deeply embedded in him now, he wasn't sure he could ever go back to Hawaii, without her.


	18. Chapter 18

Lexi laid on the bed in the hotel room, trying to rest but knowing all too well that sleep was not going to come until she was forced into it. Jake slowly opened the door to the adjoining rooms and gave her a smile.

"Can I come in?"

She sat up, "Of course."

He sat down on the edge of the bed, facing her as she leaned against the headboard. "Did you get any sleep?"

She shook her head.

"I know you care about him very much, Lexi," he gently touched her hand that was resting on the bed, "and that he cares about you." He shifted nervously, "In the beginning of a relationship feelings can get the upper hand and make us do things that aren't in our nature."

Lexi held up her hand, "Stop."

She smiled at him as he fumbled to give her fatherly advice from a man that had never been married or fathered a child. "I didn't come halfway across the world for him because I have a crush." She took his hand in both of hers, "Uncle Jake, Steve and I are getting married," she took a deep breath before confessing the next piece of news, "I'm pregnant."

Jake's eyes widened with surprise and a hint of concern, "Well, that's news I wasn't expecting," he looked at her and sighed, "I'm going to tell you the same thing your father would have. You don't have to get married because of this news."

Lexi smiled brightly at him. His concern for her happiness was heartfelt. "I love you Uncle Jake and your concern, but we aren't getting married because of the baby. Steve proposed too me before he even knew. We're getting married because we want to be together. I can't explain in words to you how much we love each other without it sounding like a cliché or corny," she laughed, "It's just…meant to be. We both know it. We're not kids, we're not naive to life. It's just one of these stories that you read about but never believe could happen," she shrugged, "It happened to us."

He conceded to her, "I know. I respect him a lot. You know that. In your fathers absence I just felt it was my duty to speak up. I think it's what he would have said." Jake squeezed her hand, "He also would have liked him and would have approved of the marriage. Steve's a lucky man."

"Thank you, but I think I'm the lucky one. Sometimes I just look at him and can't believe my good fortune. It makes me wonder sometimes if maybe Dad isn't pulling some strings for me."

Jake laughed, "I wouldn't doubt it. Your father always said you needed to find a strong, independent man; otherwise you'd grow tired of him. I think Steve will keep you on your toes just enough to keep your relationship energized, and vise versa."

Lexi hugged him tightly. "Thank you for understanding."

Danny knocked on the door, holding a bag, "Chin went out and got some food. Thank god for the golden arches or I would starve here. I wasn't sure what you would want, so we bought you the healthiest food we could. Salad and a chicken sandwich."

Lexi smiled, "Thanks Danny."

"Yea, well after Steve tries to break my neck for bringing you here, at least I can say I fed you healthy in my defense." He handed her the bag.

Lexi looked inside and suddenly felt the hunger pains that had been neglecting her all day. Even this meal looked ravaging to her. She pulled out the salad when they heard a pounding on the adjoining room door.

"Stay here!" Danny ordered her and ran into the next room.

Chin handed him his gun from the nightstand and Jake stood just inside the other room to protect Lexi if something happened.

"Yea?" Danny yelled through the door.

"My name is Kyung, I need to speak with Admiral Collins."

Jake came out of the room and went to the door looking through the peephole. He recognized him as the officer that said he would look after Steve.

Kyung knocked again, "Please, there isn't much time! I have a message from Commander McGarrett!"

Jake unlocked the door and let him inside.

Kyung quickly closed it behind him. He barely gave the three men a second glance, "Is Lexi here?"

She came out of the bedroom, staring at him, anxiously waiting to here what he had to say from Steve, "I'm Lexi."

"I told you to stay put!" Danny scolded her. He pointed his gun at Kyung, "Who are you?"

Jake motioned for Danny to stand down, "It's ok. I think he's a good guy."

"Yes!" Kyung said, "there's no time to explain. Wo Fat knows she is here. He is coming for her. You all have to leave now!"

"Why should we believe you?" Chin said, eyeing him suspiciously, "You could be taking us to him."

Kyung shook his head, "No, please. I promised Commander McGarrett I would make sure she was safe. He knows Wo Fat is coming for you." He got two steps toward Lexi before Danny and Chin both stepped in his path, "Please, he's worried about you and your baby."

Lexi put her hands up to her mouth, looking at Danny and Chin, "How would he know I was pregnant unless Steve told him."

They all looked at each other. Danny and Jake nodded and then confirmed with Chin that maybe they should listen to him.

"Please!" Kyung encouraged them, "We have to hurry!"

"I'll pack." Lexi said, turning to go back into the room.

"No! Kyung exclaimed, "There's no time! We must go now!"

They all grabbed their passports and any ID's and followed him out the door.

"We'll take the service elevator." Kyung said, running down to the end of the hallway. They entered through an employee's only door that led them straight to the elevator.

"Is there a back way out of this joint? Danny asked, getting on the elevator with them.

"Yes," Kyung said, "this will take us through the kitchen. My wife is waiting for us in the alley."

Before the elevator closed they heard a loud commotion. Danny stepped out and slowly opened the door to the hallway and watched five armed men kick the door in to their room. He got back on the elevator and looked at Kyung, as the doors closed, "You weren't a Navy Seal by any chance were you?"

Kyung looked at him puzzled, "No."

"Just checking. I don't think I could work with another one." He stuck his hand out to Kyung, "Detective Danny Williams, nice too meet you."

* * *

The car door to the black sedan that Wo Fat was in, opened. His man took the seat next too him. "There was no one there. It looks like they left in a hurry. TV was on, fresh food on the table. We searched for Passports but there were none. She was there, we saw women's clothes."

Wo Fat's expression remained the same. His lips pursed together in a tight thin line, hiding his anger, knowing somehow McGarrett had got word to them, but how. He was the only one who had spoken to him. He looked away from his man and out the window toward the street. "McGarrett spoke to someone. Find out who."

"He won't tell us."

Wo Fat looked over at him, "Then find a way to make him want to tell you."


	19. Chapter 19

Eun Mi, Kyung's wife stopped the van and turned around in the seat, speaking to her four passengers, "We're here. This was my sister's home. They've moved recently. It's safe here."

Lexi took Jake's hand as they got out of the car, "If we have to hide, what's going to happen to Steve? If they were bold enough to come after us in the hotel, they won't release him to you."

Jake squeezed her hand, knowing all too well she was right. He looked at Kyung, "Can you help us get him out of there?"

Kyung looked from him to Lexi's worried expression; she was begging him with her eyes. He nodded, "Yes, I will try."

"Will they hurt him?" Lexi asked, not sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Come inside," Kyung said, motioning her to the door. "I have to get back before they realize I've been gone."

The small two-bedroom house was vacant except for four folding chairs and three mattresses that had been brought in for them to sleep on. Eun Mi went to the kitchen that was across from the living area and begun to prepare some food. Down a short hallway were a bathroom and the bedrooms.

Once inside Lexi turned to Kyung, "Tell me what he said when you spoke to him? How did he know I was here?"

Kyung stood by the door, "Of course I had to convince him that I was there to help him." He shuttered remembering the tight grip Steve had on his neck and how close he came to dying. "Wo Fat had the flight manifest with your name on it. He showed it to him." He recalled hearing Steve begging Wo Fat not to hurt Lexi, but decided to hold back that information. He didn't think it wasn't necessary for her to hear it. "He asked me to tell Admiral Collins that Wo Fat knew you were here and that he was coming for you."

Lexi felt her knees weakening as she began to piece together the severity of the situation. She put her hand over her heart, trying to ease her panic and sat in one of the chairs.

Danny came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. He questioned Kyung next, "Do they know about you?"

"No." Kyung answered, shaking his head, "but they will know that someone helped him."

"Because we weren't in the room like we were supposed to be?"

"Correct." Kyung agreed, "Wo Fat will be angry about that and will want to know who helped." He looked across the room at his wife, who was watching him, knowing all to well the danger he put himself in to help them.

Lexi shook from fear of asking the next question once again, "Do you think they'll hurt him?" She already knew the answer, she only hoped she was wrong.

Kyung looked around the room at everyone as they waited for his reply. He refused to look at Lexi and spoke to Danny and Chin instead, "Wo Fat will be very angry."

"Oh god," Lexi moaned, "I shouldn't have come."

Kyung kneeled down in front of her, "No, that's not true, because you are here, he is still alive. Wo Fat wants you and he thinks Commander McGarrett knows where you are, otherwise he would have killed him right away."

Lexi looked up at him soberly, "Don't you understand? Steve won't tell him about you because that will lead him to me. He'll die before he tells him anything. Please," her eyes filled with tears, "Please, I'll do anything to get him out of there. Just tell me what I have to do."


	20. Chapter 20

Steve took a deep breath and quickly sized up the four men entering his cell. He figured out quickly the two on the left were going to be his first targets. They both were hesitant to enter ahead of the others, which showed he intimated them, regardless of how much; it gave him his first advantage. The other two were going to be a challenge. He didn't wait for any of them to make the first move. The element of surprise was going to be his second advantage.

He went for the first ones knee, striking with his right foot and at the same time, swinging a left hook straight into the other ones nose, shattering it upon impact. Both men went down, falling into one another. He turned his back to the third man and lifted his elbow level with his face, jerking it backwards aiming for the man's throat. The fourth man was able to strike a blow to Steve's lower back, which only fazed him. He spun around and went low, tackling him around the belly, forcing him out of the cell and against the back wall. He slammed him against the concrete, knocking the wind out of him. The body went limp in his arms and he let him fall to the ground. Just as he turned to evaluate his surroundings a sharp pain triggered in his lower neck, moving down his body, paralyzing him. He knew within seconds he had been hit with a stun gun.

Wo Fat crouched down, watching as Steve slowly regained consciousness on the floor of his cell.

"Who's hiding the girl?" he asked in an irritated tone.

Steve lay on his side and went to move his hands but realized he was cuffed and they had removed his shirt. His eyes found Wo Fat's and chuckled at the ridiculous question, "You're going to have to try harder than that."

Wo Fat stood up never taking his eyes off of him. He nodded once and seconds later two men had him by the forearms, jerking him off the floor. His muscles tightened in preparation to protect his body the best he could. He knew what was coming next.

* * *

Kyung came in through the back of the station, hoping to slip in unnoticed. He entered the main area where his desk was and to his satisfaction the room was mostly empty. The holding cell area where Steve was being kept was reserved for detainees who where uncontrollable. He walked down the corridor and spoke in Korean to the uniformed officer standing by the door. He knew this man as being one of Wo Fat's new recruits.

"I need to speak with the prisoner."

"He is being questioned at the moment," he replied, stepping in front of the door.

Kyung narrowed his eyes at the man in a threatening manner, "I know, Wo Fat has sent for me to help with the interrogation." He reached for the door handle, "Step aside!"

The officer moved away, letting him enter. Kyung knew as soon as he entered the cellblock that they were beating him. His thoughts instantly went to Lexi and her desperate plea. He tried the best he could to keep a straight expression as he approached them, but when he came into view of the cell, he was shocked at what he saw. Steve was cuffed and being held by two men while another one hit him repeatedly in the face and torso. He had no way to protect himself.

He came and stood next to Wo Fat who was watching the disturbing commotion in the cell, with no sign of telling them to stop. He was enjoying the show. The look on his face told him that.

Kyung stood firm trying not to wince with every blow that was repeated over and over again. He wondered how McGarrett could still be conscious, more than that he was shocked that he barely made a sound when being struck. He accepted every blow without crying out like other men had, and stared at his nemesis as if silently telling them; they were wasting their time. Kyung knew right then that Lexi was right, McGarrett would die before he would give up his name to these men. He leaned over to Wo Fat,

"Maybe we should move him to a different location. Someplace that could be more intimidating."

WoFat spoke but his eyes never left the cell, "He can not be intimidated. He will never talk."

Kyung looked at him puzzled, "Are you going to let them beat him to death in a police station?"

"I will try to wear him down. I have seen men like this before they all break eventually. The spirit can only take so much."

Kyung was about to suggest another approach but was afraid to bring attention to the situation. If Wo Fat suspected him as the name of the person that McGarrett was being beaten for, then all would be lost. He wasn't sure he could endure the mental or physical torture that was being displayed to him now. He was afraid he would surrender. All he could do was hope that McGarrett could hold on until he could get him out.

He turned to Wo Fat, "I'm going to go a speak to the hotel Manager and see if anyone saw the woman leave."

Wo Fat turned to him slightly and nodded his approval. He looked back in the cell as one man stepped back and another continued the brutal interrogation.

Kyung walked briskly back toward the exit door, feeling the sweat beginning to bead on his forehead. The sickening display was almost more than he could take. He kept picturing Lexi, understanding how much McGarrett must love his wife and unborn child to go through that, with no end in sight. He thought of his own wife and hoped that he could stand up to the same bravery that he just witnessed.

He exited through the door shoving the officer to the side. He had had enough of Wo Fat and it was time for him to meet his end. First he had to make a plan to get McGarrett out of here before it was too late.


	21. Chapter 21

He tried to take shallow calculated breaths, but every fourth one his body would demand more oxygen, filling his lungs to capacity. It felt like needles stabbing in his chest. He wasn't sure how long he had been unconscious; calculating by the wet blood still dripping off his face, he knew it couldn't have been for very long. The last thing he remembered was being hit in the face, somewhere between fifteen or so minutes into it. They were on their second man by then. The first one had worn out and he felt a little triumphant from that. The only thing at the moment he was grateful for, was knowing that Lexi had managed to escape Wo Fat once again. Despite the pain he felt, he managed a wry smile. The cold cement floor gave some relief to his left eye that lay against it. He was flat on his stomach, hands still cuffed unable to move from the unending pain coming from his body. Rolling over would be pointless, so would be trying to open his eyes, they were already beginning to swell shut. In spite of the beating he was relieved. Lexi was safe somewhere. The man Kyung, had come through.

"Get him up," Wo Fat demanded.

Steve felt his body being jolted from the comfortable position he had found. He tried to hold back any kind of painful outcry just to piss him off more. He knew he had at least two broken ribs. He tried once again to harden his muscles to protect from the blows, but he was just too physically exhausted.

"Let's chat again," Wo Fat said, stepping into view, "Who is hiding her?"

Steve raised his head and was pleasantly pleased that he was still able to open his eyes so he could see the agitated state Wo Fat was in. They held him by his biceps, forcing his shoulders back which made the pain in his chest even that more apparent. He felt lightheaded from a lack of oxygen and took in a deep breath, despite the fact that the pain from that action moved him even closer to blacking out.

Wo Fat was unaffected by his appearance, "Tell me now and I will give you something for the pain. You can sleep."

Steve let his head fall forward, amused by the option he was offering him. Sleep, in exchange for Lexi's life. The statement was so ridiculous too him that he let out a chuckle. The one thing that Wo Fat didn't know was that he would die in that cell before he would tell him anything. "_Let the games begin,"_he thought.

"Sleep," he murmured, "I want…sleep."

Wo Fat's eyes brightened, "Yes, you can have sleep. Tell me who took her?"

Steve mumbled incoherently and Wo Fat moved his face even closer to his bent head.

He moved his lips as if he was trying to speak. When he felt Wo Fat's breath on his face he revealed it, "Lexi," he whispered between breaths, speaking in Hawaiian, "'Oia ko'u Ohana. Au make no ia." Steve looked up, meeting his eyes, "You're so fucking predicable." In a flash of a second, Steve threw his head forward, smashing his forehead against the bridge of Wo Fat's nose.

The last thing he saw was Wo Fat covering his face and blood pouring from beneath his hands.


	22. Chapter 22

Lexi stood next to Chin as he put on the Korean Police officer uniform and buttoned it down. Her hands were clasped tightly together, mindlessly rubbing her thumbs back and forth over each other. She still felt in shock over the disturbing news Kyung had returned with. She silently prayed that Steve was all right, willing him to hang on for a just a while longer, help was coming. She wanted more than anything to go with them, but knew it was out of the question.

Danny pinned the badge on Chin's shirt that Kyung had given him, "Do you remember the words?" Danny asked him.

Chin replied in almost perfect Korean dialect.

He patted his arm, "Good! You'll do great." He wished he could go with them but Kyung's plan was the only chance they had to get him out of there, and Chin fit the description. He felt numb to the fact that Kyung couldn't even tell him if Steve was still alive. He knew just as well as Lexi that he would never give anything up to Wo Fat, not only to save Lexi from him, but he was just stubborn enough to let himself die before giving in to that son-of-a-bitch. He admired him for that, but also hated him for it. He didn't want to loose his best friend that had become like a brother too him.

Kyung kissed his wife and held her just a couple seconds longer than usual. "I love you," he said, "Hurry back. Just get what is needed, don't bring attention to yourself."

She nodded and held his face in her hands, "The same too you my love." She walked out the door.

Kyung turned to Danny who was looking at him, "She's going to the hospital now to get medicine and supplies for when we bring him here." They knew taking Steve to the hospital was out of the question. Wo Fat would have that covered.

Danny nodded his appreciation, admiring the man in front of him who was risking everything to help them. He knew if the moment came, that he would protect Kyung the same as if it was Steve, Chin or Kono.

"How do I look?" Chin asked, standing in front of Kyung.

He smiled and nodded just once, "It fits as if it were made for you," He approached him, "try to avoid eye contact, that way hopefully no one will speak too you."

"Ok," Chin agreed.

Danny handed him his gun. "Good luck." He slapped him on the arm, "I never thought I'd say this, but, bring me back a Seal."

"I wish I had that on video for Steve," Chin smiled. He felt Lexi's hand on his back and turned to her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Thank you. Please be careful." She pulled away with tears in her eyes, trying to smile, "I'll take a Seal too, preferably in cargo pants, if you can swing it."

Chin touched her gently on the shoulder; "We'll bring him home."

Lexi smiled over at Kyung, "Thank you."

He nodded just once to her, remembering the beating and hoping he could do what Chin had promised. "We should go."

Jake watched them leave as he closed the door to the bedroom. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number. It only rang twice before it was answered.

"General Williams office," the woman answered.

"I'd like to speak to the General please. Tell him Pouch is on the line."

"I'm sorry," she replied, "Pouch?"

"Just relay the message please."

"Yes Sir, let me see if he is available."

Within a matter of seconds the familiar voice came on the line. "Jake!" he said with surprise and pleasure in his voice, "How the hell are you?"

"I'm still kicking, Sean, so it's a good day."

Sean laughed, "I hope you're calling to make plans for the Oregon Salmon run? I could use a fishing trip."

"Actually, Sean, I was wondering how that left kidney of yours is feeling?"

There was silence on the phone. Sean knew what he was referring too. He and Jake had been Navy Seals during the end of the Vietnam war, on a mission together just outside of Laos. Sean had been clearing a room when three soldiers overtook him. He had killed two, but not before the third had stabbed him in the lower back. The enemy was about to stab him through the heart when Jake came up behind, and slit his throat. He carried Sean out to the waiting helicopter killing two more on the way. There was never a thank you needed, it was Jake's duty to save him. They had been close friends ever since, and Sean knew that if Jake was using that incident to call in a favor after 37 years, that it must be one hell of a favor.

"Well," Sean said, smiling into the phone, "I'm still kicking, so it's a good day. This isn't going to dishonorably discharge me after 40 years is it?"

Jake laughed, "No, but if you can help me out here, we'll make it an Alaskan fishing trip, on me."

"Sounds reasonable."

"I need you to use your connections in South Korea to locate a man for me. The name is Wo Fat. He's well known in Korea, and elusive."

"That could take some doing," Sean replied, twitching his face uneasily.

"I need this, Sean, and I need it ASAP."

There was silence again on the phone. Sean rubbed his hand over his mouth, massaging his chin, contemplating the effects of this request. He finally caved, "Can I reach you at this number?"

"Yes." Jake replied, knowing he could count on him.

"I'll get back to you in less than 24 hours."


	23. Chapter 23

Steve's battered body lay still on the cold floor of the cell. Traces of blood splattered the wall. His temperature soared while his heartbeat slowed as his body began working on repairing the damage, abandoning what wasn't needed to seize every last bit of energy it could to keep the vital organs from shutting down. He was in prime physical shape, but even this was more than he could take.

His unconscious mind fell into a state of complete sedation, drifting further and further away to a familiar place where he felt no pain and no fear, only the gentle swaying of the ocean that slowly rocked back and forth. He laid his head on the surfboard, staring out at the vast open space as the sun warmed him. The cool water against his face and hands was refreshing. His body felt weightless and his mind was at peace. He was safe there, away from everything.

In the distance he could see someone approaching but felt no anxiety over it, only anticipation as she came closer and closer. Her long dark hair cascaded over her shoulders, just as he liked it. Her beautiful smile radiating as she paddled to him. He sat up on the board and reached out taking her hand, pulling her closer. He felt her arms around his waist while he buried his hands in her hair, gazing into her smiling green eyes, before kissing her. The joy he felt from having her there with him was overwhelming, giving him renewed strength and energy that his damaged body fed on hungrily. Mind and body working together to bring him back to life.

* * *

Chin followed Kyung in through the side door of the police station. It was close to one in the morning and the normal activity was scarce. He kept his head slightly down, looking over the rim of his hat, studying his surroundings. They stood in a corridor that branched off in two directions, one went toward a closed door and the other opened up into what Chin assumed was the main office area. He wasn't familiar with South Korean laws, but knew in the States, impersonating a police officer was a hefty crime. He hoped they could get in and out swiftly.

Kyung looked over his shoulder at Chin and nodded to the door, "He is in there, but I'm sure we will need the stretcher to carry him out."

Chin looked at him concerned, realizing the beating must have been more severe than they had been told, otherwise why would he assume he would need a stretcher before he even saw his condition. He nodded and followed Kyung to the main office area. There were only two men on duty, Kyung had informed him earlier that the night shift worked mainly in another area of the building.

Kyung spoke Korean to the two men who acknowledged him with little concern. He had seniority over them and they had no reason to question his being there or his actions. He went to a cabinet and searched through it until he found what he was looking for. He then led Chin back to the door and handed him two keys, one to the cell door and the other to Steve's handcuffs.

"He is in the third cell. I'm going to get what we need to take him out. I will be back quickly." He opened the door, allowing Chin inside and then closed it behind him.

Chin took a step forward and then shook his head at the foul smell that hovered over the room. It smelled of damp mold mixed with sweat. He was shocked that anyone would ever be detained here. The first cell consisted of a rusted toilet and an old dirty mattress lying on the floor that looked like it hadn't been cleaned, ever. He slowly made his way down to the third cell, becoming more and more disturbed with every step. He wasn't sure he was prepared for what was going to be in there.

He stood in front of Steve's cell and saw a man laying on the floor, wearing only black pants, face down, hands cuffed behind his back. It took a second before he had to convince himself that it was Steve. The only recognizable sight he saw was the tattoos on his arms. His bruised body was wet from beads of sweat oozing from his pours. His face was cut and his nose was bleeding, leaving a small pool of blood beneath his head. He couldn't see his eyes from the swelling that was turning black and blue right before Chin's eyes.

Chin pulled out the keys Kyung had given him and with unsteady hands began to unlock the cell door. He pushed it open and ran to him, kneeling down. He sat still for a moment in shock, as he got a closer look at his friend.

Kyung came inside the cell, handing Chin a towel and setting down the stretcher and blanket.

Steve felt his hands being released from the cuffs. He flinched, not from pain but from the anticipation of being hauled off the floor again and another beating to follow. Instead of the beating, he felt someone gently touch him on the head.

Chin leaned down close to his face, "It's Chin, Steve." He carefully lifted his head, putting a towel down between the floor and his damaged face, cursing the fuckers who had done this too him, wanting to seek out and shoot every last one them, dead.

"Le..x," he mumbled, incoherently, but Chin knew what he was asking for.

"Yea Steve," he replied while he and Kyung carefully slid a blanket under him, "I'll take you to her, just be still."

They lifted the blanket together and slid him onto the stretcher.

Kyung took the head and Chin took the foot. They began to carry him down to the exit when the door opened.

Kyung turned and recognized the officer as the one who had been guarding the door earlier, Wo Fat's newest man. He turned to Chin with wide eyes, telling him that this was not good. He mouthed the words, 'Wo Fat's man' too him.

Chin motioned for Kyung to set the stretcher down as the officer approached them, speaking angrily in Korean. Kyung turned around and fired back, in the same tone. Chin didn't care what they were saying; all he saw was that this person was going to pose a threat to Steve. He came around the stretcher not taking his eyes off of him, even as he directed his angry threats at him now. Chin didn't feel the slightest bit of intimidation that this man was trying to instill; all he felt was rage. He approached him, knowing the exact calculated moves he would use to take him out.

Kyung watched Chin's sudden reaction as if he had become a robot, programmed for destruction.

The man's head flew back from the quick right jab that connected between his nose and mouth. Chin then had him around the neck with one hand before the man could even comprehend the sudden advance. He slammed his head against the cell bars and then with his free hand he buried it deeply into his gut, twice. He pulled up on the tight grip around his neck, bringing him erect, and then slammed his knee into his groin. The man went limp and fell to the floor. Chin reached down and grabbed his shirt collar and drug him like he was a rag doll to Steve's vacant cell. He dropped him on the floor. The man groaned and Chin pulled up on his shirt with both hands, only inches from his face. "You tell Wo Fat he's a dead man!" He let go with one hand and punched him, "That's from Kono." He hit him again, harder, "That's from Danny." He stood up and kicked him in the gut, "That's from Steve." He turned to walk out, "I'm Chin. You remember those names," he said over his shoulder, closing the cell door behind him.


	24. Chapter 24

The alley that led to the house was pitch black except for the lights from Kyung's van. No one bothered to look out their windows at the late night activity, because no one cared. Steve moaned softly as the car jolted from the potholes. Chin put a hand on his shoulder, calming him. Kyung was trying to drive cautiously but the roads in this part of Busan were a waste of money to repair. Few people here could afford cars, so there was no need for road upkeep. He stopped in front of the house with the old rusty gate. Danny and Jake appeared and opened it, allowing Kyung to pull inside.

Lexi stood at the doorway and watched as they slid Steve out from the backseat and onto a wood board. She put a hand over her heart, letting the fear she had been harboring melt away at the first sight of him. Chin and Danny carried him inside. She followed behind them, not able to get a look at him, but he was here, and safe. They laid him down on the mattress and carefully slid the board out from under him.

Lexi kneeled down next to him but wasn't prepared for what she saw. She gasped at the sight of him, bringing her hands up to her mouth to muffle the scream. He was almost unrecognizable. "Oh Steve!" she whimpered, "Oh my god!"

She gently cupped his swollen face, but swallowed the tears that were forming. She knew she had no time right now to cry over him. Instead, she spoke too him as if he could hear her, as she carefully cleaned the blood off his face, "It's going to be ok. You're ok." She leaned down and kissed one of the cuts on his lip. She gently touched a gash above his hairline, at the slightest touch it began to bleed again. She reached behind her with trembling hands and sorted through the medical supplies, locating some gauze.

Eun Mi came in and kneeled down on the other side of him, hanging an IV bag on a hook on the wall above his head.

The others stood over the mattress and watched as Lexi talked to him, constantly reassuring him as she cleaned his wounds; even though he was unconscious to what she was saying. She pulled the blanket open, exposing his badly bruised chest.

Eun Mi took his left arm and stretched it out, looking for a vein. He didn't flinch when she stuck the needle in and taped the tube to his arm.

Lexi reached up and opened the valve on the IV bag, "This much?" she asked.

Eun Mi nodded her approval.

"What's in there?" Danny asked.

"Fluids for dehydration, antibiotics and some pain medicine." She scooted on her knees closer to him, using a stethoscope to listen to his breathing. She took her hands and began to examine his chest.

Eun Mi looked up at Chin, "Did he have a hard time breathing?"

Chin shook his head, "No, he moaned some here and there, but never gasped or coughed or anything extreme."

"Good," she smiled at that piece of information, "I was afraid he might have punctured a lung." She pushed on an area of his chest and he woke up with a jolt, grasping from the pain. His eyes were swollen shut and he had no idea where he was. He reached down for Eun Mi's hand and found Lexi's instead, squeezing it tightly, trying to deflect another beating. He came up with his other hand attached to the IV and got a hold of Lexi's shoulder, moving to her throat. Chin grabbed his arm, trying to pull him off, but his hold was relentless even in his condition.

Lexi took her hands and grabbed his wrist that was clenching her throat. "Steve!" she cried out, gasping for air, "It's Lexi! It's ok. It's Lexi! It's Lexi!" she repeated over and over until he recognized her voice, and all at once he let the grip relax, trying to open his eyes. His hand went to her hair, trying to grasp a handful of it, to see if it was really her. She reached around her neck, pulling it over her shoulder, guiding his hand to it. "It's me. I'm here."

"Lex?" he mumbled, not knowing he had been moved from the cell, "Go away!" He pulled on her hair, gasping for air as panic set in at the idea of her being caught by Wo Fat, "He's coming back!"

"We're in a safe place. Chin brought you too me. Wo Fat won't find us. It's ok," She held onto his arm, stroking it as the tight fist in her hair slowly relaxed. She leaned down close too him, "Just rest. I'll take care of you. Just be still and sleep." She gently stroked her hand over his head, soothing him.

His breathing slowed as she continued to talk to him. Her voice became softer and softer as she went on, willing him back into a peaceful state, until finally he surrendered.

She looked up at Eun Mi, speaking through gritted teeth, "Don't touch him again!"

"I have to check for broken ribs," she declared.

Lexi leaned her body over Steve's, bracing her arms on either side of him, protecting him from her, looking her straight in the eye, "Then do it after the pain medicine has kicked in!" she said angrily, "don't touch him again before then!"

Eun Mi sat back on her legs, understanding Lexi's anger. "Ok, I'll wait," she said softly.

Lexi stared at her, furious that she woke him and caused him that much pain. She looked over as Jake squatted down next to Eun Mi. He reached out and touched Lexi on the shoulder. "It wasn't her fault Lexi. She's just trying to help."

Eun Mi's expression held only compassion for her.

Lexi looked down at Steve and all at once broke down. Her whole body shook as she reached out to touch him and then pulled away. "I don't want to see him in pain!" she moaned, wanting so much to hug him, but knew she couldn't even touch him for fear of waking him again. Tears poured from her eyes and rolled off his bruised chest. "I don't want him to hurt," she sobbed.

Danny came around and kneeled beside her, gently putting his hand on her, "Lexi, listen to me," he stroked her back, calming her, "Steve is resilient. You know that as much as I do. He'll be ok. Too him, this is just a minor set back."

Lexi sat back and looked at him, her face streaked with tears. She gulped for air, trying to control herself, "It hurts to see him like this, Danny."

He put his arm around her and pulled her head down on his shoulder, "I know, but he'll be ok," he rubbed her arm soothingly, "He'll be up barking orders in no time." He pulled back and looked at her, "It's really late and it's been a long day, Lexi. You should really lie down and get some rest. We'll watch him."

She nodded, looking every bit as tired as he had said. She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand and took a deep breath, feeling calmer, "I am tired. I think I'll lay down for just a little while."

Danny stood up to help her off the mattress when instead she laid down next to Steve and wrapped her hands around his arm, laying as close as she could to him, closing her eyes.

Danny looked over at Chin and Jake and they both just shrugged, neither of them really that surprised by her actions.

Eun Mi stood up and laid a blanket over her. She continued to nurse Steve's wounds, careful not to disturb him. When she was satisfied, she laid an ice filled towel soaked in medicine over his eyes and stood up, letting them be.

Jake pulled a chair out from the wall and set it over by the doors that led out to a small courtyard. "I'll stay in here for a while and keep an eye on them."


	25. Chapter 25

Wo Fat entered the holding cell area and was instantly aware that something was off. He stopped abruptly for a moment, realizing that his man was not at the door. He continued down to the cell where he had left McGarrett. His eyes widened at the sight of the wrong man lying on the floor. He leapt forward and grabbed the cell bars, squeezing them tightly, turning his knuckles white.

His two men standing behind him exchanged uneasy glances. There was going to be hell too pay for this deception.

Wo Fat carefully regained his composure and stepped back. He almost thought it amusing at the idea that he had escaped him again. This cat and mouse game was going to end. He had come there to try one more time to get the answers he wanted, and if not, he was going to kill him, once and for all.

He looked at his man on the floor and motioned for the other two to unlock the doors. He hoped he was still alive for the moment so he could tell them who had done this too him.

Wo Fat stepped inside and rolled the man over, unaffected by the bloody face. He shook him several times, until finally the man slowly opened his eyes.

"Who took McGarrett?" he asked angrily in Korean, "tell me!" he shook him again.

The man winced from the pain that vibrated through his head; the violent shaking was not helping. He quickly revealed the name in hopes that the interrogation would end. "Kyung Chae." he gasped.

Wo Fat stood up and looked at his two men, "Find him."

He hid his shock that it could be Kyung. They had worked together for more than a year but it bothered him more that he had not seen it coming. This man Kyung had fooled him and Wo Fat didn't like playing the fool. Kyung would pay the ultimate price for this; he would make his wife pay as well.

McGarrett's team was here in Korea. Kyung had joined forces with them, he was sure of it. He knew after the last beating that McGarrett would be in no condition to travel for several days. He had three, maybe four days to try and find their location or their itinerary out of the country.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. McGarrett and the woman had been his target, but now he felt it necessary to eliminate his team as well.


	26. Chapter 26

Danny squatted down next to the mattress and gently woke Lexi.

She sat up quickly, shaking off the sleep, looking down at Steve. The ice pack over his eyes had recently been replaced. She glanced over at Danny, "What time is it?"

"A little after four," he said quietly.

She looked at the window, seeing daylight, not sure which four o'clock it was. She glanced back down at Steve.

"He hasn't woken up yet," Danny answered, before she could ask, "Eun Mi has been taking care of him. She has him pretty sedated. I'm not sure what's she's using on that rag over his eyes, but she soaks it in this brown liquid and then adds the ice. It's really helping."

"I shouldn't have scolded her," she said, gliding a hand through her hair, "I need to apologize."

"I think she understood," he handed her a bowl," Here, I want you to eat something. Eun Mi made it. It looks kind of odd, but it's really good."

Lexi took the bowl, inspecting the ingredients, "What's in here?"

"Rice, noodles, fish and some kind of vegetable I've never heard of," he nudged her, "Eat it."

She looked back down at Steve, touching his face with the back of her hand, "I really don't have an appetite."

Danny sat down on the edge of the mattress, "I'm not leaving until you finish it."

"You and your obsession with my diet," Lexi groaned, taking a bite of the food, chewing while she glared at him.

"See how easy that is, Miss Stubborn."

She looked down into the bowl, "This is better than your mac and cheese."

"Hey," Danny defended, "you had non fat milk," he made a face, "You can't make good mac and cheese with non fat milk."

She rolled her eyes, taking another bite, "You're doing this because it's your duty, isn't it?"

Danny shrugged.

She touched Steve's hand that was next to her, "He asked you to watch out for me?"

"He didn't have to ask. It's an unspoken rule between partners."

"Partners?" Lexi questioned, "I think the loyalty between the four of you goes way beyond partners."

Danny shrugged again, "Yea, he grows on ya. Did he ever tell you that I used to hate him? I even punched him in the mouth once."

Lexi looked up at him surprised, and amused, "Really?"

Danny laughed to himself, remembering their first couple of months together as partners, "If I said black, he said white. I liked to talk to suspects, he liked to physically talk too them." He glanced over at her, "He used to be very hard headed and military."

"And you set him straight," she stated, taking another bite of the meal.

"No," he corrected, acknowledging her, "you came along."

"Me?" she asked, shocked by his statement.

He looked at her with the same shocked expression, "You really have no idea the impact you have on him, do you?"

"I know that he loves me. I love him too."

Danny let his head drop, chuckling.

Lexi gently nudged him, "What?"

"You completely turned his world upside down in the last three months," he laughed again, "it's been kind of fun to watch. He is completely out of his element with you, everything that he thought was important in life, has moved to the backseat, and you're riding shotgun."

Lexi felt herself blush. She knew how Steve felt about her, but hearing it from Danny made her feel even more special.

She laid her head on his shoulder, "We're so lucky to have you, and Chin, and Kono."

She felt his arm go around her; "Actually, I'm in it for the guacamole."

"Anytime you want," Lexi sighed, "I'll even deliver." She felt his arm tighten around her.

"Eat," he demanded, "That little Seal inside you needs too grow."

She rolled her eyes, "What if it's a girl?"

"Then it'll be GI Jane instead of GI Joe."

"Did he talked to you about the baby?" she asked curiously, but not necessarily wanting to infringe on their friendship.

"Yes," Danny said, "he's happy." He felt that was all he needed to tell her. The conversation between he and Steve at the airport was between friends, he felt that if she needed to know more then she would have to get that from him.

"I'm happy too," she said, completely satisfied with his answer.


	27. Chapter 27

Steve slowly opened his eyes. He reached up, pulling the towel off of his face, feeling a little disoriented. He could feel Lexi next to him and for a second it felt like he was home in bed, but then the pain and stiffness hit him, and he remembered where he was. He moved his head to get a look at her and smiled at the heavenly sight, breaking open a cut on his lip. He lay still for a moment, just relieved that she was here and safe.

He grinned again, knowing he had beat out those fuckers who had done this too him. He won. The IV bag above his head swayed when he lifted his arm to touch her. He let it go limp again and turned his head whispering to her, "Lexi. Lexi."

She sat up like she had been in a light sleep, just waiting for him to wake up. "Steve?" she saw him looking at her and she smiled, leaning down and kissing him softly. "Are you in any pain?"

"No, not really," he said, his voice hoarse. He took a deep breath and winced.

"Yes you are. I'll get some more medicine."

Steve reached his hand up; grabbing her arm, "Wait. I'm ok. It's not bad, honey. Don't go."

She settled back down and braced an arm on either side of him so he could look up at her in a more comfortable position. He had two black eyes but the swelling in both of them had gone down dramatically over the last 24 hours.

Lexi held a glass of water and positioned the straw into his mouth. "Take a drink."

He took almost half the glass before being satisfied, not taking his eyes off of her once. She set it back down on the floor.

She smiled and stroked his forearm as he reached up and touched her face, "I want you take care of yourself and not worry about me."

Lexi huffed, "That's like me telling you to take care of yourself and not worry about me."

Steve laughed and then groaned from the pain in his chest. "Don't make me laugh."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," She squeezed his arm, "are you ok?"

He stared at her and let his hand drift down her body until it rested on her lower belly, "I thought about you a lot while I've been gone. I thought about becoming a father and what it meant."

"Are you scared?" Lexi asked him, curious as to how he really felt, now that he had time to come too terms with it.

He shook his head, "No. I'm ready. I wasn't sure I ever would be," he coughed, wincing again from the pain in his chest, but needed to get out what he had wanted to say to her, "I was always afraid I wouldn't have the patients for it, but with you, I see differently, I feel differently. You've made me a better person just over the last couple of months."

"Steve…" she said, shaking her head, "don't say that." She smiled recalling she and Danny's conversation.

"It's true. It is," he caressed her arm, taking in slow calculated breathes, "I love you so much, Lexi. I was afraid that I would never be able to tell you just how much." His heart pounded from just being this close to her, "I'll be good to you. I can't promise I'll be the perfect husband or father, but I do promise that you will never, ever, feel unloved."

She felt at that second that her heart might leap out of her chest. She leaned down close to him, "Don't think for a second that you had to tell me that, because I feel it every second of every day."

He looked at her for long moment. "I want you to go home, Lexi."

"No," she said flatly, "not unless you come with me."

"This is such an important time for you right now."

"It's important for both of us," she pointed out to him, "and I can't enjoy it without you."

"Please, Lexi, just listen to me…"

"No!" she said angrily, "You listen to me for once! I've trusted everything you have ever told me or done on my behalf because up until now, it has always been the right decision," she leaned back away from him, "but now I'm stepping in. This isn't right! You think you have to chase this man to save me from him, but at what cost Steve?" she motioned to his body, wincing, "Look at you. What if he flees to another country? Are you going to spend the next month, year or whatever it takes to find him? In the meantime, you're missing out on our life that we should have together. The last week without you has been unbearable," she glared at him, hoping to get her point across, "I won't go back without you, I won't!" Her body shook from fatigue, fear and from just being plain frustrated with him.

He could see in her eyes that this was not going to be an easy battle to argue or win, "Do you think I like being away from you, especially now? You're all I think about." he felt himself becoming emotional from just the thought of it, "If I ever lost you…Lexi...I don't know what I'd do." He swallowed hard, not wanting to cry in front of her, but the medicine and the subject at hand were getting the better of him, "I don't think I can live without you."

She leaned back down to him, "And we can't live with him dictating our lives. I'm not scared," she smoothed his hair back, brushing a small tear that slid out the corner of his eye, "Let's go home. Let's get married. Let's have a baby and just be together. I think we've earned it."

He wanted nothing more than to please her, but knew if he didn't peruse Wo Fat, this ordeal would never end, and if something happened to her and the baby, it would be a whole new nightmare that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Jake stood just outside in the warm night air of the room where Steve and Lexi were. He had gone out to smoke a cigar just before Steve had woken up and couldn't help but over hear their whole conversation. He pulled the piece of paper out of his pocket that held the whereabouts of Wo Fat's current location. The call had come in a couple of hours earlier and he was just waiting for Steve to wake up so he could relay this vital piece of information to him. It would give him a starting point after his recovery, which could secure he and Lexi's safety forever. But now, as he listened to them talk, he wondered if giving him this would also ruin what they had together. He knew Lexi. He knew her better than Steve did, and could tell by the tone of her voice that she was serious. It was something Steve would come to figure out on his own in the future, but for now, he was blind to it. If he gave this paper to him, and he set off on this manhunt, he wasn't so sure that it wouldn't damage their relationship forever.

He dropped his cigar in the dirt and stepped on it with his boot, slipping the paper back into his pocket. He thought about Lexi's father and what he would do if he were in this position. After carefully weighing all the options, he knew there was really only one thing to do, and he was going to need help.


	28. Chapter 28

Danny came into Steve's room and positioned a chair next to the mattress on the floor. He sat down, shaking his head, "You look terrible."

"Thanks," he replied, making a face, "I got beat up, what's your excuse?"

Danny smiled, nodding his approval, "That was funny. So what's next? You going to sing and dance?"

"I might do a tap dance on your head for letting Lexi come here." He used his hands as leverage, hoping to find the strength to sit up.

Danny leaned forward grabbing him around the shoulders helping him, "Let Lexi come," he mocked sarcastically, "Sure! Just like I let you come here." He tucked two pillows behind Steve's head, "I have no more control over her than I do with you."

"I know," Steve sighed, "sorry." He laid back into the pillows, grinning over at Chin as he entered the room, "There's my knight in shinning armor."

Chin laughed as he squatted down next to the mattress, "How do you feel?"

"Better than I did laying on that cell floor," he held up his fist to Chin, "Thanks buddy for doing what you did."

Chin tapped his fist against Steve's; "I had to, Danny's next in line at Five O. I was afraid he'd change the dress code to ties."

Steve grabbed his ribcage, trying to muffle his laugh, to no avail.

Danny sat back in the chair, adjusting a make believe tie, "You're damn right, and monkey suits for casual Friday."

"Well just don't change anything if I don't get back right away," Steve said.

The mood in the room shifted. Danny and Chin both looked soberly at each other.

"So you're going to continue this one-man hunt for Wo Fat?" Danny asked.

Steve looked at him with a warning in his eyes not to argue with him, "I'm going to finish the job. I just need a couple more days to repair."

"What about the job you have at home?" Danny fired back, "Huh? What about Lexi and your kid?"

"What do you…" Steve yelled and then grabbed his ribs, coughing. He gritted his teeth angrily at Danny, "What do you think I'm doing this for? Its so I can have Lexi and I can have a family!"

"Have you seen a mirror? You're not exactly the poster child for Interpol."

"I'm not going to have a debate with you about this. Jesus Danny, when are you going to realize that this is the only way? I'm not going to let this guy threaten Lexi ever again."

"So you get yourself patched up, grab your gun, and off you go. To where this time, and for how long?"

Steve thought of his conversation with Lexi and how she had begged him too come home. He wanted that more than anything, but also knew he couldn't live with himself if something ever happened to her. He was caught between the risk of loosing the relationship and the frightening reality of loosing her at the hands of Wo Fat. He decided he had a much better chance of getting her back, if she was still alive. He felt he had no choice but to continue the hunt.

"I'll come home when he's dead."

Danny stood up pushing the chair back, "Ok, I tried," he motioned for Eun Mi, who was standing at the door, "You are the most stubborn son of a bitch I've ever met!" he said, completely fed up.

Chin leaned over, holding Steve's left arm to the mattress, "Sorry buddy."

Danny kneeled down taking his right arm, pinning it to the bed, "No more your way, now it's our way!"

Jake and Kyung came in and kneeled at the foot of the mattress, just incase they needed to hold his legs.

Steve halfheartedly laughed at the commotion, completely confused, "What are you doing?"

"We're going after Wo Fat. You're going to lay here and take a nap."

Danny moved to the side, letting Eun Mi kneel beside him.

"What?!" Steve yelled, trying to pull his arms free, "Let me go!" he growled, struggling with them, "This isn't your fight!"

Lexi leaned over Chin, "Hold still! You're going to hurt yourself," she scolded him.

Steve looked at her like she was pointing a gun at him, "Lexi?!" He felt something wet against his arm and watched with wide eyes as Eun Mi rubbed alcohol over his skin and then stuck the needle in his arm. His eyes shot back up to Lexi, "How can you let them do this too me?"

"Don't be so dramatic, Steve. I told you I wasn't going home without you. None of us are, and we want to go home, so, you leave us no choice."

"Danny! Goddamn you!" he spat, "I'm going to fucking kill you." He tried to no avail to pull his arms free.

Chin looked at Danny, amused, mocking his statement, "He's going to fucking kill you." He looked down at Steve, "What about me? Aren't you going to kill me too?" he smiled, "I'm the one that's done all the leg work on this trip, and I get no attention."

Danny huffed, "What are you talking about? That's only because you happen to be Asian, otherwise it would have been me that went to get him out. And don't forget," Danny pointed out to him, "you did get to beat the crap out of one of them."

"Oh yea," Chin smiled, still holding Steve down, "I forgot about that. That was a nice perk."

Steve looked back and forth between the two of them as if they had suddenly gone completely mad. He felt the effects of the drug creeping up on him, "Lexi…" he wanted to say something but lost his thoughts as he felt himself drifting, trying to keep his eyes open but loosing the battle. "Don't…" he mumbled, "Don't let them…"

"Hey Boss," Kono leaned over Chin's back, "Wow," she said, getting her first look at him, "rough couple of days?"

Steve blinked several times, trying to fight off the drug, surprised to see her, "Kono? Kono plea…" he mumbled, "please help me."

"That's why I'm here, Steve."

"No!" he growled, wanting to reach up and shake her.

They all watched patiently as his eyes clouded over and then closed as he unsuccessfully tried to force them back open. The fight in him was quickly coming to a close.

Lexi kneeled down as Danny and Chin released him, "I love you," she said, kissing his forehead, feeling his hand trying to grab her. She took a hold of it and set it down at his side as his body went limp.


	29. Chapter 29

Jake pulled back on Steve's 9mm gun, releasing a bullet into the shaft. He clicked on the safety and tucked it in the shoulder harness under his jacket. He looked over and watched Chin, Danny and Kyung mirror almost the same move. Kono slipped a clip inside her Kel Tec that Steve had given her after graduation.

Danny smiled at her, "Did you bring that for sentimental reasons?"

Kono smiled, raising her eyebrows, "No way bro, revenge is my motto today." She slipped the lightweight weapon behind her back.

"I thought you didn't have a passport?" Jake asked her, "How did you get here?"

Kono smiled slyly, "I know a guy. He knows passports."

"Ah," Jake smiled knowingly, "Ok, that's all I need to know."

Eun Mi came out of Steve's bedroom and closed the door.

"How is he?" Lexi asked her, feeling a slight bit of guilt from the betrayed look on his face when they were drugging him.

"He's fine, sleeping soundly, vitals are all stable."

"How long do you think he'll be out for?" Lexi asked,

"A couple of hours, maybe three."

Danny sighed, "Enough time for us to get out of here."

"I still think Eun Mi should stay here and watch him and I should drive."

Danny, Jake and Chin all answered simultaneously, "No!"

"Ok," she said, holding her hands up in defense, "but he's not going to be happy and he's not going to stay put. He can be very persuasive," she looked specifically at Danny, "you know that."

"That's why we aren't telling you anything about the plan," Danny grinned, "he can't get anything out of you, because you don't know anything." He motioned with his hand toward the front door, "He doesn't have the first clue where to go."

"He's going to be so mad," Lexi, laughed nervously.

"That's another reason you should be here instead of poor Eun Mi," Chin jumped in, "I think she'll be safer with us."

"Oh yea," Lexi chuckled, "throw me to the wolf."

"Relax girlfriend," Kono said, "He's a guy. He's in love. He'll do whatever you tell him too," she winked at her, "and if not, tie him down and drug him again."

Danny shook his head, "Man! I'm glad I don't date you."

Jake put an arm around her, "I like her! You would have made an excellent soldier."

Kono smiled over at Danny, "Maybe I'll enlist and try-out for the Seals. Then I can come back and work Five O."

Danny pulled his gun out and handed it to Chin, "Just shoot me now."

Kyung laughed with the rest of the group, enjoying the camaraderie between them. He wished for that type of loyalty with the people he worked with. It made dangerous situations more tolerable if you were with a group that you know had your back. He had only known these people for less than four days but already felt trust worthier of them than the officers he worked with in Korea over the last five years. Before he could even finish the thought, Danny confirmed it.

"Hey Kyung," Danny said, as if he was reading his expression, "I want you to know how much we appreciate what you've done here. I know you're going with us because you have your own agenda to settle with Wo Fat, but just to let you know, you're apart of Five 0 today. When it comes down to it, we're all on the same team. We all have the same agenda and we got your back."

Kono, Chin and Jake all voiced their approval.

Kyung nodded, "And I have your back," He shook each of their hands, "I have been waiting for this opportunity to avenge my brother's murder, Wo Fat will not see another sunrise. He is the worst type of evil that deserves everything that is coming too him."

"On that note," Jake clapped his hands together and pointed his thumb toward the front door, "let's get this show on the road." It had been almost thirty years since he had physically been apart of a mission. His adrenaline was pumping and he felt like he was twenty-five again. He led the group out to the van that would transport them to their destination.

Eun Mi slipped behind the drivers seat and Kyung took the seat next too her. Chin and Kono took the rear seats and Danny and Jake hung back speaking to Lexi.

"Please be careful," Lexi said, hugging Jake.

"We will," he said, appeasing her, "And don't worry about Steve. I think he'll come to his senses that this really is the best solution."

She looked over Jake's shoulder at Danny's smug grin. She knew as well as him that Steve was going to be furious.

Danny jumped in the van after Jake and spoke to Lexi before sliding the door closed, "Don't take any shit from him. Remember what I told you? He's putty in your hands, he just doesn't like to admit it."

She nodded and waved as they drove off. She prayed that they would all come home safe and successful.


	30. Chapter 30

Lexi sat nervously, watching him slowly regain consciousness, not sure just how angry he was going to be. His eyes fluttered and she reached down, taking his hand, hoping this loving gesture might ease some of the tension.

He opened his eyes, coming out of the two-hour slumber still feeling the lingering effects of the drug. His head felt a little dazed and he looked up at Lexi who was smiling down at him. He returned the gesture.

"Hi," she said, glad that he seemed genuinely happy too see her.

"Hey,"

"Do you want a drink?"

"Ok," he replied, clenching his hands into fists trying to regain the feeling.

She held the straw up to his mouth. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, wincing slightly from the discomfort to his ribs. He took the cup from her and drank from the glass.

Lexi watched him closely wondering when the memory of them holding him down was going to hit him. She took the empty cup and set it back down, "Do you want some more?"

"No," He stared at her trying to keep his anger in tact, but the more she acted like nothing had happened the angrier he got.

"I bet you're hungry though," she pushed off the mattress, "I'll make you something."

"How about you make me an apology for turning against me."

She stopped and took a deep breath before turning around, "Don't you think that's a little exaggerated?" she said, crossing her arms.

He bit his bottom lip and sighed but it came out more like a low growl, "So before I was being dramatic, now I'm exaggerating," he huffed, "must be from all the excess drugs floating through me."

Lexi looked past the angry stare that was beginning to make her uncomfortable. She felt that their first big fight was only moments away, "I'm sorry we had to do that, but we felt we had no choice."

"We!" he practically shouted, "So what are you with them now?" His finger pointed from himself to her and back again, "I thought it was you and me, not we."

"Oh please!" she shouted back, "You make it sound like I turned you over to the enemy."

"I thought we were a team and worked things out together."

"A team?" she practically laughed, "What about you? You hypocrite. There was no team involved when you made the decision to continue on this manhunt. That was a one sided conversation. You made that decision without my approval," she shrugged, "so I made mine without yours."

"I was doing that to protect you!" he yelled, "I had no choice!"

She raised her eyebrow, speaking calmly, "And I did what I did, to protect you. I had no choice."

Steve glared at her. He didn't think he could ever be this angry with her, "Where are they?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. They wouldn't tell me the plan."

"Bullshit! Where are they?"

"You know Danny was right, sometimes you can be overly stubborn." She turned to leave.

"So you and Danny talk about me behind my back?" He spat, "That's nice, maybe you should just move in with him, then the two of you can raise the baby together and tell it what a stubborn, overacting, exaggerating father I am." He regretted the words faster than he said them.

Lexi froze and turned around slowly, narrowing her eyes at him, "Be careful Steve. I know you're angry, but be careful." She walked out, slamming the door behind her.

He winced from the loud noise as if it was a slap in the face. He knew he had gone too far with the last statement, but then he felt they all had gone too far as well. He figured she probably didn't know where they were, Danny would have thought of that. He was even angrier with him. He knew how much he wanted Wo Fat. They had no right to go and finish his job. The more he thought of it, the more his blood boiled.

He reached over and undid the IV from his arm, slipping the needle out. He carefully scooted to the side of the mattress and sat there for a minute, trying to decide what he was going to do. His eyes focused on the floor when he noticed Lexi's Iphone. He looked up toward the door trying to get a sense of her position in the house. He didn't think she would be coming back anytime soon after the remarks he'd made. He felt a slight sting in his chest, knowing it wasn't from the broken ribs.

He pulled up her I Cloud app on the phone and put in the password, hoping the location of his phone would come up, and that maybe they would have it, giving away their location. The map showed his phone at headquarters in Hawaii.

"Shit," he said, and then thought of another idea. He input the number and pushed send.

Fong answered on the second ring, "This is Fong."

"Hey, Fong, it's McGarrett."

"Hello Commander, what can I do for you?"

Steve turned his head away from the door, trying to muffle his voice, "I need a favor and I need it pretty quick, if you can swing it."

"Sure."

"Can you send me the locations of Danny and Chin's phones? We're currently in South Korea and I've lost contact with them."

"South Korea?" he said surprised, but didn't question it, there was no need too. "Ok, I guess that wouldn't be a problem."

"Good, could you please send it in a text to this number? Again, I need this pretty quickly."

"Sure, give me about five minutes."

"Thanks, Fong. I appreciate it." He hung up and at that moment he heard Lexi coming down the hall. He quickly pushed the phone under his pillow and leaned forward so he was on all fours and pushed himself off the ground using the wall for support, standing up for the first time in four days. He didn't want her near the pillow incase the text sent off an alert on the phone.

She came in carrying a bowl and stopped with an annoyed look on her face when she saw him, "You should lie down."

He walked over and took the bowl from her and put his other arm around her waist, diverting her attention. He looked into her green eyes that on most occasions would level him where he stood, but his agenda on this occasion was deception. Nonetheless, he still felt that tug at his heart, knowing he was doing the wrong thing, but didn't stop himself. "I'm sorry for what I said."

Lexi tried to see beyond the anger that still lingered in his eyes, even though he tried to hide it. She had looked into them too many times over the last three months and could almost consistently predict his mood just from his eyes, for him to try and fool her was useless. She wasn't quite sure the apology was sincere, but the black eyes and cuts on his face was just a reminder of what he had been through for her. She wanted to believe him. She toyed with the guilt and his hurt feelings that she betrayed him, but she had to keep telling herself she did the right thing. She laid her head on his shoulder, "I don't want to fight with you."

He turned his head toward the pillow and at the same time pushed her toward the door, "I want out of this room for a while."

Lexi put her arm around his waist as they walked out toward the living area. She sat him in one of the chairs and encouraged him to eat Eun Mi's food. She watched him closely, pondering his quick mood change. He'd always been forgiving toward her, but that was always for insignificant reasons, this was far beyond loosing his gun cleaning kit, or washing his favorite old pair of Nike's so that they didn't fit anymore. Too him, being an ex-Seal, loyalty was everything and having him forgive her so quickly over something so huge in his eyes, without another thought, was almost too obvious.

"Do you want to take a shower after you eat?"

He wanted to check the phone and was thinking of a way to get it without her knowing, "I guess I should, it's been a while."

"I gave you a sponge bath while you were out, but that was two days ago."

He smiled over at her, "Sorry I missed that." he took the last bite of food and set the bowl on the floor, "I'm actually still tired. I might go back to sleep and then take one."

She stood up and reached in a box and pulled out a towel, "It'll help you sleep, and besides, your wounds should be cleaned."

He watched her walk toward the bathroom, turning the shower on. He diverted his eyes toward the bedroom door; before he could make a plan she was at his side again helping him up.

"I'm OK," he said, slightly annoyed, "I can do it."

They walked together to the bathroom and she carefully removed the bandages from his forehead as he slipped off the sweatpants he'd had on.

"You'll be surprised how good this will feel."

"Really?" he said, nuzzling into her neck "does that mean you're coming in with me?" He used any tactic he could think of to keep her attention away from the phone, even if it meant playing on her emotions. He went as far as pulling her in with him as he backed up into the warm water.

"Steve!" she yelped, as the water splashed her, "Stop! I don't think right now is a good time," She gently pushed off him, careful not to hurt him, 'besides, I need to change the bedding before you lie back down."

He reached out for her hand before she could get away, again, trying to divert her anyway he could, "I missed you, Lexi." His voice was low and sexy; he mirrored that sound into his eyes.

Her heart pounded as she watched the water rinse over his shoulders and down his chest. Underneath the cuts and bruises on his face she saw the man she had fallen in love with and felt that same desire for him that had become like second nature too her. She had come so close to loosing him. She moved toward him, feeling completely helpless in his presence. She felt his hands slip under her soaking wet shirt, gripping her securely by the hips. His mouth came down on hers as he pulled her against his naked body. She felt that incredibly wonderful shot of excitement soar through her, it had been far too long since their last kiss.

He had her just where he wanted her. He could sense from her body language that he was in complete control, and reveled in it. He seduced this weakness she had at the moment, using it fully to his advantage. He pulled her further into the shower and further away from the phone. His emotions were cut off from the kiss and his only intentions were to lure her away, anyway he could. It hadn't hit him yet how deceitful he was being until they broke from the kiss and she looked at him.

It was as if she had made a complete transformation. Her face was flushed and her eyes seemed to be dancing as she smiled at him. In simple terms, she was glowing. He didn't think he had ever seen her this beautiful before. He stood dead still, completely caught off guard. His whole seduction scene completely backfired. She had turned the tables on him without even trying. He let out the breath he had been holding, unable to think straight with this beauty staring back at him.

He had never been nor didn't he think he could ever be as angry with her as he was that day, but when it came down to it, he was in love with her more. All it took was a look and he turned to putty in her hands. It hit him hard, realizing she was standing there holding him out of pure unselfish love, while he was holding her for purely selfish reasons. The guilt over what he had been trying to do was painful to admit.

He put his arms around her, pulling her close and laid his forehead on her shoulder, "Oh, Lexi," he moaned, feeling completely vulnerable, "what you do too me," he sighed again, "it's brutal. He deliberately kissed the healing scar on her shoulder from the knife wound, making his way up her neck, brushing his lips against her ear, "I love you," he whispered too her.

"I love you too," he heard her reply in that sweet innocent voice that only made him crash harder.

He pulled back and released her, "I want you so bad, but I seriously might hurt myself, or you," he smiled.

She looked down, seeing how bad he really did want her, "I could help you out with that," she smiled seductively.

He couldn't do it. He didn't deserve her or the love she was pouring all over him at the moment. His previous scheming motives were playing havoc with his conscience, "I'm really sore and tired," he kissed her forehead, "We'll make up for it when we get home." He looked at her and couldn't help but be relieved that she hadn't sensed his deceitfulness, he wasn't sure he would be able to explain it enough to make her forgive him. Worse yet, he had taken advantage of one of the most precious things they had together and almost ruined it. That scared him too death.

She kissed him on the lips, "Such self control."

"It's a Seal curse," he groaned. "Go, get out before I change my mind and have a whole new set of bumps and bruises."

She giggled and closed the shower curtain behind her.

He braced his hand on the wall, hanging his head, cursing himself for what he had just done too her. The thing that bothered him the most, was wondering if he would have had the sense to stop himself, knowing what he was doing was wrong. He swore that he would never do anything like that again. The guilt and shame from this would follow him for years too come, he just knew it. He looked up realizing a whole knew set of problems were about to unfold.

She was in changing the sheets.


	31. Chapter 31

Danny lay on the ground under a row of trees, looking down at Wo Fat's compound. He peered through the binoculars and handed them over to Jake, "Third window over from the front door, first floor."

Jake scanned the area first, before focusing on the man sitting at the desk through the window.

"What do you think?" Danny asked him.

"Security looks tight," He scanned the grounds once more, knowing in his professional opinion just where the strong points would be and most likely where the weaker areas that could be breached would be. "I see six men and there's probably one or two more monitoring camera activity."

"We need to get those cameras deactivated," Chin said.

"No," Jake replied quickly, "That would be too obvious and would send off a quick alert. We need to get around the cameras and deactivate the security detail."

"Any last minute suggestions on how to do that?" Danny asked.

Jake smiled over at all four of them, "Did you ever play Ninja when you were a kid?"

Danny peered through the binoculars again, "Ninja? No. Cops and robbers? Yes."

"Same thing, but instead of guns blazing, use your hands, quietly."

Danny and Chin both looked at Kono.

"What?" she asked eyeing them suspiciously?

"Are you up for this, Cuz," Chin asked.

"Are you saying I'm not capable?"

"No, I want you to think about what we are about to do, and then I want you to ask yourself if you are up for this?"

Kono knew neither one of them wanted to tell her not to come, instead they were giving her the chance to back out if she didn't feel she was capable. She also knew that neither one of them would hold it against her, ever. She looked back down at the compound and then back at the four men staring at her. She had probably fifteen less years of experience than them, but hadn't given it a second thought, until they did.

"I'm going in. I'll be fine."

Jake nodded his approval, "Good, you can stick with me."

Kono went to object and then changed her mind. She might have thought she was more than capable, but also knew that following along with Jake would probably be like tailing Steve and that gave her an extra boost of confidence. She nodded, "Ok."

Jake took the binoculars from Danny, "Go back to the van," he said to them, "I'm going to make my way around and get a feel for the place."

They all slowly backed away, still on their stomachs until they were safely out of sight of the house. Danny stood up and took Kyung's and Kono's hand pulling them up.

"There is no moon tonight. It will be very dark." Kyung said.

"I think we should do this late, when everyone has their guard down, and Wo Fat's in bed," Danny suggested.

"I agree," Kyung nodded.

They made their way back to the van and waited for Jake. He appeared from the road behind them a couple minutes later and Danny slid the door closed behind him as he took his seat in the car. Eun Mi had begun driving away immediately.

"Ok, there's a breach in the fence on the NW corner. They have a rotating camera that will give us five maybe six-seconds between rotations to get under, one at a time."

"When you say breach in the fence," Kono asked, "what exactly does that mean?"

"There is a small gap between the bottom of the fence and the ground. It looks like recent rains have formed a small river that drains out that direction, causing most of the dirt to be washed away with it. We might have to dig a bit, but the size of it already would accommodate you."

"And we're going to do that with only five or six-seconds between this camera rotation?" Danny asked, skeptically.

Jake looked at him, completely confident, "Yes."

He looked over at Chin and Kyung, they all three shrugged, "Ok," he replied, "we were thinking late night action would be best," He addressed Jake for his opinion.

"I agree. I say we go in at two hundred hours."

"What do we do until then?"

"Eat," Jake smiled.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you?" Chin said to Jake, "Does it bring back old memories?"

He looked at him seriously, "I've never enjoyed having to take a life, but when it comes to this man and I see what he has done to Lexi and the people around me, I can't say that I'm not anxious to get this mission complete."

"Speaking of Lexi," Kono said with a sheepish look on her face, "I wonder how she's getting along back at the house?"

Chin sat back in his seat, "Well I can't say that I would want to change places with her, I would much rather face Wo Fat than McGarrett right about now."


	32. Chapter 32

Steve reluctantly turned the shower off. The hot water was gone and he knew he had to go out and eventually face her. He stepped out, wrapping the towel around his waist. He walked past the bedroom and noticed the sheets had been removed but not replaced. The hope of her not finding the phone had just flown out the window. He continued out to the living area and saw Lexi sitting in a chair, legs crossed, waiting for him. They stood looking at each other. The room was so quiet he could hear the water dripping from his hair, hitting the floor.

Gone were the dancing eyes and beautiful smile, replaced with a somber and more hardened expression. He knew he was going to need a backhoe to dig his way out of this one.

"Lexi," he started to say when she interrupted him.

"There are some clothes over there for you," she said flatly, pointing to the table, "The keys are in the car. I don't have your gun because Jake took it," she stood up and walked over to him, holding up the phone, "here's the directions," she extended it out to him.

He didn't take it but just stared at her, wishing she would understand why he needed this so badly.

"Here!" she said angrily, taking his hand, shoving it into his palm, "Take it and go!"

She went to walk past him and he grabbed her around the waist with his arm, holding her.

"This is something I have to do," he said adamantly, "He murdered my parents, Lexi. He's made my life hell. I deserve to be there."

"I know," she said quietly, "I always knew how important this was to you, I just didn't know the extremes you would go to," She shoved his arm off her.

He closed his eye, feeling the tension building. "You mean going behind your back with the phone?"

She wanted to slap him, if she knew what he had been doing at the time, she would have. When she found the phone under his pillow and then the message from Fong, it hit her all at once. She pieced together every action he took to lure her away from the bedroom, and the way in which he went about it. But the part that hurt the most was in the shower. She knew he was playing her just to keep her put, even though for some reason he didn't go through with it, the intentions were there.

"Sneaking the phone, trying to lure me into the shower, you were just faking all of it, the kiss, everything!" She stood with her back to him, "How many times before have you used that method to distract me from something, Steve?" Both the disappointment and anger she felt echoed in her voice, "When you were with me the night before you left Hawaii, was that all a show too?"

He reached up and glided his hand down the back of her hair, "Lexi," He tried to make things right, but she pulled away from him and stepped out of reach. "Honey please!" he pleaded, knowing how hurt she was, "I've never done that before. I swear to God, Lexi! You know I love you. I stopped. I didn't go through with it."

"Well," she said sarcastically, "let's give the boy another metal. He has a conscience!"

His touch made her cringe. She never dreamed she could have such awful thoughts about him, but after the events that had taken place that day, she was starting to think that maybe she didn't know him as well as she thought, "You better run along, you might miss all the excitement."

"I can't go with you like this."

She finally turned around, "You don't get it! I want you to go! I want you too leave!" she went to push him away but didn't want to hurt him, "Just get out, Steve!"

He leaned back away from her, stunned, never seeing that look on her face before. It made his heart sink to his stomach.

"I'm sorry, Lexi. I'm sorry you got twisted up in this Wo Fat mess. I tried to protect you from it the best I could. I can't stop the pursuit just because you came along; all it did was pour fuel on the fire. You only know the last three months, but this has been going on for sixteen years. I can't stop, not for anything, or anybody."

Lexi shook her head, amazed at his reply and how he was trying to justify his actions, "He murdered my father too, Steve. I want him punished just as much as you, but I would never use you to get what I want," she shivered inside, trying to explain to him what it did to her, "I could never shut myself off from you in that way. You were pretending. You promised me that I would never, ever feel unloved," she squeezed her fingers over her eyes, wiping away the tears, "you couldn't even keep that promise for two days."

That last statement crushed him, "How can you say that? I'm here because I love you. I came here for you."

"Did you?" she questioned him, "Did you really?" she shook her head, "I don't believe that. You would have come anyway." She walked backward away from him; fresh tears falling down her face, "You really need to go. You need to go and finish this. I thought it was Wo Fat that I was afraid of, but it's what you become when you have him in your sights. You lied and you deceived me, twice. I can't live with that person. You said you came here to protect me, but I think you want him so bad," she mocked his own words, "nothing or no one will stop you."

He felt the walls closing in around him; he didn't know what to do. He was afraid to move, not sure which path would lead him in the right direction. He didn't want to hurt her, but he also knew he couldn't give up the pursuit.

"Please, Lexi," he begged her, "please don't make me choose between you and finding justice for my mom and dad," The turmoil inside him was crippling, "please don't put that on me."

"I'm not making you choose, Steve." She pointed out the obvious to him, "You already have chosen."

The tormented look on his face was even more heartbreaking than the predicament they were in. He knew she was right. She could see it all over his face. In the last half hour everything that she had believed in with him had shifted. She didn't hate him for what he was doing, she just didn't know if she trusted him anymore. That broke her heart.

He watched her walk back to the bedroom and close the door. The phone in his hand buzzed. He looked down at the fresh update to the location of Danny and Chin's phone. He looked back toward Lexi, and went as far as taking a step in that direction and then paused. She was angry and hurt at the moment, and the way she was looking at him before, with so much resentment, it warned him to stay away, for now. He had come there for her, why couldn't she see that. He felt a sharp pain in his chest from the broken rib and it made him want to yell out to her. _"Look at me! Look what I went through to protect you and the baby, do you think I chose this?"_ The more he tried to justify his actions, the more he felt betrayed by her. He had poured his heart out to her and she couldn't tell if it was real or fake? That was like a stab in the back. He had come too far to let Wo Fat slip away from him again. If she couldn't understand that then maybe she didn't know him as well as he had always thought.

He walked over to the clothes on the table and got dressed. There was another pair of black sweat pants and a grey T-shirt. He assumed they were Jake's clothes. The shoes were a half size too big but would work for now. He wanted a gun, but didn't need one. If he could get close enough to Wo Fat, he would kill him with his bare hands.

He ran his hands down his face, confused with his desire of wanting to go, but that nagging feeling that he should stay with her. He stared at the closed door again, picturing her inside, knowing if he saw her he would succumb to her, because in spite of everything she said, he was desperately in love with her. What could he say right now anyway that would justify their situation? Too many hurtful things had already been said and done from both of them. They needed time to calm down. He thought it would just be best to work it all out when he got back.

He put his hand on the door handle and paused, laying his head against the closed door. His heart was begging him not to go, but that driving force inside him screamed that this was it! This was what he had been closing in on for years! Justice and the peace in his life he'd been searching for were only a few hours away.

He opened the door and for reasons he couldn't quite understand, he turned around and spoke only loud enough for her to hear if she were standing two feet from him, "I love you so much, Lexi. Nothing you could do or say to me will ever change that."

He walked out and closed the door.

Lexi stood motionless in the bedroom, staring at the door handle. She didn't know why she needed to see him come through that door so badly, but she did. She needed to know that he felt regret for what he did. That she was more important than anything. But she had told him twice to leave, or maybe three times. She couldn't remember. Everything was spinning out of control. She heard him getting dressed and then it was quite. "Please," she whispered, "please choose me." She felt sick. Didn't he know what this was doing to her? She held her breath and then heard the front door close.

She felt like the floor had just given way. Her legs shook and she braced her hands out as she slowly squatted down and then sat on the floor. He had walked out on her without so much as a goodbye. His need for the hunt was more important than her and the baby. For the first time in their relationship, she actually questioned his love for her. That thought is what pushed her over the edge.

She broke down and began to sob uncontrollably, putting her hand over her heart trying to rub away the pain that was stabbing her. Her whole body shook as she lay down on the hard wood. She couldn't breathe, trying to gulp for air between sobs. The reality of what was happening was so ugly she didn't want to move ever again. She wished the floor would swallow her up and she could disappear. It was the worst pain she had ever felt. He'd said so many wonderful things to her, but when it came down to backing up those words, he couldn't do it. The dream of spending her life with him was slowly fading away. It wasn't just about her anymore. She let herself believe she was truly alone now. Her heartache turned to anger. She felt like a fool for letting herself end up like this, pregnant, lying on the floor crying over a relationship that was too good to be true. She must have fallen in love with the idea of being in love. She knew that now.

The sobs turned to whimpers and the whimpers slowly turned to gentle gasps, until she lay there motionless staring at the door. She finally pushed herself up and looked down at her stomach, putting a hand over her lower belly in a protective gesture. She couldn't stay here anymore. There was no reason to. She just wanted to go home, and the only place she could think of where she felt safe, was home to her Father's house.


	33. Chapter 33

The six of them, Danny, Chin, Kono, Jake, Kyung and Eun Mi, sat at a table in the back of the small restaurant. Kyung spoke to the waiter as he brought over their food, thanking him politely for the late night feast set before them. They took turns scooping noodles, rice and vegetables onto their plates. The platter of fish had an assortment of Cod, Herring and Rock Fish laid out in a mosaic design. There was a roar of laughter as Jake finished a story from one of his many adventures as a Seal.

"What would you have done if the guy hadn't passed out?" Danny asked, laughing.

"I don't think he was too much of a threat," Jake said, "considering he was also stark naked."

There was another burst of laughter.

"Well, look at this nice happy family," Steve said, standing next to the table. "You wouldn't know by looking that you're all a bunch of sneaky, conniving traitors." He pulled a chair from the next table and sat next to Eun Mi. He smiled at her obvious uneasy expression. She wasn't the one he was angry with. He turned his attention to Danny.

"Surprised to see me?" He reached across the table and took a small piece of fish off the platter, popping it in his mouth.

They all stared at him, wondering how he had got by Lexi.

"Did you sneak out?" Chin asked.

"I went out the front door," Steve snapped.

Danny caught the uneasy look on Steve's face even if no one else did. He knew that Lexi wouldn't have let him come unless Steve had said or done something so offensive that she just wanted him out. He didn't have to be at the house during the argument to know that he was making the wrong decision; all he had to do was see him sitting across the table to know that he had made a bad choice.

"Proud of yourself?" Danny asked, sitting back in his chair.

Steve leaned forward resting his arms on the table, "Pretty much."

"Is Lexi proud of you too?" he said, pushing further, knowing he might have gone too far, but didn't care.

Steve's expression hardened, "Drop it Danny," his voice low and threatening.

"Are you sure being here is what's best for the mission?" Jake asked.

"Yes sir, I do," he replied. "This has been my mission for sixteen years. I deserve to be here."

"Even though you're not at 100%?"

"I can carry my own weight."

Jake reached over and pushed hard on Steve's chest where the bruises beneath his shirt had begun to heal. Steve gasped and leaned over, clutching his ribs.

"Goddamn it," he moaned and then coughed. He looked at Jake, gasping for a breath, "You can't stop me from coming!"

"Maybe not son, but this isn't just about you anymore." Jake glared at him getting his point across with just a look, "Lexi is my daughter in every sense of the word, and in that respect she is carrying my grandchild. You have taken this about as far as you can. I'm not saying you failed, son, but there is a time when you have to step back and think, what's best for my team."

"I put together this team. I know what's best for them." Steve argued back.

Danny shook his head, "You idiot!" He circled his hand around the table angrily, gesturing to the others, "He's not talking about this team. He's talking about your family, Lexi and the baby! Get off your high horse and pull your head out of your ass! You know you shouldn't be going tonight, you're just so fucking sure that we can't make a move unless you're there to tell us how far or which direction."

"How many of these situations have you had in your life, Danny?" he yelled back, "I'm pretty sure none! It can go bad in two-seconds if you don't know what you're doing!"

Danny calmly sat back in his chair, crossing his arms, "And how many Lexi's have you had? I'm pretty sure none. I've been in THAT situation and I'm POSITIVE, you don't know what you're doing."

Steve came out of his chair and reached across the table for him. "I said drop it!" He clutched his ribs from the over exertion.

Danny sat motionless, just out of his reach, unaffected by the attack. The table shook and glasses spilled as everyone sat paralyzed at the odd display between the two of them. Jake stood up and pushed him back in the chair.

The tense moment continued with the two of them staring each other down, neither one backing off.

Jake broke the silence, not caring what just took place. He had his own agenda, "The matter is closed," he said adamantly. "Steve, you can come along, but you are NOT entering the compound with us. You're condition is not stable enough. You'd never make it under the fence in time before the surveillance would pick you up." He gripped him by the arm, diverting his attention away from Danny, "I hope you respect that order, son."

Steve looked at his military expression and with the word 'order' being thorn into the mix, he knew it was better to stand down, "Yes sir!" he said, with just a touch too much venom in his voice.

"Good," Jake replied, not giving a rat's ass how angry Steve was. He picked up his fork and continued with his meal.

Steve looked back over at Danny who had never taken his eyes off of him. The disappointment of him being there was so obvious that Danny didn't even have to say it. Steve knew if he had been within reach he would have hit him; even though he would have regretted it knowing it would have been a mistake. It wouldn't be the first one he had made that day. It infuriated him what Danny had said, but more so than that he had challenged him twice now since arriving in Korea. They were partners and he was supposed to have his back no matter what.

The altercation with Lexi was still so fresh that it stung him having to hear his best friend tell him that he was putting his family in jeopardy. It was like a sucker punch in the gut, reminding him of the uncomfortable feeling on his conscience that just wouldn't go away, but admitting that to Danny or anyone else was something his ego wouldn't admit to, yet. There were no consequences for his actions that couldn't be rectified, or so he told himself. But in the same thought that nagging guilt over what he had done to Lexi just wouldn't let up. It made him challenge his own actions, something he rarely did, and questioning that maybe he had made the wrong move while still at the house. But he reassured himself again for the hundredth time since leaving that she would come around and see that his leaving was the right thing to do. He was so sure he could convince her when he returned, that it calmed the inner fear that he had gone too far. She loved him, he was sure of that. The thought of her leaving him never crossed his mind.

* * *

Author Note...so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I was on vacation and thought for sure i could pop out at least two chapters but the weather was too nice to be inside. Anyway, I'm working on the ending and will update again ASAP...


	34. Chapter 34

Steve got his first look at the compound. Jake stood next to him as they observed the sight and he filled him in on the plan.

They all went together down to the breach in the fence where they could crawl underneath. The camera rotated at a 180-degree turn, allowing them seven-seconds between rotations. Once inside they each had a place that was out of camera angle that would allow them access to their potential target. The guards didn't move from their posts, which delighted the five of them.

Kyung took a flat rock he had found and with Chin watching the camera, he closely instructed him on the digging. It only took ten attempts before they were satisfied the hole was big enough for all of them to fit through.

They huddled around one last time up on the bluff before entering.

"Strike quickly and don't leave the body in view," Jake explained, keeping his voice low, "the element of surprise is our key to this success."

"Wo Fat is in his room," Steve continued, looking at each one of them. "Don't enter the house alone. Wait for backup. Once you take out your man, go to the designated area we pointed out to you earlier." He eyed each one of them; repeating the importance of his order, "Do not go in alone, no matter what."

"If something happens and one of us gets in trouble," Jake said, "then pull out the guns, don't hesitate, shoot to kill, because that's exactly what they will be doing. If you put a man down, make sure he stays down."

They all nodded their agreement.

"Ok then," Jake said, "let's go."

They followed him down single file. Steve grabbed Kono by the sleeve as she walked past him, speaking just loud enough for her to hear, "Listen too me, you stick close to Jake. If something happens and you feel trapped, scared or can't go through with this for any reason, get out or lay low and we'll get you out." He looked her dead square in the eye, "Do you understand? Don't be a hero Kono, or feel like you have to prove anything to us, because you don't! Everyone here already respects you more than you know. OK?"

She believed every word he said and appreciated it more than he knew, "Ok, thanks Steve."

He smiled devilishly at her, "Fight dirty if you have to. No one will hold that against you either."

Kono chuckled, "Except maybe the victim."

He gently nudged her, "Go on. Be careful."

He watched her run down to the others and pass Danny as he was on his way back up. The two of them hadn't said a word to each other since the confrontation in the restaurant. Steve held his ground curious as to what was so important that he came back up. Perhaps he was going to get another tongue lashing on how he was playing Russian roulette with his family. He didn't want or need another lecture from Danny right now.

"What?" Steve whispered coldly as he approached.

Danny stopped, slightly annoyed by his sarcasm, "Is this how it's going to work now? You going pout for a few days until you're over this, because I never took you for a woman before."

"Me?" he fired back, trying to keep his voice as low as possible, "You hand out advice like your Dear Abby. You're telling me I'm the woman? I don't need you butting into my personal life."

"Oh!" "Danny motioned more with his hands than his voice, trying to keep it as low as his temper would allow, "So when you WANT advice about the whole family thing I'm supposed to tell you everything you what to hear, but when you NEED advice I'm supposed to just sit there and shut up. Is that what this has turned into, because I can recall several occasions when you NEVER shut up when it comes to giving me unwanted advice."

"I'm just saying, back off!"

"No, you back off," he pointed at his chest, "don't tell me what my boundaries are! If that's the type of partnership you're looking for, then maybe its time you found a new partner. As soon as we start making rules about what we can say or can't say, then everything else will fall to shit as well. That's when the job gets really dangerous and that's when one of us gets killed." He held his hands up, speaking matter-of-factly, "I'll go back to HPD."

Steve stared at him, stunned, not sure if he was serious or if he was calling his bluff, either way it worked. Next to Lexi, Danny was the closest relationship he had, he relied on it just as much as he did Lexi's, and he needed it just as much. He couldn't imagine doing the job everyday without him. He wouldn't want to.

"Just hold on," Steve said, passively, "don't get all crazy on me." He forced an uneasy smile, trying to ease the tension, "Now you're really acting like a woman, trying to break up with me just because I won't open my heart up to you."

Danny tried to not to laugh but couldn't help it; "There's something wrong with you, man."

Steve leaned forward, whispering too him, feeling the camaraderie returning, "C'mon Danny, how about we kiss and make up?"

Danny leaned back away from him, "You're a pussy McGarrett."

Steve chuckled, "Yea, well the way this partnership is headed I just might grow one." He looked over Danny's shoulder at the others below, "What did you come up here for anyway?"

"Here," Danny said, pulling a gun from his back, "Take this. Just in case."

Steve took the gun from him, "So you came all the way back up here just to make sure I was protected," he smiled the sweetest grin he could come up with, biting his lip at the same time trying not laugh, "I love you man."

Danny glared at him, pointing at his face, "Knock that shit off right now! You're creeping me out."

"Watch your ass down there," Steve said, changing the mood back to serious, "and if you find yourself face to face with him, shoot him Danny. Don't hesitate, because if you do, he'll take you out before you even know what happened."

"Ok," he turned around, talking over his shoulder, "thanks for the advice." He couldn't help but throw that in.

"Danny," Steve whispered out to him. As he turned around Steve motioned in sign language 'I love you."

Danny returned the gesture with his middle finger.


	35. Chapter 35

They moved like ghosts through the yard. Taking out their potential targets one by one. Steve watched through the binoculars on the hill above as they worked their way towards the house. He felt the adrenaline rush that he knew each one of them was feeling. He couldn't help but compare them to the Seal teams he used to command. They looked just as professional and qualified as any team he had worked with. It gave him a sense of pride.

He focused on Danny who had crouched down next to a wall waiting to move into position to enter the house. He saw something out of the corner catch his eye and watched as one of Wo Fat's men came up behind him with his gun drawn.

"Danny!" he said, willing him to hear him, "Turn around! Damn it Danny, turn around!"

Steve watched helplessly as Danny turned, but only because the man had spoken to him. Danny's hands went up as he approached him. The gun pointed at his head. The man's body language was angry and agitated as he spoke to him. Steve saw Danny reply, which he could imagine was a smarts ass remark and not the reply the man was looking for, he stepped closer and cocked the gun.

Steve's breathing elevated and he dropped to his knees, watching the scene unfold. Terrified that at any second he would see Danny being shot in the head. He pulled out his gun from his back, aiming it in the air ready to fire a shot to distract them, giving Danny an advantage, but before he could get the shot out he heard another one below and watched as Wo Fat's man fell to the ground.

Kyung stood over him checking for a pulse. He reached his hand out to Danny, pulling him up.

Danny patted him on the shoulder, "Thanks, I owe you one."

Kyung nodded, "I hope you never have to repay," he said as they disappeared into the bushes.

Steve let out the breath he had been holding, mentally thanking Kyung for saving his life.

Lights suddenly came on in the compound from every direction. The gunshot had triggered intruders. Steve instantly focused on Wo Fat's bedroom. The lights came on and then went off again almost simultaneously.

The five of them met in the designated spot, guns drawn. Jake motioned for Danny and Chin to go around back and he, Kono and Kyung would take the front.

"If you shoot, shoot to kill." Jake reminded them.

Wo Fat rolled out of bed onto the floor, purposely knocking the lamp over. He took his gun from the bedside table and slipped on the dress pants from the nearby chair. He crawled on the floor toward his bedroom closet. The gunshot had woken him and somehow he just knew McGarrett was on the property. Once inside the closet he pushed a row of expensive suit jackets to the side, exposing a small door.

Danny kicked the backdoor of the house in and followed Chin through. They moved to the front of the house down a hallway and saw Jake and the others approach from the front door.

"Put it down," Kono yelled. She pointed her gun at a man that appeared from the study to their left. He dropped his gun and stared at Kyung, recognizing him.

"Yes, you know me," he said in Korean, walking over to him, "now I know you too. Don't forget that." He punched him in the face, leveling him.

Danny took the lead down the hall to where Wo Fat's bedroom was located. He and Chin stood on opposite sides of the door.

They looked at each other and nodded.

Danny turned the handle and flung the door open, they both hesitated waiting for a shot, when nothing happened they both entered, one low and one high. The only light in the room came from the large walk in closet. Danny hugged the doorframe with his gun extended into the room, scanning for any movement. When he was satisfied it was empty he turned to Chin.

"He's not here. Where the hell did he go?"

Jake moved past them into the closet. He knew from experience what to look for. Danny watched him squat down and point his gun toward the wall.

"Through here. He's like a rat."

Danny leaned over him, "Shit."

"Oh my god," Kono said, her face turning white from shock. She held up a photo that was sitting on Wo Fat's desk. "Look at this Danny."

He walked over to her stunned expression and took the photo. His eyes widened and he couldn't believe what he was looking at. He put it in his pocket and ran back to the closet, "We have to catch him! We can't let him get away!" He bent down and crawled through the door in pursuit of him.

Wo Fat laid on his back and kicked open the hatch on the other side of the tunnel. He had never used it before, but was now congratulating himself on adding it to the house while being built. Grass had grown over the wood door and dirt fell on him as it flew open. He lifted himself out and brushed off his pants, tucking his gun behind his back. He got about ten feet from the tunnel when he heard a familiar voice.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Wo Fat stopped in his tracks, staring down the gun that Steve held. He opened his hands that were at his side, showing he had no weapon.

"Commander McGarrett," he said ruefully, "it seems that the tables have turned on me."

"Did you really think I'd stop hunting you?"

"Well, now that you have me, what are you going to do with me," he put his wrists together and held them out, "arrest me again? Or perhaps shoot me."

Steve cocked the gun, "I prefer to shoot you."

"Ahh," Wo Fat teased, holding his arms out, "then do it. Right now!" He was taking the chance of calling his bluff. He knew McGarrett hated him, but took the chance that he wouldn't shoot him if he were unarmed. It was the only advantage he had against him.

Steve's finger scratched the trigger of the gun. All he had to do was pull slightly and the inner peace he had been searching for over the last sixteen years could finally be achieved. He stared at this person who had caused him so much pain and heartache, more so over the last three months. His finger twitched again when he thought of the years he lost with his parents, he and Mary both. This person had robbed him of a family. But as he stood there staring at him, standing in the very scenario he had imagined hundreds of times over the years, he held back. He saw a human being standing in front him, no matter how much he hated him, he saw and felt what Wo Fat never did when in the same position. Steve had compassion; even if it was just the smallest most insignificant amount toward this person, it was there. He thought of Lexi and how she had managed to show him a different side of life, he wasn't the same person that hunted him before she came along. He looked at Wo Fat's empty hands, seeing how he posed no threat to him. If he shot him, it would be murder.

Steve let the gun fall to his side.

Wo Fat went to move for the gun behind his back when Danny came up behind him out of the dark, "Don't move," he said angrily, sticking the barrel of his gun into Wo Fat's neck. He pulled out the gun from his back and threw at Steve's feet. "Why didn't you shoot him?" he asked confused, knowing this is what he had been striving for.

Steve stared at Danny, "I don't know. He wasn't armed. I couldn't just shoot him." He looked at Wo Fat's smug expression, "You're an animal. I'm not. I can't shoot a man in cold blood unless my life is threatened, that's the difference between you and I."

Danny kept the gun pointed at him and walked over to Steve. He reached his hand out, holding what looked like a picture. "Here," Danny said, "take it."

Steve looked at him and then at his hand, "What is it?" he asked, taking the photo from him.

"The threat on your life," Danny responded.

Steve turned so the lights from the compound could show him the image. He felt a shiver run down his spine as he stared at the picture of Lexi. He recognized the blue sundress she had on and the spot where she was standing. The surveillance shot had been taken of her in his backyard. They had been that close. But the part that made his blood run cold was the drawing on the photo. In black ink Wo Fat had drawn a swollen belly, indicating the baby, and then Lexi's face and the baby were violently scratched out with red ink. It had been done with such anger and force it had dug a hole through the picture.

With no hesitation, Steve turned, lifted his gun and fired two bullets, dead center into Wo Fat's chest.


	36. Chapter 36

Danny bent over and put two fingers against Wo Fat's neck. The bullets had gone straight through his body and were lodged in the ground behind him, but they weren't taking any chances. They wanted to make sure he was dead.

Steve gripped the gun in his hand and looked at Danny as he nodded his head, indicating what they both already knew. He held up the picture of Lexi and crumpled it, making a tight fist. He felt no regret and not an ounce of compassion for the body lying at his feet. The image of Lexi in the photo lighted the fire inside of him, but the threat to his baby is what made him explode.

The others came running up, each one stopping and looking down at Wo Fat. They'd heard the shots, but weren't sure who had fired their gun.

Jake walked over to Steve, noticing the crumpled up picture in his hand. Kono had explained the contents of the photo after Danny had made the quick pursuit into the tunnel. He put a hand on Steve's shoulder, patting it twice, showing his approval. "How do feel?"

Steve looked at him and then at the picture in his fist, "Justified."

"Good!" Jake said and then looked back down toward the compound, "We have to get out of here, now!"

Steve looked down one more time at the lifeless body of Wo Fat as the others moved past him and followed Jake to where Eun Mi had parked the van.

Danny walked by him and pulled on his arm, "Let's go." He looked over his shoulder and Steve hadn't move. He stared down at the corpse almost mesmerized.

Danny went back and stood next too him.

"Are you sure he's dead?" Steve asked again.

Danny moved in front of him, blocking his view of the body. "Look at me!" he said forcefully, getting his attention, "Its over, Steve. Come on, we have to go." He put his hands on his shoulders and turned him around in the direction that the others had fled, shoving him. He went freely this time and they both sprinted up the hill.

Jake motioned from inside the van with his arm for them to hurry. Danny jumped in first and Steve took the seat next to him. Jake slid the van door closed as Eun Mi sped off, gravel flying.

"What the hell were you guys doing?" Jake scolded.

Steve and Danny looked at each other, but neither one said a word. A big grin slowly spread across Danny's face and he cupped the back of Steve's neck, squeezing it and shaking him, until he smiled too.

"We did it," Steve said, still a little in shock over the last fifteen minutes.

"You did it," Danny corrected him, patting him on the shoulder, "it's been a long road, buddy. I guess persistence pays off."

Steve huffed, "That and having a great team," He turned in his seat so he could see everyone. "You guys were like the Magnificent Five down there! I don't know why I was so worried about you."

"Because you're Steve McGarrett," Danny teased, "fierce Shepard that needs to lead his flock and not watch them from the hill."

"It's a good thing that I was in the right place at the right time though."

Chin acknowledged him with a fist bump, "Because you're a bad ass and you know your place."

"Ninja in disguise," Kono added, giving him a high five.

"The Shepard always slays the big bad wolf," Jake chimed in.

"Superman in sweat pants," Kyung blurted out, feeling the camaraderie.

The van erupted in laughter as the tension eased. They had made a clean get away.

"Let's just hope I can get the girl too," Steve said uneasily, "I have some serious groveling to do when I get back." He thought of Lexi and let it soak in that for the first time since knowing her, there was no threat for her safety. He didn't have to look over his shoulder anymore, they were finally free. He felt an overwhelming sense of peace overcome him and he slouched in the seat letting his head lay back. He felt like a thousand pound weight had just been lifted off his chest.

The photo was still in his hand and he spread it out on his leg and held it up, looking at the grotesque picture, but he was surprised he didn't feel angry anymore, he only felt relieved. He swore to himself at that second that he would never put anything before Lexi or his family ever again.


	37. Chapter 37

Eun Mi pulled through the gate to the house and parked. Everyone went inside except for Steve; he waited for Kyung as he closed the gate.

Steve held his hand out to him as he approached, "Thanks, Kyung, for everything."

Kyung nodded once and took his hand, shaking it firmly, "Thank you, Commander."

Steve crossed his arms, "I'm concerned for your safety. You're out in the open now."

"Yes," he replied, "Eun Mi and I will stay in this house until I decide what is best."

"Come to Hawaii with us," Steve suggested, "both of you. I can get you in the Honolulu Police Academy. I'll vouch for you myself, and after what I witnessed tonight between you and Danny, he'll vouch for you also."

Kyung stared at him, completely caught off guard. "I," he stammered, "I don't know what to say."

"Say yes," Steve pushed. "You're a great cop, we could use you."

Kyung smiled, deeply humbled but incredibly flattered by both of Steve's offers. He had been agonizing over his wife's safety since this whole thing started. This could relieve all that worry. "I've never been to Hawaii before. I hear it's quite beautiful."

"Its paradise! There's no place like it in the world." They both started walking back toward the house, "Talk it over with Eun Mi."

"Thank you, Commander."

"Quit with the Commander, its Steve," he corrected him, "I really think you'll enjoy Hawaii. Lexi fell in love with it right away. She'll help Eun Mi get settled if that's what you decide."

They entered the house and with the thought of Lexi, Steve instantly looked around for her, almost expecting her to be standing in the doorway glaring at him. He knew their last parting was the worst fight that they had ever had, but with the last hour behind him, he couldn't imagine that she wouldn't be at least a little bit happy for their situation. He hoped the news of Wo Fat might ease some of the tension.

When he didn't see her, he walked toward the back bedroom, meeting Danny half way down the hallway, "Where's Lexi?"

Danny looked at him with a troubled expression, "She's not here."

"What?" Panic instantly set in and showed all over Steve's face. He moved past Danny and looked in each of the bedrooms calling out to her, "Lexi!"

"She's not here, Steve," he said again, trying to hide his growing panic as well.

Steve went back out to the living area where the others were, "Where's Lexi?" he eyed each one of them, but none of them could give him an answer. He saw the concerned expression on all of their faces as his panic began to overtake him. He scanned the room once more, looking for some sign of a struggle if she had been taken forcefully. His first thought was that Wo Fat had found her. His chest tightened and no matter how deeply he inhaled, it wouldn't calm the inner fear that was suffocating him.

"I know where she is," Jake announced, holding up a piece of paper. "She went home," he said regretfully. He had a bad feeling when Steve showed up at the restaurant. He remembered over hearing them talk and Lexi begging him to come home with her. He started to think that Steve had pushed her too far.

"Home?" Steve questioned, trying to make sense of what he was saying.

"Yes, she left this note." He held up the piece of paper, but didn't quite divulge the whole note, just yet.

Steve closed his eyes and wiped his hands down his face; letting the last few moments clear in his mind. She went home, he told himself, _"She's safe. She just went home."_ It dawned on him then what he was actually saying and a whole knew set of problems emerged. She had left and gone home without him. He looked at Jake and by his expression he knew the note was not good.

"As long as she's safe." Steve said somberly, "I do some of my best groveling in Hawaii." He was crushed that she had left, but knowing how stubborn she could be he really wasn't surprised. He would make it up to her. He was actually kind of relieved that it would be in the privacy of their home, and give them a little more time to miss each other. He was feeling that emotion more and more every second that ticked away.

"No son," Jake said sadly, knowing how much this was going to hurt him, "She went home to LA."

Steve stared at him; not quite understanding for the first few seconds what he was telling him. Then all at once it hit him, she hadn't just gone home without him, she had literally left him.

He looked at Danny with a whole different set of panic in his eyes from earlier. He saw no kind of explanation but only sympathy from his partner.

Danny knew what he was feeling, he could see that horrible bolt of shock hit Steve, it left a man paralyzed, confused and more than anything else, heartbroken.

Steve turned back to Jake, hoping he could clarify the confusion. "What did she say? Does she want me to come there?" he reached for the note.

Jake handed it too him, "She wants you to go back to Hawaii." He hated the fact that it was his duty to pass on the information, but no one else there should have done it. After what they had just been through, this is not how he wanted to end the evening, with Steve falling apart before his eyes.

Steve gazed at him like he had just given him the most devastating news of his life. He felt like his feet were nailed to the floor. He couldn't move. Not only had she left him, she didn't want to have any contact with him either.

He took the note, trying to read it, but Jake's harsh words were like a slap in the face, stinging his eyes, making the words blurry. He took his thumb and index finger and wiped away the mist, focusing on the words. It was exactly as he had said, the only time she mentioned his name is when she repeated Jake's statement. She ended it by saying she would see him, Jake, when he returned home to LA. Steve flipped the paper over, hoping she had left him some kind of explanation, but it was blank. She had just checked out.

He stared at the note but didn't see it, his mind was consumed, trying to decipher what it was that he had done or said that had made her do something this drastic too him. They both had said things to each other that were hurtful, but nothing would have led him to this, nothing! Then it hit him, he remembered standing at the door, his heart telling him not to go, his inner voice begging him to work it out before he left, but he went anyway. He had walked out on her. He should have said something to her. He let his ego convince him that there was nothing he couldn't work out when he got back, that she would always forgive him in the end, but here he stood, holding a note, not even addressed to him, saying she was gone.

It felt like all the blood in his body rushed to his head, making him dizzy. He bent over, bracing his hands on his knees, closing his eyes trying to fight off the feeling of faint that was beginning to overcome him. This whole crisis was foreign to him. He'd never had a blackout before, even in some of the most frightening positions he'd been in. But he'd also never been in love before, and he'd never felt the brutal pain of a breakup, but he was quickly realizing, the impact of this emotion was much more traumatic than anything he'd ever experienced.

How could he possibly go back to Hawaii and his life without her? Just the idea of it made him feel sick.

He felt a hand on his back and knew it was Danny. He'd placed a chair behind him and sat him back into it. Steve looked up, noticing the room had cleared except for he and Danny. He took two deep breaths and looked at his partner, "What did I do?" He felt sick all over again just saying it and bent over, resting his forehead in his hands, staring at the floor. "I fucked this all up Danny. I shouldn't have left," he shook his head, "I shouldn't have left. What am I going to do?"

Danny swung a chair around and sat across form him. He slid his hands down his face and groaned. He told him to stay put, everyone did, even Lexi. He had pretty much dug his own grave, but he wasn't about to tell him that, he was pretty sure Steve knew it and didn't need to hear it out loud.

Steve looked up, "Should I go to LA anyway?"

"What does your gut tell you?"

"My gut?" Steve practically laughed in his face; "My insides are so fucking twisted up right now I might puke on you."

"I wouldn't suggest LA," Jake blurted out from the other side of the room, "she's mad, son. She's a woman scorned." He tilted his head and made a painful face, correcting his own statement, "Let me rephrase that. She's a pregnant woman scorned, which puts her in a whole new category."

Steve stood up and walked over to him, "She'll eventually come around and see me, don't you think?" he asked, praying that he would tell him yes.

Jake met him halfway, "She loves you very much. She'll see you. But, let me ask you something," he stood directly in front of Steve, barely an arms length away, "I'm going to ask you something and I want the truth, because I can be a big influence, for you or against you**,** when I get back to LA." He stared at Steve with an icy glare that gave even Danny a chill, "Are you in love with her? And I don't mean the responsible man doing the right thing because she's expecting, but do you REALLY love her? Because if you aren't sure, and I go back there and fix things up, and a year from now you change your mind," he narrowed his eyes, making his threat even more blatant, "I will pay you a visit, and whip your ass all over that island and back again. Do I make myself clear?"

Steve stood firm, not budging an inch. He felt no concern from the threat because he knew there'd never be a cause for it. "I love her more than anything in this world. I'll do whatever it takes to get her back. I'll wait for a year if I have to. I'll wait ten years. What I feel for Lexi is never going to go away. Moments like this, it almost feels like a curse. Believe me Jake, if I could just make the gut wrenching pain I'm feeling right now stop, I would, but I can't, because I love her so much."

Jake was stunned by his response; it went far beyond what he was expecting to hear. He was satisfied. He looked past Steve at Danny, "What do you think?"

Danny rolled his eyes, "He's whipped."  
Jake looked back at Steve, his face stern, but his eyes smiling, "Yea, I think so too."

Steve pressed the palms of his hands against his eyes and moaned, "You both know I'm dying here but still find the need to torment."

"We've both been where you are," Jake confessed, "it's a lousy, fucked up, shitty feeling, so we're here to make you feel lousy, fucked up and shitty in other ways, so you try and forget how lousy, fucked up and shitty you feel."

Danny clapped his hands, "Well said."

Steve appreciated what they were doing, but he knew when he woke up in the morning, if he could even sleep, that missing her was going to be even worse. And he didn't even want to think about going home to their empty house. He felt the beginning of a raging headache. Jake seemed so sure he could be an asset for him, but what if he had gone too far with the lies and the false seduction, what if walking out on her had been the final nail in the coffin that he pounded in himself. He started to feel sick all over again, picturing her having to go through the pregnancy alone. And what about the baby, would she fight him on that too, had his mistakes from that day cost him the ultimate price of having a family? He started to feel the blood rushing to his head again.

"I know what's going on in your head Steve," Danny interrupted his breakdown, "but nothing you tell yourself right now is going to make you feel any better, because once you start to think everything is going to be ok, you talk yourself out of it by dwelling on all the things you think you did wrong."

"I made a lot of mistakes today," Steve replied, "a couple I'm not so sure I can be forgiven for."

Danny had got to know Lexi pretty well over the last few months and knew she was head over heels for Steve. He was almost convinced as much as Jake that she would come around, but he also thought that about Rachel, and knew all to well how that turned out. He refused to tell Steve it would work out in the end, because he wasn't so sure it would. He wouldn't wish the fear and pain that Steve was going through right now on his worst enemy.

Steve closed the bathroom door behind him, just needing a minute to himself without the other eyes on him. He braced his hands against the sink and hung his head, _"What am I going to do without her?"_ he asked himself over and over again. He looked up in the mirror and barely recognized himself. The lingering bruises on his face and the black and blue around his eyes couldn't hide the haunted look in them. He felt empty, completely drained and unable to see beyond anything that he was feeling at the moment.

Somewhere out there Wo Fat lay dead in the grass, along with all the future pain and suffering that he would have inflicted on not only Steve, but others as well. It was a monumental moment in his life, but he didn't feel the relief or triumph that he should have, all he felt were the effects of the image he had produced, that was reflecting back at him from the mirror. He knew just as sure when he had first kissed her on that beach, that his life was never going to be the same again, if he lost her now, he knew without a doubt that this life was never going to be the same again. This was the moment in his life, right here, right now, that he would reflect back on when recalling this day. He prayed to God that he would be holding Lexi's hand when he did.

He fumbled with the handles on the sink, turning the water on, trying to block out the sound that fed the tears that spilled into the sink with the running water.


	38. Chapter 38

The C-17 Cargo plane, carrying everyone except Jake, landed at Hickam AFB in Honolulu, two very long days since Wo Fat had been killed. Jake had pulled a few strings with a Chief Master Sergeant he knew at Kunsan AFB in Korea. He had arranged a spot for them on a flight to Hawaii, and he jumped on the first flight back to San Diego.

After a 200 mile drive to Kunsan and then a grueling ten hours across the Pacific, they were finally back in paradise, tired and hungry, but happy, everyone except for Steve. He dreaded walking into his house and was beginning to regret the declined invitation from Danny to crash at his place. He needed to face it, and even though the chances were very slim, he was still hoping Lexi would be there, waiting for him.

Malia waited for them in the parking lot with Chin's car, parked next to the Camaro, which Kamekona had dropped off for Danny earlier that day.

Chin had opened his home to Kyung and Eun Mi without even hesitating, even though they were insisting on not intruding and finding a hotel. They all encouraged them to take Chin's offer since hotels in Honolulu were not cheap and not very accommodating for more than a few nights. It was settled, they were the Kelly's guests for as long as they needed be.

They all parted ways in the parking lot after a quick group meeting, deciding they would take the next couple of days off to recoup, but keep their cells on if something came up. Steve thanked them for the hundredth time for pulling together and helping him out, of course they shrugged it off as if it was just another day at the office. Their biggest concern lied with Lexi and his own fate with her. None of them wanted to see that tormented look in his eyes from the last two days that he tried so desperately to hide.

Steve and Danny rode in silence back to Steve's house, everything had already been said in the last two days and Danny didn't feel like harping on the subject unless Steve brought it up. He tried to take Jake's advice and give him something else shitty to think about. "I wonder what's going to come of this Wo Fat mess?" Danny said, looking over at him.

Steve stared out the window, not hearing a word he said.

Danny tapped on the brakes a little too hard and jolted him, "Hey! You awake over there?"

"What?" Steve said annoyed.

"What's the plan if someone comes around asking questions about Wo Fat?"

"We already talked about it, just let me handle it."

"Let you handle it," he mocked him, "that's what you said before and I don't like it." He looked over and he was staring out the window again. He decided to just let it go. He pulled into the driveway and put the car in park. "You want to have a couple of beers before I take off?"

Steve opened the door, "No, I know you're eager to see Gracie." He got out and leaned over, peering inside before closing the door, "Give her a hug for me. I'll talk to you later."

He watched Danny back out, giving him a pathetic smile and thumbs up with his right hand. He then turned towards the house. In the last three months coming home was his favorite part of the day, now it felt like he was entering a morgue. There wouldn't be anything happy about this place until she came home. He even thought about selling it if things didn't work out. He didn't want to live here anymore, without her, but he also knew that moving wouldn't cure it either. The island was so small and they had explored so much together, just the ride home today floored him with memories.

He took a deep breath and went inside, deciding he'd just go straight up, take a shower and get in bed, he was exhausted. He got as far as the stairs when he made the mistake of glancing inside the kitchen, laying over one of the chairs was a red and white-flowered sarong she would wear after they went surfing. She wore it all the time, because it was his favorite one. He resisted the urge to pick it up and continued up the stairs; each step making him more and more weary.

He bypassed the bedroom and went straight for the bathroom, trying his best to keep his eyes averted from anything Lexi. He stepped inside the shower, standing with his back to the warm water, letting it soothe his tired and still bruised body. He finally felt a moment of peace and tilted his head back, getting his hair wet. He made another mistake by looking up, seeing the shelf he had put up for all her hair and body wash 'stuff,' as he called it. He resisted the urge again to take down his favorite one, and just leaned his head against the side wall, staring up at it. He didn't need to hold it to remember exactly how it smelled, he knew first hand because he breathed it in every night in bed with her.

The shower hadn't been as relaxing as he had hoped. He brushed his hand across the mirror, wiping away the steam. The image staring back at him instantly reminded him of his breakdown in Korea and he decided to forgo shaving, what was the point.

The bedroom was already beginning to grow dark as the sun began to set on the other side of the house. He slipped on a pair of sweats and opened up the double doors out to the Lani so he could hear the ocean. The breeze that blew in smelled of salt water and flowers a soothing combination that reminded him that he was home. He sat on the bed for a minute and just looked out at the water as the waves gently rolled in. The hypnotizing sound and motion made him sleepier than he already was. He finally laid back on the bed and closed his eyes.

It took about ten-seconds for her scent to hit him. It was all over the pillows, the sheets and the quilt that laid next to him. He sat up quickly and bolted out of the bed like it was on fire. He caught his foot on a small shopping bag that was laying on the floor by the bed and steadied himself by the dresser. "Shit!" he yelled, kicking the bag. It was then that he noticed the name on it. In pink and blue bold letters was 'Baby Emporium.' He sat down in the chair and made his third mistake by reaching for the bag, pulling out two very small pieces of cloth.

He came down the stairs holding the pillow from the bed, the bag with the tiny clothes and her body wash from the shower inside it. He went to the fridge and took a beer out, snapping off the top and taking a long drink, finishing half of it. He reached inside again and grabbed the six-pack and two others that were solo and half a bottle of tequila that had sat in the back of the fridge for weeks. He walked by the sarong on the chair and pulled it off with his hand that was holding the bag and the pillow, kicking open the back door with his foot, not caring that it swung inside and not out. He went down to the Adirondack chair in the grass and slumped down with his items, dropping everything in his lap and polishing off the beer. He tossed the empty aside and dove into the tequila, after two large gulps, he opened another beer and chased it down.


	39. Chapter 39

Jake was on the freeway heading north to Los Angeles ten minutes after landing. He made it to her father's house in record time. He didn't recognize the car out front and assumed it was a rental. He didn't bother knocking because he never had before. Lexi came out of the kitchen with her hair in a ponytail and wearing a pair of her father's old pajama's, she looked all about ten years old, Jake thought.

She tried to smile at him, but her eyes instantly went beyond him, seeing if anyone else was there.

"You told him not to come," Jake reminded her, walking over to where she was.

She nodded and bit her bottom lip as it began to quiver. As soon as he was in reach she fell against his chest and started sobbing.

He held her as tight as he could, trying to console her. "It's all right darling. Shhh, it'll be ok." He rubbed her back gently, hoping that all this stress wouldn't hurt the baby. He thought she said something a couple of different times, but she was crying so hard he couldn't make anything out. He just held her for as long as it took, letting her get it all out before they started to discuss it.

She finally started to settle down after sometime and Jake led her over to the sink. He pulled down a towel from the rack and while still holding her with one hand he wet the towel with the other. He looked down at her face that was still plastered against his chest. Her nose was running, her eyes were puffy and she was still trying to talk but couldn't make anything coherent between gasps.

He wiped the side of her face off that was visible, starting with her cheeks and pulling back so he could wipe her nose.

"Blow," he said, holding the towel up to her.

She did as she was told and he cleaned her up. He dropped the towel in the sink, grabbed another one and led her over to the table, pulling out a chair for her.

She slumped down into it and rested her arm on the table. Jake hadn't even got a chance to pull his chair out before she had her head down on her arm and was crying again.

"Lexi, honey, come on now," he said, calmly.

"It's all so..." she started but had to catch her breath, "it's all so awful Uncle Jake. I'm all alone."

He put his hand under her chin and lifted her face up, "You are not alone!" he assured her sternly, "You will never be alone as long as I am on this earth."

She tried to smile, but just couldn't complete the task, there wasn't an ounce of happiness in her.

Jake cupped her face with his hand, wiping her tears with his thumb, "I'll tell you something else. You will never be alone as long as Steve is on this earth too."

Just hearing his name almost put her over the edge again. She took a couple of seconds to compose herself, "He walked out on me. He just left. He lied to me and tried to hide things from me," she looked up at him with red, swollen eyes, "I don't think he really loves me." Fresh tears ran down her cheeks and she took the towel and wiped them off.

Jake sat back in his chair, rubbing his hand over his mouth, studying her.

She stared back at him confused, "What?" When he didn't respond, she started to get angry at him, "What, Uncle Jake, what?"

"Why do you think he lied to you? Why do you think he left you that day?"

"Because he wanted Wo Fat. He even said that nothing or no one would ever stop him. That even meant me."

"Did you ever stop and think for a second Lexi that maybe he was doing it all for you."

She shook her head in defense, "No, no, this was going on before me."

"But why did you two meet in the first place? What was the reason for it?"

She sniffed, "Because Wo Fat was after me."

"And was Steve actively chasing him when you met?"

"No," she said softly, "he was brought into it because of me."

"Do you ever know of him leaving the country to pursue Wo Fat before you two met?"

She had no idea where he was going with this, "No, he never had before."

"So," Jake said, holding up his hands, "Let me just get this straight. He's been after this man for years, but he's never physically pursued him to the depths of which he has over the last three months." he emphasized the words three months, "Why is that? Why suddenly in the last three months had Wo Fat become such a priority for Steve to capture and want to kill that he felt he needed to lie and not let anyone stand in his way. Why Lexi?"

Fresh tears filled her eyes, as it all became crystal clear. She looked up at him biting her bottom lip, "Because of me?"

Jake nodded, "And you're trying to tell me that he doesn't love you?" He leaned forward and took her trembling hands in his, "Let me tell you something else about him. When it came down to the moment between he and Wo Fat, it wasn't about revenge, it wasn't about justice for his parents, it was still all about protecting you and the baby, and that I know for a fact."

"Is Wo Fat dead?" she asked, staring at him.

"Of course. Do you think Steve would let him be on this earth if he was a threat to you?"

Her eyes softened over and she shook her head.

"And those beatings he took in that jail over there, that was all because he wouldn't tell them where you were."

Her eyes flew open in shock and horror, "I thought it was because he wouldn't tell them about Kyung."

Jake squeezed her hands, "No darling, it was about you."

Lexi let her head fall forward, "I was just so hurt when he left, I was so scared." The reality of what she had done to him started to sink in, "He must be so angry that I left him." She lifted her head and cupped her hands over her mouth, her eyes filled with fear, "What if he can't forgive me for this? He goes through all that and here I left him anyway. Oh, Uncle Jake, what did I do?"

She started sobbing again and Jake couldn't help but smile, "God Lord, I need to get the two of you together in the same room."


	40. Chapter 40

Danny knocked once on Steve's door and then opened it. He glanced at his watch and knew it was early for him, but not for Steve. He yelled for him as he came inside, making his way to the kitchen. He right away noticed the back door, barely hanging on one hinge. He looked out back and saw him sitting in the chair.

As he approached from behind, he actually felt a little nervous. A broken heart could make a man do things that they normally wouldn't even consider, but as he stood in front of him, that nervous feeling was replaced with a humorous one. He couldn't help but laugh at what he saw.

"That is a pathetic sight."

Steve laid slumped back in the chair. His chin resting on his chest. His beard was longer than Danny had ever seen. His left arm holding tightly to the pillow, empty bottles of beer laid in the yard like they had been aimlessly tossed aside after being consumed. His right arm hung over the chair with a spilled bottle of beer still in his hand, lying in the grass. The almost empty bottle of tequila sat in his lap along with the sarong. There was a pink baby outfit spread out on one leg and a blue one on the other leg.

Danny shifted next to the chair so he could see the writing on the tiny shirts. The pink one said, 'Daddy's little girl,' and the blue one said, 'Daddy's buddy.'

He squatted down and looked at him, shaking his head. "This is going to be a long, miserable road for you if it doesn't work out," he sighed heavily. "Sorry buddy." He knew all too well what he was going through and decided that just like his brother had helped walk him through it, he would help Steve.

He stood up and took the tequila and reached over taking the beer from his hand. He collected the remaining bottles from the yard and went inside, starting a pot of coffee. He examined the door and decided it was a hopeless case and just pulled it off the rest of the way and leaned it against the house.

When the coffee was ready he took a cup along with a glass of water and two aspirin down to Steve. He hadn't moved an inch. Danny set the items in the grass and pulled the other chair over next to him, facing the opposite direction. He sat down and leaned over, nudging him. "Hey!" he tried to be firm, but not too loud, assuming he was going to have a headache. "Hey! Steve!" he said again, a little louder this time.

Steve took a deep breath lifting his head. His eyes fluttered a little before they opened. He groaned loudly and shaded his face from the morning sun that shinned brightly, and directly on him. "Turn that off!" he scolded.

"It's the sun, Einstein." Danny chuckled, "Here, take these?" handing him the pills and water.

Steve sat up and realized he was holding the pillow, he tossed it aside into the grass, trying to focus on what was in Danny's hand. His head pounded and the relentless sun shining in his face was making it even worse. He popped the pills in his mouth and drank the glass of water, wiping his hand across his mouth.

"Thanks."

Steve sat up just enough to scoot the chair around so he was out of the light. He fell back into it as if that small task had worn him out. He then noticed the other items in his lap. He bunched them up in one hand and looked at Danny, "It wasn't a very good night."

"Yea, I think that's how your backdoor feels too."

Steve looked over at it and remember how much it hurt after finding the bag of baby clothes, he just wanted out of that house. "I can't sleep in there. I can't even go in there," he said, still feeling worn out even after ten hours of sleep.

"I know." Danny acknowledged him, "Have you eaten?"

Steve's stomach instantly woke up with the slightest mention of food. He realized he hadn't eaten anything since leaving Korea the day before. "I could go for some Loco Moco."

Danny was surprised by his request. Loco Moco was probably the unhealthiest Hawaiian breakfast next to Spam and eggs. It wasn't the normal eating habits of a physically fit person such as Steve.

"Comfort food?" he asked him.

Steve looked at him quizzically, "What?" not knowing what that meant.

"Never mind." He'd forgotten Steve had never been through this before or probably witnessed it either. He remembered with Rachel it was anything greasy and sloppy he could get his hands on, nevertheless, he still had lost ten lbs during the ordeal.

"Do you think Jake has talked to her yet?" Steve blurted out.

"I don't know, maybe" Danny said, trying to sound positive.

"Maybe she'll call me today." He laid back against the chair, closing his eyes. His stomach went from hunger pains to just plain old pain. "Shit Danno, I don't feel so good. I think I drank too much."

"That's only half of it," he stood up with an uneasy expression on his face, "are you going to puke?"

Steve opened his eyes and stared at the house, "No, and I can't just sit here and do nothing either."

He patted him on the shoulder, "C'mon, let's got get some Loco Moco. I'll even buy."

"No," Steve said, "I mean I can't sit here and wait for something to happen with Lexi. I swear to God I won't make it through another night." He looked up at Danny, "I'm going to go to LA. If she wants to end it, then I need to know. I can't take this, not knowing." His eyes saddened even more than they already were, "Although, if it is over, I'm not so sure I can take that either."

"I think you're doing the right thing by going." He pointed toward the house, "Go take a shower and shave, I'll check out some flights for you."

He pulled Steve out of the chair with his hand, and sniffed, "You smell you good. Kind of what a chic would smell like."

Steve shook his head, "Don't ask. Like I said, it was a really bad night."


	41. Chapter 41

Danny grabbed the flight info from the printer. He found two flights leaving for LA in the next two hours. He heard Steve's dresser open and close upstairs. "I got some flight info. Two hours," he yelled up the stairs.

"Ok, thanks," Steve replied.

Danny walked into the living room and froze in his tracks. He was completely dumbfounded and caught by surprise. The front door was open and Lexi was standing five feet from him. He was almost as happy to see her as Steve was going too be. As beautiful as she was, she looked almost as devastated as Steve. He walked over, returning her smile and put his arms around her, kissing her on the cheek first.

"Are you ok?" he whispered in her ear.

She shook her head, "Is he really mad?" she whispered back.

Danny pulled back so he could see her, "No, he's not mad. He's scared half out of his mind that he might lose you."

She felt a bit of relief and guilt from that and hugged him again, tighter this time.

Danny squeezed her one more time and released her, "I think I'll leave you two alone." He kissed her cheek again as he walked past and closed the door behind him.

Lexi started to make her way upstairs when she noticed the backdoor. She looked at it quizzically for a second but was in too much of a hurry to see Steve to give it any more thought. She heard him in the bathroom and saw him walk across the hall into the bedroom. He wore a pair of dark jeans and a black t-shirt. He tossed some stuff into a duffel bag and then sat on the bed, putting on a pair of shoes. She watched him as she made her way up. 'He always looks so handsome', she thought. He could make her heart skip with just a glance in her direction. She caught a subtle whiff of his cologne and started to fall in love with him all over again. It felt so good.

Steve pushed the duffel bag to the side and grabbed his shoes off the floor. He was going over in his mind what he would say to her when he noticed a presence in the room, he looked up expecting to see Danny. It took him a second to realize he wasn't hallucinating as she moved toward him. He wanted to go to her but he couldn't move, his whole body felt like it was glued to the bed. He wanted to cry he was so happy to see her. He saw nothing in her eyes that would threaten his happiness. She was so beautiful the way she was looking at him. He knew then that all had been forgiven. As soon as her hand touched him, he felt that rush through his body again, only this time, it felt good. It felt so good.

She was a step away but couldn't wait to touch him. She reached her hand out and rested her palm on his face, moving her body between his legs. His blue eyes followed her every move, showing nothing but love for her. She felt his hands move up her back, caressing her all over, holding her tightly. She remembered the feeling she had the first time he kissed her, that same rush swept over her again. She looked down at him, gliding her hand through his hair, pulling him closer against her body.

He looked up at her feeling intoxicated by her touch. He lifted her shirt, kissing her belly where his baby was safe and growing. That made her smile. His hands were always so gentle on her, making her feel like she was a gift that he treasured. He looked back up at her, pulling her down so she was sitting on his knee. His hand went up into her hair, "Aloha," he mouthed as he reached up and kissed her.

She felt like she was floating as he pulled her in deeper and deeper, swearing to herself that she would never leave him again. She felt that her heart was going to burst if she couldn't get out what she needed to say to him. Her hand went to his chest and gently pushed away from him, but still kissed him two more times on the lips, just because she had missed them so much. "I have to tell you something."

He smiled at her, "You're in love with another man?" he reached up again, tasting her neck, gliding his hand over her soft thigh. He wanted to kiss every inch of her.

She loved it when he teased her. She pulled back and held his face in her hands, wanting his full attention. Her eyes softened and she glided her fingers over his lips that she adored so much, "I will never love anyone other than you. I promise you that. I need you so much, Steven. You have to promise me that you'll be careful, because I'll never make it without you."

He shoved the duffel bag to the floor and put an arm under her legs, lifting her up, circling around on the bed, laying her down. He moved on top of her, easing her legs apart with his and settling down.

"That was an impressive move," she giggled, "comfortable?"

"Very," he confessed, kissing her, "I promise that I'll be careful. But do you promise that you will never leave me again, at least not without a note and not for longer than 23 hours?"

She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer, "I promise. Do you promise that if you ever seduce me again, you will follow through."

He felt relieved, knowing she was forgiving him for that, "I promise." His expression turned serious, "I'm sorry I left you that day, I should have..."

She reached her mouth up and kissed him, wanting him to stop.

"Don't say it. You did the right thing. I'm the one that should be apologizing. I never should have left you there." Her soft touch moved up his arm until she found his hand, wrapping her fingers through his. "Do you feel better now that he's dead?"

"All that matters to me, is that you're both safe, and you're here with me right now, everything else is history."

"I love you," she whispered, kissing him.

That made him smile. "I love you." He thought of the breakdown in the bathroom and squeezed her hand, thanking God for hearing him.

He slowly made his way down her body, lifting her shirt up, speaking to his baby, "I love you too," he kissed her belly, stroking his hand over that area, anticipating the growth and excitement it would bring. "I saw the baby clothes you bought,"

"Did you like them?" she asked, her hands stroking his back and through his hair.

"I was so excited I kicked the backdoor out." He looked up at her between kisses, smiling.

"I saw that. Rough night?"

He moved back up her body, taking her shirt with him, lifting it over her head. "Worst night of my life. By the way, that bottle of tequila in the fridge is gone."

Lexi reached down and undid the button on his jeans as he sat up on his knees and slid his own shirt off, "I'll make you forget all about that night," she promised, pulling on his hips.

He laid back down, eager for the therapy to begin. He turned toward the door, "Is Danny still here?"

She shook her head, smiling devilishly at him, "He left, we're all alone."

He pushed his hips deeper into her, "Good, because I want to make love to you, and when we're done, I want to go downstairs and eat, and then come back up and make love to you again," he kissed her, "and again," he continued the kisses, "and again."

"Ok," she agreed, breathless. Her body was on fire, she never remembered wanting him this badly before. He had proved himself over and over to her and now it was her turn to give him everything he wanted.

It was the beginning of what would be a perfect day in paradise.

* * *

Seven months, one week and four days later…

Lexi stared at the turkey sandwich sitting on the counter. She couldn't resist and took a bite. The variety of condiments hit her all at once and she moaned, taking another bite. It was the best thing she had eaten all week, until the memory of that pineapple ice cream cone Steve had bought at the beach hit her. She took another bite of the sandwich but was thinking about the ice cream, wondering if they sold it in pints.

She looked over her shoulder as he braced both hands on the counter, pinning her against it, "Is that good?"

She looked at him sheepishly, and then at the half eaten sandwich, "Sorry," she said with her mouth still full, "it looked so good. I just wanted a little bite," she handed it to him, "I kind of got carried away."

He kissed her on the cheek, "Like my ice cream cone yesterday? Finish it, I'll make another one."

Her eyes widened, "l was just thinking about that pineapple ice cream ten-seconds ago!"

"Why am I not surprised. At least I got one bite of that," he laughed, reaching in the fridge, pulling out the same sandwich ingredients he did ten minutes before, "I think I've lost ten lbs during this pregnancy from loosing half my food too you."

"I know, I'm sorry." she said, puffing out her bottom lip, "I'm just so hungry and everything you eat looks so good."

He laughed hard on that statement, "I'm more than happy to share with you. If the baby is hungry and wants my sandwich, it's yours, and my ice cream, and my sushi, and my steak." He looked over at her and winked, pointing toward the bread he was putting turkey on, "Do you want another sandwich? Because I'll make two if you plan on eating half of mine."

She finished off his last one and shook her head, smiling shyly, loving the fact that he was so understanding, "No thank you." She put her hand on the counter, gripping it, suddenly feeling a pain, "Oh that's a nasty one."

Steve stopped what he was doing and watched her, "You ok?"

"Hmm," she moaned slightly, closing her eyes, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slow, "it's those Braxton Hicks again, all morning." She felt his hand rubbing her swollen belly.

"You sure?"

She smiled up at him. "Yes, I still have two weeks." She put her hand over his on her stomach, "Gone, I told you."

He gave her an uneasy look, "Maybe I should stay home today."

She reached up and kissed him, "I'm fine. Eun Mi will be here in half an hour, and Danny will be here in about five minutes so you better hurry," she pointed toward the sandwich, "I'm getting hungry again so you better really hurry."

He went back over and picked up the sandwich, laughing, "Give me at least three bites. That's all I'm asking for." He took one bite as she moved toward him, playfully licking her lips. He held it high above his head, out of her reach.

"That looks so yummy," she giggled, reaching for it. "Just one bite. I promise." She moved her hands over his chest, seductively, "I'll earn it."

He shook his head, "You're shameless," he put his arm around her, still holding the sandwich in the air, "tell me how you would earn it?" he asked, kissing her.

"Do you want details?" she wrapped her leg around his.

"I want a demonstration."

"Give me a bite first and then I'll..." she stopped mid sentence and they both looked down.

"What the," Steve said and looked up at her, perplexed.

"Oh my God!" she declared, "I think my water just broke!"

His mouth fell open and he dropped the sandwich on the counter, "What?! You have two weeks left?"

Lexi laughed and put a hand on his chest, "I guess not!"

Steve put his hands up, "Ok, ok, just be calm, we have lot's of time?"

Lexi smiled at his panicked expression, "Are you talking to me or yourself?"

"Both." He cupped his hands over his mouth like he was trying to decide what his next move was.

Lexi was surprised that she actually felt pretty calm, "Why don't you go up and get my things," she looked down at his wet clothes, "change your pants and shoes and then we"ll go."

He looked at her like she had just solved the riddle of the year, "Good! Ok, you just stay here," he put his hands on her shoulders, "don't move. I'll be right back." He got two steps away from her and came back, kissing her on the lips, "I love you."

"Hmm," she moaned, "I love you, please hurry." She could feel a contraction coming.

"Ok," he agreed and ran toward the stairs, taking them two at a time.

She gripped the counter with both hands and leaned over, breathing through it. She scolded herself, knowing the last one and all the ones she had been feeling earlier must not have been a Braxton Hicks, but actual labor pains. It was strong and her stomach felt like she could bounce a quarter off of it. "Hmmm," she moaned, wanting to cry out but not wanting to panic Steve, knowing he would come back down and she wanted him to just hurry so they could go. She tried to calculate back how long it had been since the last contraction. 'Two, maybe three minutes,' she thought.

The pain subsided and she stood back up making her way into the living room so she could sit down. She made it almost to the chair when she felt another one coming. This time she began to panic.

"Steve!" she called out, bracing her hands on the back of the chair, breathing deeply and letting it out slow. It was stronger than the last one, "Steve!" she yelled louder. It felt like her pelvic bones were separating and going to fall out of her body. She felt his hands on her waist.

"You ok?"

"Oh, they keep coming," she moaned, hoping this one would end soon.

"Contractions?" he asked, stunned.

"Yes!" She held on tight to the chair and leaned over so she was parallel with floor. She felt the pressure in her vaginal area and fought every urge she had to push, "Oh Steve, I think it's coming!" She had a break in pains and stood up, holding on to his arm, "I need to lay down."

He guided her toward the front door, "You can lay down in the car. We have to go!" He clutched her around the shoulder as she began to sit down.

"No, I can't!" she made it as far as the front door and held on to him as she eased herself down on the floor, feeling another one coming. "Why is it happening so fast?" she moaned.

"Lexi!" he pleaded as she went down, "Wait, just wait a couple more minutes."

She looked at him like he was insane, "Are you serious?" Another pain hit her and she couldn't hold back the pain anymore and cried out, pushing at the same time. She laid back on the floor, lifting her knees, finally feeling some of the pressure release, from her hips.

Steve leaned over her, fumbling with his cell phone in one hand and holding her hand with his other. He couldn't get his fingers to work fast enough to dial 911, and just when he thought he had it, the call failed. "Shit! Shit!" He felt a tug on his shirt and looked down as Lexi grabbed a handful of it and pulled, trying to use him as leverage to push. She screamed out laying her head back, going with the natural instinct of the contraction and pushed, but the rug was slippery under her feet, making it even more scary and painful. Steve heard Danny get out of his car and leaned back out the door, "Danny! Hurry!" he shouted.

He put his hand on Lexi's foot, trying to brace it on the floor, and hold her hand, and dial 911, and try not to show her the fear that had completely engulfed him. He watched helplessly as her body calmed and she moved her head back and forth, breathing heavily and moaning.

Danny was on the porch in seconds flat. He saw Lexi and leaned over Steve's shoulder, looking down on her. He knew right away what was happening. "How far apart are they?"

Steve glanced over his shoulder at him, "Seconds, if any."

Lexi squeezed Steve's hand and grabbed the end of the rug she was laying on with the other hand and braced herself, feeling another one coming, "Oh, Steve," she moaned, arching her back.

"Danny, do something!" Steve urged.

Danny looked at him quizzically, "What do you want me to do?!"

"You've done this before!" Steve yelled at him.

"What?!"

"You know what I mean! You're a father, you were there when Gracie was born!"

"Yea!" he shouted back, "I was there, along with this other guy called a DOCTOR!" he yelled back at him.

"Will you two please shut up!" Lexi screamed. She looked up at both of them as another one started, "Please, Steve, I'm scared." She lifted her head and tried to push but her feet slipped on the rug, "I can't do this."

Danny took a deep breath and shoved Steve, "Go behind her so you can help her push." He looked down at her, "We can do this Lexi," he encouraged her. He saw on her face that another contraction was coming. He kneeled down at her feet as she lifted her knees back up again. "Oh shit," he mumbled to himself, 'you can do this, Danno."

He reached down and pulled her panties up and over her knees, glancing back down, feeling uneasy by the fact that it was Lexi. The second he saw the babies head, he forgot all about any awkwardness.

Lexi put her right foot on the door frame and her other one on Danny's shoulder. She reached back and grabbed Steve's biceps and pushed as the next contraction hit her.

Danny leaned into her with his shoulder and held the babies head as it appeared, "Oh shit, that's it Lexi, push!"

Steve held her underneath her shoulders, "You're doing great, baby, you can do it!"

Lexi felt like her entire body was convulsing. The pain was so intense with every contraction that she was afraid she might pass out. She just kept telling herself it was natural and to breathe, "Just breathe," she groaned, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, trying to remember something, anything from Lamaze class.

"That's good, Lexi," Steve encouraged, "Breathe!" He kissed her forehead as she collapsed against his chest, between pains, panting. He felt her body stiffen and braced himself, as she began to moan again. Seeing her in this much pain was almost as frightening as the whole ordeal. He was in complete awe of what her poor body was going through.

"Just a couple more, Lexi! It's coming out," Danny reassured her, "just the shoulders. Come on, push!" he said more sternly, "Almost here," his hands were shaking as he held the tiny head and tried to grip the shoulders that were only part way out. He wiped his free hand on his pants and got a good grip on the babies shoulder as she pushed, carefully guiding it out.

"Look at this Steve?" he blurted out, not sure if he was watching.

Steve strained his neck and looked down just in time to see a tiny arm emerge and then in just a matter of a seconds the rest of his baby slipped out into Danny's hands. "Oh my God!" he yelled, amazed at what he had just witnessed. He watched Danny, hold the tiny body with both hands. "It's a girl!" He said excitedly, leaning over to Lexi. She still had a hold of his biceps and was trying to catch her breath. She smiled up at him, with tears streaming down her face. His excitement turned to fear as he looked back down at it. It was covered in a pasty white mucus and silent. "Is she all right?" he asked Danny.

Lexi pushed off the floor with her elbows, panting, trying to see, "Danny!" she begged him for something, "is the baby ok?"

Danny carefully flipped the baby over on its stomach and no sooner had he done that, a little gasp came out. He stuck his finger in its mouth and wiped out any mucus, this made her madder than hell and all at once the crying was heard. "She's mad!" he laughed, cuddling her against his chest, in a football hold, "temper, temper!" he looked up at Steve, "She's yours that's for sure!"

The umbilical cord was still attached and Danny refused to look down at the afterbirth, not sure he could take it. "Scissors, knife?" he asked, looking at Steve.

Steve felt around his pants with his hands, suddenly forgetting where he kept his knife after two years. "Here," he reached it out to Danny.

"No!" Danny corrected, pointing toward the cord with his head, "You! My job is done."

Steve leaned over as Danny held the baby, "Where?"

"About five inches from the baby. It wont hurt so don't worry."

The sharp knife cut through easily and Danny leaned forward and placed her into Lexi's open arms. He wiped his hands on the back of his pants taking his phone out. He stood up and walked over the mess on the floor and into the kitchen for towels and called 911 at the same time.

Lexi leaned back against Steve's shoulder as they both held the baby. His arm was underneath hers that cuddled their daughter.

"A girl," Lexi cried, "We have a girl." She looked up at him, fresh tears running down her face. "She'e so beautiful."

"Aloha Casey," he announced in a childlike voice, smiling brightly, he hadn't even realized that he was crying too.

Danny appeared over Steve's shoulder and laid a towel over the baby, tucking the ends in around their arms. "Yes," he said into the phone, "Commander McGarrett's wife just gave birth in their living room and we need an ambulance ASAP." He laid another towel over Lexi's abdomen, "Yes, the baby has already been born, everything seems good." He stood up and walked away, still talking to the 911 operator.

"You're amazing," Steve said to Lexi, lifting her chin up so he could kiss her, "I love you so much." He held them both a little tighter, looking down at his beautiful family, wondering how he had ever made it this far in his life without them.

* * *

Steve watched Lexi through the kitchen window as he waited for the water to boil. He smiled at the vision of her sitting in the chair talking to Casey, who was in her arms.

"Knock, knock, any indecent diapers laying around,?" Danny asked, entering the kitchen. He held a small bag in his hand.

"Hey!" Steve acknowledged him with head toss, "What's up?"

"On my way home and needed to drop this off." He held up the bag.

"What is it?"

"Gracie made a little headband for Casey." He set the bag on the table. "How are ya holding up, Daddy?"

Steve shrugged, "Pretty good so far. She eats about every two hours and poops about five times an hour. How does that calculate out?"

"It doesn't, just get used to that equation for the rest of your life," Danny replied, opening the fridge, scanning the inside, "no beer!"

Steve looked over his shoulder at him, "Sorry, but there's some breast milk in there and I think a bottle of Baileys in the cupboard," he teased.

"You're sick," Danny grunted, grabbing a pop, "so how many diapers have you changed so far?"

"Enough that I can do it almost as fast as I can change a mag on an AK-47," he said proudly.

Danny stared at him in disbelief, "You're the only person I know that can compare a diaper to an AK-47."

"Am I right though," Steve laughed, "about the same power?"

"You do have a point, partner," he patted him on the back.

"Tell Gracie thanks for the gift and we'll have her over to spend the night in the next couple of weeks, as soon as things settle down. Lexi promised her after the baby was born she could come help for a night."

"She'll love that." Danny glanced out the window, "Who's that talking to Lexi?"

Lexi took Casey's tiny hand and kissed it, over and over. The baby stared up at her, but was beginning to get anxious. "I know, Daddy's coming," she spoke softly, "he likes to feed you too. It's his turn." She kissed her and looked up when she heard a voice.

"This is a beautiful view you have here."

Lexi smiled at the man standing on the beach about ten feet from her, "Mahalo, it is quite relaxing."

He walked toward her with a surprised expression, "My, what another beautiful view you have here."

Lexi looked down proudly, "Mahalo again."

"How old," he asked?

"She's two weeks today."

"Lovely. It must be nice to have something so precious to hold on to."

Lexi looked back up at him as he leaned over toward her.

Steve pulled the bottle from the boiling water and looked out the window. "I don't know who that is, probably just a tourist," he said to Danny.

"I'm going to use the head." Danny announced, "I'll be right back."

Steve saw the man talking to her and narrowed his eyes, trying to get a better look at him. Living on the beach always attracted walkers; even though it wasn't a popular beach, it still had public access. But when he approached Lexi's chair, Steve's inner alarm went off. He took the bottle without testing it and walked out the back door, trusting his instincts.

Danny hesitated and watched through the window.

The second Steve came out, the man looked up and backed away from Lexi. Steve glared at him as he approached, "Aloha."

"Hello," he said, "I was just admiring your baby, very beautiful." He stepped back, never seeing McGarrett in full form before. He was very intimidating.

"Mahalo," Steve replied but not in the same friendly tone that Lexi had. He stood between the man and the chair that she and Casey were sitting in. "Where are you from?"

He stared at Steve, becoming uneasy, knowing this had been a mistake, "California, just enjoying the day." He waved to Lexi as he backed away, continuing down the beach, "Congratulations too you."

Lexi smiled at him and then glared up at Steve, "What was that about?"

Steve took a step down toward the water to watch him, "What did he want?"

Lexi shrugged, "Nothing, just passing by." Casey started to cry and distracted both of them. "Are you ready to feed her?" Lexi smiled at him.

Steve took one more glance down the beach before turning to her. She stood up and handed the baby off to him. The second he looked down at her in his arms, the man was forgotten. He took the empty chair and handed the bottle to Lexi, "Is this ok? I didn't test it."

The man stood behind the trees on the lot next door. He felt the knife tucked behind his back dig into his skin as he hunched over. He scolded himself again for approaching her. He thought he would have been able to get a quick, clean kill, but didn't anticipate McGarrett to be watching. He was relieved he didn't do it, if he had, he knew that he would be dead too, and couldn't even begin to comprehend the rage that would have been inflicted on him from McGarrett. It would have been twice fold anything that he could ever have possibly imagined.

"Next time I will be more careful, next time I will make…" his thought was interrupted by the butt of a gun against his skull, pressing hard into it.

"You know old Mrs. Gunther that lives here, she doesn't like people in her yard, but I know her so I can put in a good word for you, "Danny whispered in his ear, removing the knife that was tucked in his pants, "but McGarrett over there," he laughed sinisterly, "there wouldn't be anything I could say that would stop him from ripping your throat out with his bare hands."

Danny frisked him and then pushed down on his shoulders until he was kneeling on the ground. "You go back and tell your people that if anything happens to McGarrett, or God help you his wife and baby, that we will retaliate with such a force that you won't even have time to beg your God for help. Don't be so naive to think that we aren't watching you too. We have eyes all over the world." He grabbed the man by the hair and pulled his head back, so they could see each others faces, "now I have eyes on you too," he put one hand over his mouth and the blade of the knife against his cheek and sliced it open from his his chin to his ear.

The man gasped in pain, his eyes full of terror.

Danny smiled devilishly at him, "Next time, you won't even know I'm there until you look down and see the knife through your chest. Now you run along home and tell your friends they shouldn't pick fights they have no chance of winning." Danny squeezed his handful of hair, "Are you hearing me?"

The man stared up at him, literally shaking so hard his teeth chattered. He thought without a doubt he was going to die. "I will." he stuttered.

Danny shook him by the hair, "Tell them what?" he tormented.

"Stay away or we all die." he whimpered.

"That's a good boy." He hit with the bunt of his gun in the face and pulled him off the ground, half dragging him across the lawn away from Steve's house. He shoved him toward the beach and pointed the gun at him, "You have to the count of five to get out of my sight. One…"

The man turned and tripped, scrambling to his feet, trying to cover his bleeding face.

"Two, three," Danny took aim down the barrel when he turned back around looking at him as he ran, "four."

He disappeared around the bend of the beach.

* * *

"Hi Danny," Lexi smiled as she saw him coming down the lawn from the house.

"My turn," he said holding his hand up. He stopped in front of the chair that Steve was sitting in holding Casey. "Come on, give her up."

Steve gave him a look, "I thought you left."

"No, I got a call. I had to play hard ball with this guy about this thing."

He had contemplated whether or not he should tell Steve about the incident. He finally decided to forgo it for now. Steve was in a state of bliss in his life and he just didn't have the heart to take that away from him.

Steve stood up and carefully handed Casey off to him, "I got her all nice and happy for you."

Danny smiled down at her, "You get cuter and cuter everyday. Don't you beautiful?"

"Who did you have to play hardball with, what was that all about?" Steve asked.

"Must you know everything, all the time?"

Steve held his hands up, "Settle down girlfriend, just asking."

Danny spoke to Casey, "He's an animal, your Daddy. But he'll keep you safe and sound, and when he's not around, I will." He kissed her on the forehead.

Lexi gushed, "Danny! That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

Steve and Danny both looked at her as she cupped her hands over her mouth and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Danny asked bewildered.

Steve leaned over to him, "She gets like this. It confuses me too. I'm not sure sometimes whether to hug her or get out of reaching distance of the swing."

Lexi crossed her arms and glared at him, "Can you read me now?"

Danny whispered to him, "Duck."

Steve smiled at her, putting his arms around her in a bear hug, doing damage control, "I love you. I love you so much."

"Yea, yea," she laughed, "my two tough guys, acting like you're all confused and immune to a couple of tears," she pointed at them, "I know you two, I've seen your soft side. You're not always so tough."

They pointed at each other as if saying, you're talking about him, right?

Steve pleaded with her, "Come on honey, I need to keep up my image here, I'm Commander Steve McGarrett, head of Five O, Navy Seal. I'm tough!" he tried to keep a straight face, knowing that she really did know him, inside and out.

Danny jumped in, "What about me? Ever since I've met you, I believe my whole tough guy image has increased in levels. I can be very intimidating." He thought of his confrontation a few minutes earlier and knew it had nothing to do with being tough, that was his own bad temper that ignited that anger. Nonetheless; there were some Seal tendencies in that conversation which actually mad him feel a little tougher, but he would never in a million years admit that to Steve.

Steve looked down on him holding the baby, appeasing him in a teasing tone, "Yes, you can be intimidating, Danno, yes you can. Now can I have my daughter back?" he asked, reaching for her.

Danny moved away from him, "Back off."

Lexi walked toward the house smiling over her shoulder at them. They didn't even realize that they were standing in one of those soft moments right now, doting all over a little baby. She stopped before going in, taking a mental picture of all three of them. She loved them more than anything, and each one for a different reason. She hugged herself, feeling that wonderful euphoric rush.

Life was good again in paradise.

* * *

Author note…

Thanks so much for reading and for your nice reviews. They were always appreciated, and they were also very encouraging when I would hit a writing wall. I have another H50 story in mind. It's one I wrote with my own made up characters but I could easily turn it into an H50 read. It would just take some time to manipulate. I was going to continue the Steve and Lexi saga, but I think they have been through enough to keep it believable… :)

Aloha !


End file.
